


From Darkness

by SammySpenny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySpenny/pseuds/SammySpenny
Summary: University AUArmin, Eren and Mikasa are off to start their university lives and though Armin is excited to start this new chapter in his life things will not go as planned.Having to face his disturbed childhood whilst meeting new people and even perhaps falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, so a couple things before you read. 
> 
> 1, In this AU Armin and others of the 104th are 19 whilst Levi and company are 20 and in their second year. 
> 
> 2, This isn't set in any particular country, any spellings and/or phrases that make it seem set in the UK are coincidental as I'm English and would probably make a hash of it if I tried altering my writing to fit in a particular country/setting. 
> 
> 3, Please note the abuse tag, it's in the past but it's severe and will go into more detail in later chapters. 
> 
> That being said, this is my first fanfiction and un beta'd so forgive any mistakes and feedback is always welcome.  
> I will update tags as I go and please enjoy this introductory chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Armin in the morning he leaves for university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfiction, it's unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes and let me know so I can fix them! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

How long now? I don't know. Does it matter? I don't know that either.   
Mama? Papa? Do you even exist? It's so dark, always so dark and I don't know if that's your voices I'm hearing. My tummy hurts so bad Mama. I can't think and there's no more rats, or at least I can't hear any more of them.  
Only the talking and the dark and the hurting. And of course the cold. Papa, there! That voice, is that you? Will you come hold me until I'm warm? I don't really remember warm anymore. Only this.  
What do you look like? How do you feel? Papa please, please let me touch you. Why can I never touch anyone! Can't you hear me? I hear them talking but I can't touch them. Aren't they there?  
Is this what mad is?  
How long now? My tummy, please I can't. It all hurts so bad. Maybe if I go sleepy when I wake up there will be more rats to catch. I'm tired now anyway.  
It's quiet, the voices are gone. When did that happen? Is it 'cause I realized I might be mad? It's lonely without them now. But sleepy now, they'll be back and in the meantime I can hold myself and pretend it's som-  
BANG  
What's happening, I don't understand! Is this what light is? It hurts too and there's so much I have to close my eyes.  
"Dear hurry! Down here, there's a boy! Don't worry little one it's ok, it will be ok. You're safe now, I promise."  
It's a lady. She wraps something around me and it feels weird to have it brushing on my skin. She's still talking but now to a man and I can't really understand what she's saying and what's happening but she hasn't touched me yet. Why! Is she not real? Is it more of the mad?  
I don't know, I don't know, I never know!  
"Don't cry little one. It's over, really, I promise."  
Don't cry? Am I crying? I just need to touch her. Just once please. Please. Did I say that out loud? I must have because she's reaching for my hand, and it's so close now. 

~

I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring the radio, frankly way too loud for this time of the morning. What station even plays Voltaire at five in the morning anyway.  
Huffing I roll over and barely have time to reflect on the fact that beds are under rated before my phone starts ringing. I have to fumble on the bedside table for a minute before I find it and answer it without bothering to check the ID. I know who it is anyway.  
"Wake up 'Min! Remember you're here in half an hour, but uh... I might not be quite ready 'cause I haven't finished packing yet. But come anyway, yeah?"  
Yup it's Eren. And still far too early for this, especially seeing as me and Mikasa have been nagging at him for a week to do his packing. I decided to show my displeasure with a noncommittal grunt that ended up sounding more like a petulant whine.  
"C'mon don't be like that, I have your favourite coffee and mum's gonna make bacon sandwiches."  
Darn. He's won and he knows it too judging by that smug tone in his voice.  
"... Twenty minutes."  
"Yay! Thanks 'Min, see you soon."  
I hung up without bothering to answer, after ten years Eren knows I am not a morning person. Honestly nothing short of a miracle or a emergency is enough to convince me to rise before the sun.  
Dragging myself to the shower I thought about the day ahead and started planning. I had already packed my own things and put them in the car last night, except toiletries and clothes for today, so I'm pretty prepared. Opa had to go away silly early this morning for an old colleagues funeral so we said our goodbyes and spent the day together yesterday, so there's one less thing to worry about. I'm gonna miss him something fierce though.  
It's a long drive today, I hope we can get Eren ready quickly. I know for a fact Mikasa has been packing some of his bags for him the past couple of days and I already packed a load of his underwear and socks he left here as well as extra school supplies. I just know he'll forget.  
Shutting off the water I laughed to myself at the ridiculousness of my best friend. I can't believe we are all finally going to Reiss University together. We worked so hard to get here and it often felt as though we never would. That made me think of my dream and I paused whilst putting on my clothes.  
It's been a little while since I dreamed of my childhood, or as I like to refer to it, Before. As in Before Eren, Before family, Before human contact. Strange. Maybe it's the impending move that has made be dig through those old bones.  
Shrugging to myself I checked the time and saw I had only two minutes left to get my butt in gear. I grabbed by bag of toiletries and shoved my hair into a messy ponytail as it's still wet before walking out the door, locking it behind me, and to the car.  
My car is a silver three door Ford Focus that was a gift to me from the Jeagers for passing my driving test last year. When I tried to refuse it as too much Carla said that seeing as Eren had failed his test three times it's unlikely that he'll be driving any time soon, so it's more of an apology car because I will probably be roped into being his personal driver for the foreseeable future.  
And, well, I couldn't argue with that. It is true after all. I plonked my bag into the boot of the car and headed across the street to the Jeagers in search of the coffee and breakfast that will make me reasonably more human.  
Hearing Mikasa berating Eren even through the closed door as I approached the house made me smile. This was going to be an eventful morning it seemed. Resigning myself to the inevitable I knocked on the door before taking a step back, I have been whacked one too many times by various objects due to being unprepared for Eren's enthusiastic hugs. This was a lesson well learned.  
Carla opened the door and smiled at me. "Armin, you look lovely today."  
Confused I looked down at myself. I was wearing stone grey skinny jeans with a white short sleeve button up shirt and a navy blue hoodie at least three sizes too large that I'm sure belonged to Eren at some point. Blue and white canvas shoes completed my look. I decided it must be my hair. It is shoulder length and blond and when I put it back in a small pony tail some strands don't fit and loosely frame my face and get in my eyes. Mikasa says I look cute and sinful like that. I'm not really sure what that means and when I asked her she simply said that I could tell someone I had killed their grandmother and with this hair they'd still just be caught between kissing me and wrapping me in bubble wrap to protect me. I was blushing enough so I decided to leave it there and ask Eren. When I did though he just nodded and said in a god awful wise man impression, "Such is the power of the ponytail. It is both a curse and a blessing."  
Snapping myself out of my thoughts I smiled. "Thanks Carla! How bad is it in there?"  
"I advise coffee first," she replied laughing. "Maybe by the time you have drunk it he might have decided on what games to take."  
I groaned and she laughed again and invited me in to the glorious smell of bacon and frying onions.  
"I figured a bit of grease will give you energy for the drive."  
That didn't sound quite right so I just looked at her for a minute and waited.  
"Ok, ok! I wanted to stay out of the way of hurricane Mikasa in that room and breakfast is an excellent excuse. But don't you go telling them that."  
She waggled her finger threateningly at me and I couldn't help but fall into fits of giggles. Crossing my finger over my heart I migrated to the kitchen for a last moment of sanity before it begins.  
I couldn't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildly controlled chaos at the Jeagers and a suprise for Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I see you who left a kudos. It's much appreciated.  
> Here's another chapter for you. I have a couple more pre written that I'll update daily and after that updates will be twice a week.  
> Levi POV is coming too in a couple of chapters.

Eren came running into the kitchen just as I was finishing my coffee and made a beeline straight for me with the stupidest grin on his face that made me shake my head. No one running this late with this amount of stress should be able to look that happy but somehow he managed it.  
"'Min!" He yelled, that huge smile never leaving his tan face and green eyes glistening. "Mikasa kicked me out and is doing my packing, apparently I'm in the way." He took a moment to look scandalised at the very idea.  
"Tell you what, you help your mum with breakfast and I'll help Mikasa. It'll get done quicker and we do need to leave relatively soon if we want to get there in time for the introductory tour."  
"We don't need it, it's all just gonna be rules and that. We got them and a map in the packs we got in the post."  
"Yeah but we also need to meet our RA's for whatever dorm we are in and find out where we are living for the next year."  
At that reminder Eren started pouting. We had applied to be sharing a dorm but there's no way of knowing until we get there if we got it as there is no guarantee. A lot of people apply to stay with their friends after all.  
The thought of possibly living with a stranger made me just as nervous so I hugged Eren and just revelled in it for a minute before letting go. I don't usually allow myself to give in to my craving for physical comfort, but I was wanting it more than usual and I know that despite my guilty feelings Eren really doesn't mind. Must have been because of the dream again. I sighed and Eren held me tighter.  
"No matter what we'll still spend every day together and if your roommate is that bad you can come live under my bed like the weird little demon you really are."  
Just like that my tense mood was broken and I fell into laughter. The coffee kicking in might have helped too, I'm not usually this cheery early in the morning. Maybe it's the excitement. Either way time is getting on so I let go of Eren and headed to the kitchen door to go help Mikasa.  
"Ok, we both know I'm an angel. Now go butter some bread Jeeves, you don't want to deal with two hangry people now do you?"  
I hurriedly left before he could throw something at me and made a run for his room, though I heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "demons are just evil fallen angels you know." I can't even argue with that as it's true and I'm the one that told him.  
I knocked on the door to Eren's room before entering in case Mikasa was behind it, and opened it to pure chaos with Mikasa in the middle of it physically forcing a suitcase closed. She finished zipping it and came over to hug me and kiss my cheek. I have never told her how much I love that but she knows anyway, it's sometimes scary how perceptive she is.  
"What is there left to do?"  
She just shook her head. "I got all his sports gear packed and some of his photos and posters as well but he hasn't done his washing in ages and clean pyjamas and underwear is a problem."  
"Don't worry I had a load of his underwear and some t-shirts too that he left at mine over goodness only knows how long. They're all packed anyway and I think that covers both problems."  
She looked so relieved it would have been funny if it were not such a common occurrence. Eren is many wonderful things but organised is not one of them. It was a relief when he decided to major in physical fitness as well as health and nutrition. Eren has a passion for anything sporty and hopefully coursework and such won't be so demanding. He is smart and he doesn't struggle due to lack of trying, he just has trouble with academics that require him to sit and focus on one thing for extended periods of time.  
It's the opposite of me and Mikasa. She's naturally talented at most everything she does. She has a passion for fashion though, so she is majoring in that and also Art Design in Modern Culture. I think maybe it's because it's one of the few things she remembers sharing with her birth mother before her parents passed in a car accident when she was a child.  
She was adopted by the Jeagers when she was eleven. I have often thought that the Jeagers collect stray children like some take in stray cats as they have practically adopted me too. I have no doubts that if my grandfather hadn't claimed me they would have. Carla and Grisha have always seen me as family anyway and the feeling is mutual. Ugh my brain has gone off on a tangent again, but thinking of Grisha I asked where he is .  
"He's out at the moment, I don't know where but he left just before you got here and promised to be back before we leave at half six."  
We shared a look that plainly said we both have no idea what that's about but clearly something is going on. Mikasa shrugged and we both started moving round the room grabbing random bits and pieces we knew that Eren would want or need and packing them messily in the remaining suitcase.  
I was sitting on it whilst Mikasa was trying to zip it closed when Carla called to say that breakfast was ready. Now that is what I call good timing. Me and Mikasa shared a victorious smile before dragging the suitcases in the hallway to sit with her's. I brushed my now sweaty hair out of my eyes before checking the time. Six fifteen, just enough time to eat.  
Trying not to think of how I would have to try and fit all this in my car, I followed Mikasa into the kitchen and sat at the table. Carla put a plate of sandwiches on the table and Eren put a fresh cup of coffee in front of me, and a cup of tea in front of Mikasa. This is his way if apologizing and I'm grateful for it.  
I had just bit into my first sandwich, which was possibly the best thing I had ever tasted, when Grisha walked in the door looking pleased and far too energetic in my humble opinion. "Hey kids, are you excited? All packed?"  
My mouth was full so I just waved in his general direction whilst Eren answered. "Yeah, I think so." Me and Mikasa shared an amused look and she turned to Grisha.  
"My and Eren's bags are in the hallway to be put in the car still, but other than that we are ready to go."  
"Well then I'll go put them in the car whilst you guys eat so you don't have to rush. And Eren, you can't rely on Mikasa to do everything for you on university."  
Me and Carla burst into laughter as Eren gaped like a fish and demanded to know how Grisha knew he hadn't packed. When I glanced at Mikasa she looked as though she was going to try anyway and woe to anyone or anything that got in her way. Honestly I wouldn't put it past her to dress as Eren and take his tests for him if she could get away with it.  
We finished our breakfast quickly as we were due to leave right about now and I stood with our dishes to put them in the sink while Eren and Mikasa started saying bye and hugging Carla.  
I had just put them down when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a giggling group hug with Carla at the center issuing orders. "No drugs, don't get too drunk and no leaving assignments to the last minute. I'll call on Sundays but call me any time you want and let me know that you got there safe. And Eren, no fights "  
We extricated ourselves and headed to the door, muttering reassurances. It had warmed up while I was inside and looked as though it was going to be a scorcher of a day. Grisha was stood at the bottom of the path waiting for us. It looked as though he had finished with the baggage and I am extremely grateful for that, if a little surprised.  
"There was no way I was forcing those suitcases in that car and still have enough room for you three." Oh maybe not then. "So I figured it would be easier to put them in Mikasa's car."  
That took a minute to sink in and when it did all I could hear was Eren's shrieks of excitement and Mikasa's quiet thanks. She went and gave Grisha a hug, trying to hide her smile in the scarf she always wears. I could hear Carla laughing again behind me and couldn't help but feel my heart warm at the entire scene. Grisha walked Mikasa over to the car behind mine and Eren stopped screaming long enough to come admire it with me. It was a five door dark grey Nissan Note.  
"It's fully insured and taxed, and the tank is full. It's all in your name Mikasa so it's your responsibility now, I know your schedules won't match, especially when you start working and one car between the three of you just isn't practical any more. Besides you have more than earned this and it's past due."  
We oohed over the car for a few more minutes, during which Mikasa announced she was going to name the car Harold. If course that caused bickering to break out with Eren, who was adamant all cars were female. I was getting antsy though, and trying not to show it. We really did need to leave soon or risk being late if there is bad traffic on the way. Just the thought was enough to make me nervous.  
Grisha saw and took pity, bless that man. "Right get in your cars and go away. Me and your mum are looking forward to some peace and quiet after all. But remember," he said with an extremely serious expression, "deodorant does not replace a shower and condoms are a necessity not a luxury."  
I take it all back, do not bless that man! I climbed into my car with a face hotter than the sun whilst Grisha cackled like a madman in the middle of the street and was surprised when Eren joined me.  
"Your car was closer and I'll swap halfway. Just please drive before he carries on."  
Glad I wasn't the only one embarassed, I waved out the window and called one last bye as I started the car and pulled away. I handed Eren the SatNav and asked him to turn it on. I had already programmed in the university's address so all he had to do was click on it. He had just done so and started hooking his phone up to the stereo for music when he suddenly turned to me.  
"This is it 'Min. I can't believe this is happening, do you think we'll get lost? I bet the professors are super chill. Think there'll be a common area with a pool table?"  
I smiled while he nattered away too quickly for me to respond and let my mind wander.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at university and the welcome your. We meet a few characters here including Levi, if briefly.  
> Jean is a douche nozzle in this chapter and it will take a while for his underlying personality end general decentness to shine through. So Jean fans hang in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you, the next one will be Levi's POV. Please feel free to leave suggestions and notes, I don't bite and will take everything on board.  
> Please enjoy!

The drive went by surprisingly quickly singing along to bad pop songs and listening to Eren's various attempts at rapping. We stopped at a service station for lunch and spent an hour laughing with Mikasa about various things we saw on the road, and asking how she liked her new car.  
When we got back on the road I was on my own so I put on music that I enjoy and started planning what to do on arrival. There was of course Orientation and the tour of course, but when to unpack? Should I do a little shopping? If I have another room mate that isn't Eren, should we sit down and talk through rules and any shared expenses? I want to check out the library as soon as possible too, and I know we have the weekend before classes start but it would be nice to get in early before it's busy.  
I was still putting the finer points on my to-do list when we pulled up at the university at half two. Half an hour early, good. We had to drive around for a while looking for spaces but eventually managed to find two close to each other and only a few rows back from the entrance to the visitors center. We'll have to move when we know what dorm we are assigned to. I don't fancy dragging the suitcases all the way across campus.  
I got out of the car and stretched my stiff muscles, groaning. I'm definitely feeling the lack of a lie in but hopefully the excitement will be enough to keep me going for a while. I wandered over to Mikasa and Eren who were bickering over Harold again. I tapped Mikasa on the elbow and we headed towards the entrance. Halfway there Eren took my hand, still trying to convince Mikasa that Hillary would be more appropriate and I sent a grateful smile his way before opening the door for us.  
The lobby was huge and quite intimidating. It was mostly glass in a modern design with a large desk in the center. Details of the room though couldn't really be made out due to just how many people were wandering around. It looked as though the majority of people were congregating at one end of the room before breaking off and crowding in little groups, so that's where we headed.  
When we got there I saw people were grouping around what looked to be older students with name tags and clip boards. Next to them, where people were originally massing, was a large board with various sheets of paper pinned under three headers that I recognised to be the names of the on campus dorms. Rose, Maria, and Sina.  
A supervising professor instructed us to find our names, sorted alphabetically to find out which dorm we are in. "When you do, each paper has a name on the upper right corner. That is your group leader for your tour so please join them." I couldn't see over the heads of other students so I asked Eren to look for mine too. He smirked at me, obviously finding my situation hilarious so I elbowed him and tried to control my blush. Two hundred years ago I'd be average hight, it isn't my fault evolution drank miracle grow.  
He found both our names under Maria with Petra as our tour guide. Mikasa was in the same dorm but had a Hanji as a guide, so we headed towards the lined up guides and separated. She hugged us and wished us luck, kissing me on the cheek as she left.  
I spotted a strawberry haired girl with a name tag reading Petra just next to us and pointed her out to Eren. He dragged me by our linked hands towards her with a bright smile on his face.  
Petra turned, spotting us and smiled sweetly. "Hiya, are you with me? I'm Petra, if you are with me I'm the RA for the third floor in Maria. If you give me your names I'll check you off on my list and give you your dorms numbers, keys and student IDs."  
"Sure thing! I'm Eren Jeager and this is Armin Arlert. We're with you and applied to dorm together."  
"Well let's see." She looked at her clipboard and smiled brightly. "Great news then, you are both in dorm 82. Here are your packs. After the tour you'll be free to move in and make yourselves at home as the orientation class has been moved to tomorrow."  
Me and Eren took the things offered to us and high fived. We stood next to her with several others who had gathered there. It was only when we got a few curious looks that I realised I was still holding Eren's hand and started to feel self conscious about it. I squeezed his hand and let go.  
"We are only waiting for two more people then we'll start the tour. If they don't get here in time though we will head off and they can pick up their info when they arrive."  
I heard someone huff behind me and glanced to see a guy with a two toned haircut and a scowl on his face. I accidentally caught his eye so I sort of awkwardly grimaced and nodded at him. He took this as an invitation to start a conversation.  
"Can you fucking believe this shit? They can't be fucked to turn up on time then too fucking bad. You guys got here pretty damn close to the time, we've mostly been waiting ages. I swear if those fuckers don't turn up in the next ten minutes and we have to wait even longer I'm punching someone."  
I felt Eren stiffen up and start to get defensive, I grabbed his elbow to silently tell him to keep calm. Eren grumbled and turned back round to wait. We passed the time by trying to spot Mikasa in the crowd to no avail. After about fifteen minutes Petra decided that was enough and to get going. As she turned to leave however, two more teens ran up looking out of breath and a little sweaty.  
"Are you Petra? I am so, so sorry we are late!" It was a tall freckled male that spoke. I noticed then that the one next to him was female and looked similar, just with lighter hair and less freckles.  
"That's alright just give me your names and I'll check your dorms."  
"Marco and Ymir Boldt."  
While the two newcomers were being sorted out I could hear the same guy as before grumbling behind me. Something along the lines of "hungry as fuck" and "hurry this along." I tried to ignore it in favour of distracting Eren who was getting visibly more annoyed with the male. I can already tell this is going to be a tense tour, though I had to stifle a giggle when the Marco guy walked up to two tone and announced they were going to be roommates. Who needs reality television, seriously?  
The tour started just then and I pulled Eren to the front of the group, eager not to miss anything. Petra chatted away amicably as we walked and I decided that I like her. She is pleasant without seeming fake and informative without droning on needlessly. We passed the cafeteria/recreation center that was called Trost and passed a couple of blocks of buildings devoted to grouping majors. Like the Arts Building which held classes for Musical, Dramatic, Photography and Textile arts all in the same place. I was musing over the layout of the university when I heard Petra say something that made me stop dead in my tracks.  
"Sorry but did you just say this whole building is the library? And there is no limit to how many books we can take out at once? Do we need to register or just have our ID cards, and is there a fee? What's the lending period? Gosh I bet they have specialised sections on different floors."  
I had gotten myself incredibly excited and drifted into thinking out loud when I heard an exaggerated scoff behind me. It was if course the guy with the two toned haircut yet again. He opened his mouth and I mentally braced myself.  
"Jesus don't piss yourself already. Can't you just go ask at the actual fucking library later? Some of us want to get through with this shit some time soon."  
Before I could apologise Eren blew up at him. "What the fuck is your problem horseface? This is what the tour is fucking FOR, why are you even here if you don't want to learn shit? Why don't you do us all a favour and just fuck off."  
"Did you just call me horseface? My name is Jean you arsehole, I'm just saying what we are all thinking!"  
I jumped between them before things could escalate and apologised. I turned to Petra. "I am so sorry for this. I can ask at the library with no problems as I was planning to go there anyway."  
"Why are you apologising 'Min? It's this horseface that should be saying sorry to you! And he fucking better!"  
"Are you stupid or something? Just fucking try you suicidal bastard."  
Oh dear this is not going well at all. I'm about three steps from being an anxious puddle on the floor and I'm the one who needs to diffuse the situation. Ok, think. This would be so much easier if I knew anything at all about this Jean. Drastic measures then, as much as I want to see the rest of the tour it's time to leave.  
"C'mon Eren let's go get some ice cream and suprise Mikasa before we have to walk through sweaty hell with suitcases to unpack." When he didn't move straight away I decided to go on. "We need to call Carla as well and this would be a good opportunity to." I thought reminding him of his mother would calm him down as she hates it when he fights, even if it was always protecting me. It seemed to be working, or at least it was until Jean decided that it was a good idea to speak up again.  
"Go on then, listen to your boyfriend and piss off!"  
Well there goes that. I watched Eren step around me and raise his fist with a sense of inevitable foreboding and resigned myself to patching him up and damage control afterwards.  
"Oi shitty brats, what the fuck do you think you are doing?"  
I turned and saw a grumpy god. Ok slight exaggeration, well sort of. He was maybe an inch shorter than me with jet black hair that looked just so silky in an undercut hair style. When my eyes travelled down is when my brain decided to clock out.  
The mystery Greek god of a man pushed between Eren and Jean with a scowl on his perfect face. Ahem. I mean totally normal and completely average face that wasn't at all angular with smooth looking skin. Yeah, that.  
"Both of you calm the fuck down or I will shove my foot so far up your arses you will be tasting rubber. Who the hell gets into a fight before the tour is even over?  
Eren and Jean glared at each other before looking away, neither answering. Not that I could really blame them because this guy was intimidating, but maybe I'd get to see the rest of the tour after all.  
"Tch whatever, just shut up and pay attention to the rest of Petra's tour."  
He nodded at Petra as he turned to leave, heading towards a tall blond man standing nearby with a couple of suitcases. They must be second or third year students to not be on the tour themselves. I was snapped from my thoughts by Petra who calmly cleared her throat before answering my previous questions.  
We moved on after that and it turns out the tour was almost over anyway as it ended outside Maria itself. Jean left before Petra even finished telling us where we can find her if needed, which was frankly irresponsible. I mean she is the RA for our floor, what if he has issues with his dorm?  
Petra had finished whilst I was lost in my musings and mental scolding, and I only noticed when everyone else started leaving and Eren took my hand again. "I believe you promised ice cream good sir?"  
That made me laugh and I started walking back in the direction of the visitors center. "Text Mikasa to meet us at the start and we can all go."  
Eren smiled and took out his phone. I ran through the day in my mind as we walked, trying to commit everything important to memory but got stuck on a pair of steel grey eyes. How had I not noticed those before? Must have been while my brain was trying to restart. I frowned. I'm not sure how I feel about having such a strong reaction to a stranger. It's never happened before and I don't know how I'm supposed to react to it. Eren must have noticed how far into my own head I was and poked me in the side with the hand that was still holding mine, sending me a questioning look.  
I smiled reassuringly at him and squeezed his hand. "Let's get that ice cream before we turn into glorified pack mules."  
We got to the center still laughing at ourselves to see Mikasa already waiting for us. She raised her eyebrow when we walked in which only set us off again. Shaking her head she walked up and took my other hand. We left together like that, off on our first quest as university students.  
Ugh note to self, never tell anyone you referred to finding ice cream as a quest, even in your own head. I really need to go easy on the medieval fiction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV is here, and it's best to keep on Hanji's good side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had loads of fun writing this chapter, it was refreshing to change POV and sets the dynamic between Levi and his friends.  
> Tomorrow's chapter is the last prewritten one so after that it's a new chapter every Tuesday and Friday.  
> This work is still unbeta'd so please feel free to comment suggestions and/or questions.

I am going to fucking kill that monster eyebrowed masochistic shit. Who the fuck parks so far away from the dorms just because, and I quote, "it's a nice day out Levi, besides we don't have time to drive around looking for a closer space if we want to be on time to meet Hanji." On that note fuck shitty glasses too. It's hotter than the devil's balls and I'm dragging my case through crowds of insufferable brats.  
"Hey there's Petra. She must be running late on her tour."  
"Fuck only knows why she'd sign up to babysit brats this year. You know they are gonna drown her in their problems and not one of them knows what a fucking shower is half the time." I looked over to where Erwin was pointing while he chuckled at my statement and saw Petra with a group outside the library. I rolled my eyes when one of the little shits practically jizzed himself over the building, I mean come on I can hear the kid from here.  
If that wasn't enough the kid looked like he could have just walked out of some flowery anime with his small frame and large eyes and blonde hair falling out of a cute ponytail. Wait, what? Tch must be the sun, probably getting heat stroke or some shit.  
I frowned when some long faced brat started swearing at him and two of the shits started yelling at each other. I glanced at Petra and she looked as though she wasn't sure what to do. Tch she's too kind hearted to deal with this shit. I had already started walking over when Blondie broke in trying to calm one of them down. I think I heard Blondie call him Eren so that must be the tanned brunette.  
The other fucker doesn't know when to shut up though and things look like they are about to escalate so I better step in now. "Oi shitty brats, what the fuck do you think you are doing?"  
Blondie jumped a little at the sound of my voice before turning to look at me and seemed to freeze. I don't have time to ask what the fuck that is about, not that I care, so I walk past him to push between the two meatheads. "Both of you calm the fuck down or I will shove my foot so far up your arses you will taste rubber. Who the hell gets in a fight before the tour is even over?"  
Neither of them said anything but it didn't look as though they were going to fight any more and I can feel Blondie's eyes still on me so I decided to take my leave. "Tch whatever, just shut up and pay attention to the rest of Petra's tour."  
I headed back to Erwin who was stood where I had left him with both of our suitcases. He has his smug look on, what the fuck am I missing? I hate that look, he usually reserves it for when he has figured something out and knows something I don't, or is about to destroy someone in chess.  
"Well that was an interesting display Levi." Shit, I fucking knew it. "What are you on about eyebrows? They were causing trouble in Petra's tour and she's too nice to say shit about it."  
"Mmhm. Of course Petra is fully capable of handling herself and even you don't like being caught on the sharp side of her tongue. And it has nothing at all to do with the blonde you were staring at before that other one blew up at him, I'm sure."  
I just glared at him, picked my case back up and started walking again. Erwin had the audacity to laugh as I walked away from him. Tch. Of course I was breaking those brats up to help Petra, it had nothing to do with Blondie and how his face fell and looked so crestfallen and embarassed. Stupid shitty eyebrows has no idea what the fuck he's talking about. Maybe he's the one with heat stroke.  
While I contemplated the many ways to mutilate and murder one Erwin Smith we arrived at Maria. "Please fucking tell me the lift is working this year. I don't give a shit if we are only on the second floor I'm already going to have to take two showers after walking through that furnace, I don't have the patience for dragging my case up those fucking busy stairs. I mean it Erwin, I will start breaking ankles."  
He saw I wasn't joking and rushed ahead to check. Fuck shitty glasses again. She was the one that broke the lift on our SECOND DAY of uni last year with one of her stupid fucking drunken experiments. We never did find out where she got an actual fucking military grade compressor from.  
"Good news, the people's ankles are safe." Erwin actually fucking chortled when I caught up to him. I used the think people only did that shit in movies until I met him. "You know why they moved us this year? It's because there are still chemical burns all over the wall in Hanji's dorm that is connected to our old one. They thought it safer to leave that dorm empty this year."  
"As long as we are not shitty glasses neighbours again. I've done my time!"  
"Nah she is still in the same dorm so that any future damage is contained to the same area. It's a good thing she is already the university's lead resident in biological research otherwise she wouldn't get away with half of the things she does now."  
By this time we had arrived at our dorm and Erwin opened the door. I met Erwin last year after three previous roommates requested a change from me and he moved in a week after the start of term. Not my fault those shitty brats don't know what a fucking duster is, they were animals and good riddance. Me and Erwin got on well with only a few speed bumps. My abrasive personality didn't put him off and he was clean, and I could deal with his need to be in control of things and his sometimes pompous attitude. We balanced each other out quite well.  
I looked around our new dorm to see it was precisely like the last. Comprised of three rooms there was a shared bedroom with twin beds, a bathroom, and a living area with a kitchenette attached. I was surprised to note that it was already pretty clean and there was a sofa and a rug here. I looked at Erwin about to ask if he was sure this was the right dorm.  
"I had these dropped earlier by one of the professors who owed me for helping with his grading last year. He cleaned and stocked the fridge and cupboards too. I can make tea while you shower if you like."  
I rolled my eyes. Of fucking course, I should have known he had organised it. I wasn't joking about his need to control things, at least he doesn't try and control people. I just nodded in his direction and took my case to the bedroom intending to just get out my wash bag and head to the shower. I'll take another after I have finished unpacking, especially seeing as shitty glasses will be here soon. I'll need a shower after that, best believe it.  
When I got out of the shower freshly washed and changed into loose jogging bottoms and a t-shirt for easy movement, I could hear Hanji in the kitchen. How the fuck did I not hear her arrive? Usually I can hear her shriek two minutes before I see her and that is not an exaggeration.  
"LEVIII!" Case in point. "I missed you! You don't text as much as you should and why do you refuse to get Skype? I had to live without that grumpy face for two months! TWO MONTHS LEVI! We haven't spoken in FOREVER, everything's changed!"  
"Jesus fuck calm down shitty glasses we spoke this morning, what the hell could have possibly happened in the meantime?" She threw herself at me and I dodged out of the way just before she made contact so she landed sprawled across the breakfast bar. I snorted at her antics and went to collect my tea from beside the kettle, nodding at Erwin in thanks.  
"But your all grown up now! You are no longer my emotionally constipated midget, you have a crush." She pretended to wipe away a tear from the corner of her eye. "It's beautiful."  
I slowly turned to glare at her. "What are you on about shitty glasses?" She didn't answer, just grinned maniacally so I moved my glare to Erwin. "Care to explain before I break her neck?"  
He fidgeted uncomfortably but didn't drop his gaze and he fucking smirked. "I may have texted her about what happened earlier and your creepy intense staring at the blonde. Not to mention avoidance when I pointed it out."  
I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed deeply. "For the last time eyebrows I interceded for Petra. Nothing happened."  
Hanji scoffed and I glared at her again to no effect. Tch fucking shitty glasses is building an immunity. "So you wouldn't be interested in one Armin Arlert from Shiganshina who is majoring in Marine Biology and Oceanology, and minoring in World History? Oh well never mind"  
I gaped at her. Just, what? I shouldn't be surprised, knowing Hanji has always had a penchant for knowing things she shouldn't, but even so. "What the fuck Hanji? How do you even know that's the right kid? And even if it is, you weren't there! How would you even find these things out?"  
Hanji grinned, taking out her phone and bringing up a picture showing three people walking hand in hand. Blondie, well Armin, was the one in the middle with the most ridiculous half smile and slightly pink cheeks that made him look adorable. Not that I noticed.  
"You underestimate me Levi, I'm disappointed in you. Erwin called me as soon as he left for the elevator and described him, I was already at the visitors center waiting outside 'cause if he came in a car then he must have parked there. Anyway these guys came out and the one in the middle matched the description so I took a picture for reference.  
I had already stolen the paper with the names of the people Petra gave a tour to and from there it was as simple as sneaking into the records office and comparing my photo to the student ID photos in the private files. Want to know what dorm he's in? That brunette he's with is named Eren Jeager. They are roommates by application so they are obviously friends, and Mikasa Ackerman was in the group I led today."  
I just shook my head speechless and, though I hate to admit it, a little impressed with Hanji's skills. Trying not to think about how many rules and perhaps even laws were just broken I took my now cold tea to the bedroom. Decidedly ignoring the cackling I could hear in the room behind me, those bastards.  
I need to unpack and not think about how Armin's name suited him or how smart he must be to be doing two extensive majors and a completely unrelated minor on top that's bound to have a lot of essay heavy assignments. I wonder if it's just a hobby or for no other reason than personal enjoyment. Nope NOT doing that, I am UNPACKING. That is ALL. Tch, shitty brat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's POV  
> Introduction of a few more characters and another slice of Armin's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I know this is a lot of build up but I promise I am going somewhere with this and I want the character dynamics well established for it. More Levi/Armin interaction starts next chapter then continues without.  
> Just a reminder that from now updates will be on Tuesdays and Fridays.  
> Any feedback is welcome feedback and I will listen and reply to it all.  
> Thank you to the people who left kudos and have bookmarked.

This is it, I'm dying. I hurt, I'm tired and sweet Jesus I am only two steps away from cannibalism. Eren walked into the room and laughed when he spotted me sprawled on the floor contemplating if movement is even possible at this point.  
I mustered my best 'don't even' look which did nothing but make him laugh harder. "If you have quite finished your impression of a donkey can you help me up?" I really did need to move after all, staying on the floor all night is not really an option if I want to do something about my vocal stomach. Eren calmed down enough to offer his hand and yanked me to my feet.  
"I came to see if you wanted to order pizza but I think your stomach answered my question." Ok he is forgiven. Mostly. I refuse to totally forgive him until I can taste grease and cheese, and bearing in mind I just spent an hour and a half wrestling with HIS bags I think I'm not being unreasonable. He was helping Mikasa, but still!  
"There had better be hot wings somewhere in that order. Should I invite Mikasa or do you think she'd prefer to settle in with her roommate? Speaking of, did you meet her while you were up there or had she not arrived yet?"  
Eren went pale and stared straight at me. It was a little disconcerting, why was he looking so serious? "'Min she is terrifying. I made a comment about her being an emotionless husk on my way up the stairs and she had me on my back in like, three seconds "  
"Seriously Eren? How many fights can you pick in one day? Please tell me it was just a joke that was taken the wrong way 'cause that is easily fixable." I was perplexed by this entire situation. Sure what Eren said could be seen as rude, though I know he didn't mean it that way, but her reaction seems completely out of proportion. There must be something I'm missing.  
"That's just it 'Min! She wasn't angry at all, after she floored me she nodded at me and kept going up the stairs. She didn't even seem like she disliked me. Then again she didn't look like she particularly liked me either."  
"Annie's her name, right?" Eren nodded. "Well, we will just have to ask Mikasa about her. Maybe that was her way of joking with you or showing dominance or whatever. Honestly I'm too hungry to analyse it right now."  
Eren got the hint and took his phone out, walking into the living area with it while I got changed into a fresh t-shirt and boxers. It's too hot for anything else and honestly both Eren and Mikasa have seen me in a lot worse than this.  
Eren was hanging up as I walked into the room. "Sorry 'Min, Annie and a couple of her friends are tagging along so proper clothes are needed. Apparently one of them is taking the same major as me so this could be a good opportunity to get friendly with someone I'll be working with."  
He looked so excited at the prospect I couldn't even feel put out about the extra layers. Frankly I was curious about Annie as well. She must be ok with Eren otherwise Mikasa wouldn't bring her and she seems like an interesting puzzle to solve. I went in search of some shorts and found a pair in the bottom of my half unpacked suitcase.  
There was a knock at the door just then and Eren opened it to a softly smiling Mikasa. When I looked behind her I saw why. "Bertl!" Me and Eren threw ourselves at the sheepishly smiling giant of a man. Bertl, full name Bertholt Hoover, used to go to our school in Shiganshina but moved away two years ago. It was my crush on him that clued me in to my own sexuality and though the crush faded we stayed good friends. We have kept in contact after the move but he never told us he was coming here, otherwise I would have remembered as me and Eren haven't shut up about Reiss University for months.  
Bertl was smiling and hugging us back when I noticed the two other people with him and that we were still in the doorway, effectively blocking it. "Sorry! Come in, we don't have any furniture yet as we were going to go get some after orientation tomorrow. I'm Armin and this is Eren, how do you know Bertl?" I had directed this question mostly to a largely built blonde than to Annie as I assumed he'd be the one to answer based on what I had already learned about her.  
I'm Reiner, and I think you know this is Annie. Us three were friends after Bertholt moved to our old school and decided to come here together when we all were accepted. Me and Bertl have been dating for a while so we didn't want to separate."  
Bertl looked a little nervous as to how we'd take this news but honestly, even if I wasn't gay I couldn't help but be a little impressed. Eren seemed to share my sentiment. "Wow Bertl go get some, good for you! Hey man nice to meet you and, uh, hi Annie you look...nice."  
I gave Eren a look, trying not to laugh. He looked close to deciding it would be safer to just run for it and cut his losses. I had a mental image of him begging for forgiveness by presenting various objects at Annie's feet like she's some idol. Oh god that's it I can't stop laughing. Everyone is looking, oh god.  
I tried to save further embarrassment by going to get all the drinks, patting Bertl on the arm on the way so he would be reassured I wasn't leaving because of his news. I made a mental note to talk to him about it at some point and also to try and get to know Reiner. When I got back an easy conversation had broke out, despite the odd looks Eren was still shooting Annie who had yet to say a word.  
There was a knock on the door and I had to stop myself from running the short distance to answer it. Eren threw his wallet at me as I crossed the room and I gave him a look. "Pay me back half later." Ok I can get on board with that. He knows I hate it when he pays for me and such, I may struggle sometimes but I am determined to look after myself. I refuse to be anyone's burdain and goodness knows I lean on him and the Jeagers enough without this added strain. Even if they are well off and don't mind it's a point if principal. It took a lot of arguing on Carla's part to convince me to let them get the furniture. The condition that I insisted on was that it is all Eren's and would go with him when we move out of the dorm.  
The Jeagers did originally say they wanted to help out with university fees but I spent the best part of two years buried in the library and earned a full scholarship. I worked at the local cafe for six months too and saved every single penny I could so that I'd have some money in the bank for my car, food and other expenses until I settle in and find a decent part time job. It was hard and seemingly never ending but I am proud that I managed it and can support myself here.  
I payed for the pizzas and brought them over to where everyone was sat on the floor facing each other. Bertl was in Reiner's lap and that made me smile, he looked so happy and comfortable there which is rare for him. Everyone dived in and I quickly claimed a few slices for myself, sighing in bliss when I bit into the first piece. 

~  
There is a strange boy staring at me. I wish he wouldn't, I know that I look weird. I never used to think about how I look but everyone here is different from me.  
It's been days since the Lady With The Light came. I can't count how many yet but she says I will learn. She says lots of things. I haven't said anything, that's something I already learned from Mama. The Lady With The Light can talk though. I like it when she does  
~  
The strange boy is here again. He smiles a lot and spoke today. He says I look better. I'm not sure what that means, or if I looked bad before. But I do look different now. I'm bigger in places like my legs, arms and tummy.  
I want to ask him what he means but that might be bad if Mama and Papa hear. I want to be good for them 'cause I wasn't before.  
~  
The Lady With The Light came with the strange boy today. He's smiling again but I decided I don't think he's real. I know The Lady is 'cause she holds my hands. She feels like safe and warm.  
The Lady is talking again. "Little one, would you like to come with us today? Come with us when we go and stay always?" What? But the boy isn't real he's just the mad! I look at him curiously. If The Lady talked about him maybe she sees him too. Does that mean he is real or does she have the mad as well?  
No she can't have it. She's The Lady With The Light so she takes away the mad. I nervously moved closer to the boy and he smiles bigger like it made him feel good inside. "hi, you can come. It's real nice and we made special cake!"  
I want to touch him to make sure. I reach out my hands to take his like I do the lady's but he steps closer and puts his arms over mine and behind my back. I freeze. What is this? It feels nice so I do it back. Nearly all of us is touching and I'd feels so nice. I think this is what holding is.  
"I'm Armin. Please, I want to come when you go." It's barely a whisper but it's enough.  
~

I wake up before the alarm this time. I hope these dreams don't become a regular thing again, it's too emotionally exhausting to relive the past. At least this time it was some of the better memories and not the Before, I can be grateful for that much.  
Deciding that I was not going to get any more sleep and I might as well get up I dragged myself out of bed. I went and set up the coffee maker before heading to the bathroom with my clothes so it will be ready by the time I have had a shower.  
I came out again feeling a lot more with it, some caffeine and I'm ready to face the day. I thought about the impromptu pizza party last night while I poured a cup. It was really very nice which was surprising as there were two newcomers and I'm not usually the most confident or adept in social situations with strangers. You can't help but get in with Reiner, though, as despite his opposing appearance he has the personality of a joking brother bear.  
Surprisingly, despite her stoic demeanor it was Annie I ended up chatting to the most. We talked for over an hour about different martial arts, their origins and misconceptions about them in today's culture. It turns out that's her passion and she even agreed to take Eren with her to her next lessons so that he can watch.  
It was a cosy atmosphere and I was happy for it. It was like Bertl had never left, and he's going to be in my history classes. I'm so glad to have him there so there is one person I know and we can support each other. He has such a nervous disposition but I think Reiner is helping him with that.  
Mikasa is coming to help shop after she heard me and Eren gush over the idea of getting bean bags instead of a sofa. Apparently that's not a practical idea and terrible for back support. And I get that but imagine curling up in one under a quilt in winter, like it's your own little nest.  
Maybe I can convince her that one as well as a sofa is a good idea.  
I heard Eren's alarm go off and finished my coffee. When Mikasa hugged me bye last night she asked me to look after him, it made me realise that she hasn't been away from him before. Since here adoption they have almost never even spent more than a night apart. I promised I would and she kissed me twice on the cheek as thanks. As if there were even a possibility i would ever say no to her.  
I figure looking after includes breakfast so I dug through the cupboard for the frying pan to do pancakes. I so deserve brownie points for best roommate for remembering to pick up crockery and basic cooking utensils when food shopping yesterday. Or maybe in this case they would be pancake points.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV  
> Levi comes to terms with some things and seems destined to keep running into a certain blond mushroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> After this one I'm going to start making the chapters longer to make up for the wait between. I'm debating weather to alternate POV sequentially or just do whichever seems to fit in the part of the story I'm writing, let me know what you'd prefer.  
> The build up is pretty much done now so the story will start moving faster soon.  
> Until next time!

I woke up sat at my desk, which is not the least bit surprising. I'm just impressed I managed to sleep at all. One look at the clock told me I had been out for four hours give or take, not bad. Despite the bitch of a backache it has left me with.  
All the brats will be in orientation and most of the return students will still be in bed at nine in the morning. I'd call them lazy shits if I didn't envy them, besides soon enough we'll all have enough sleepless nights keeping up with work or, in some cases, getting pissed arsed drunk.  
Whatever. The point is it's quiet enough for a run around campus without having to wade through stupidity. If I take a bag I can pick up my books from the library on the way back, two birds one stone and all that shit. I got up and put on some jogging bottoms and a vest, I'll shower after my run when it's more worth it and if I bump into shitty glasses the sweat might deter her from trying to manhandle me. Doubtful but I can live in hope.  
Snorting at the idea of me being a particularly hopeful person, I grabbed my keys and walked out of the door. I had left my phone behind but that's ok, I probably wouldn't be gone for much more than an hour. When I got out of the dorm I noticed the day is much cooler, good I am sick of living in the seventh circle of hell, trying not to burn and dealing with the tourist fuckers reserved for this season who are covered with the remnants of ice cream more often than not and so fucking loud literally ALL of the time.  
I started jogging a loose circuit of the grounds, when I get bored I'll head to the library. Until then there is plenty to occupy myself with, like thinking of my plans to scrub the dorm properly today or working on my excuses for when shitty glasses inevitably tries to drag me out to socialize with whatever weirdos she has picked up this year. They are always the most creepy people who end up dropping out or moving away. It's been the same since we were kids, though Petra was the exception to that rule. Not that she's strictly normal but she's so lovely that she gets on with everyone, until you piss her off that is.  
I realised how distracted and lost in my own thoughts I had become when I saw the first group of brats walking towards me. I must have been running longer than I realised and orientation is over. That's my cue to pick up my books and get the fuck out of here. I changed direction and jogged lightly to the library. Thankfully it wasn't busy yet, in fact looking around I don't see anyone. Not even at the desk. Tch fucking typical, I'll have to wait while they Jack off or whatever it is they are doing.  
As I reached the desk I heard the main door open behind me and turned expecting to see someone in one of the university shirts apologizing for being away. That is not what I got. What I did see was Armin Arlert looking down at what appeared to be a list while he walked, with a definitely not cute light frown that just wrinkled his brows and made his equally non-cute nose scrunch up.  
He glanced up as he got closer and seemed to do a double take. He swallowed and for a moment I thought maybe he was a little scared of me. It's possible, most people are and I know I have a terrible case of resting bitch face. But no, he's smiling at me now. It's small and not as carefree as the one in the photo but just as lovely. I mean, uh, he's ok I guess.  
"Hello, I'm Armin." I know. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the argument you had to break up yesterday. Eren is a good guy, he's just protective with a short temper and doesn't like it when people insult me and, well, just thank you is all I guess."  
He started off ok but seemed to get increasingly embarrassed and red as he went on. Which, again, is not adorable and I am not at all smug about the fact that he even remembers me. Why is he fidgeting? Oh right I still need to reply! "Levi. Don't worry about it I heard what that arsehole said so I can see how that got a rise out of...was it Eren you said your boyfriend's name is?"  
I know his name of course and I'm only curious about what Armin will day to the boyfriend comment. They were holding hands before and are living together after all. Anyone would be curious.  
Armin turned a delicate pink and stuttered his answer. "I am g-glad you understand b-but Eren is just my best f-friend. He's straight and l-like a brother to me s-so, yeah." So Eren is not a boyfriend and straight, noted. Also noted that Armin did not say that he is straight too. Not that I care. Fuck I gotta get outta here, this kid is messing with my head.  
"Well the shits that work here are off slacking somewhere so I think I'll come back later for my books." He looked kind of sad at my leaving and I compulsively added, "I hope to see you around Armin. Maybe next time we bump into each other we won't both be busy with other things."  
I was just about to berate myself for my rash words when the kid fucking beamed. "Yeah I'll see you around Levi! We will have to hang out." Shit I am so fucked. He is smiling so wide and those huge clear blue eyes are sparkling. He's worn his hair down today and one side is tucked behind his ear, it just touches his shoulders and in that one moment I am so fucked because damn he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I want to make him smile like that always.  
I managed a stiff nod and tried to walk calmly rather than flee this mushroom haired piece of fluff like he was chasing me with a chainsaw. Ok so let's think this shit through. I am attracted to him, no use in trying to deny it after that, and maybe Hanji is right and I have a bit of a crush. Not that I'd ever tell shitty glasses that even with my dying breath, she'd have a fucking brain aneurysm just at the thought.  
On second thought fuck thinking it through. I'm Levi fucking Ackerman, no way am I scared of what that kid does to me. It's not his gender that bothers me, I've never really felt more than a detached appreciation for anyone before but this isn't exactly that much of a suprise. I mean, the kid has aspects and mannerisms of both genders and a dick doesn't put me off. So fuck it, whatever happens, happens. I can at least get to know him.  
Feeling better about my impulsive comment to hang out with Armin again, I got to my dorm and opened the door. And of fucking course shitty glasses was in the kitchen making god only knows what. I swear that woman didn't shop once all last year. I ignored her and went to shower and get changed, got loads to do if I'm going to make this place fully habitable.  
Hanji was eating toast when I got back to the kitchen. "You you gonna actually buy your own food this year or just eat ours again?" Hanji didn't bother answering me, seemingly too intent on her food to spare the jab a moment of her attention. I shrugged, not really bothered, and started to make myself tea and a bagel. I thought about my encounter with Armin while I worked. He seemed so nervous and off, I wonder why? Maybe he just gets anxiety or whatever, in which case the more we talk the calmer and more comfortable he will become.  
Hanji waited until I sat down to look right at me and ask quietly, "How's Armin?" I choked on a bite of food I had just taken. What the fuck, is shitty glasses a mind reader now? I wouldn't put it past her with all her freaking experiments to do something to herself but we haven't even started classes yet for fucks sake. Looking at her I saw that no, she had no idea I had seen him again she was just teasing to get a reaction out of me. Well shit it worked.  
I scowled as she grinned at me and contemplated if it was worth strangling her just for the shits and giggles of it. Tch whatever, if I tell her I saw him she'll just cling to it harder so if I just brush over her comment she might drop it and move on to a new obsession. Mental note to check my surroundings next time I bump into Armin though, just in case. Shitty glasses has already shown off her stalking capabilities.  
"You're the one who knows everything about him. If your here for the next few hours go bother Erwin. I gotta make this place a bit more habitable or it'll start looking like whatever pigsty you usually like to live in."  
Hanji actually fucking laughed at that so I just rolled my eyes and took her plate with mine to wash up. She isn't biting back like she always does so I figured she must have another headache and got some orange juice and paracetamol, putting them in front of her. "Get some new glasses sorted out already or you will be useless in your classes."  
I walked away and started rifling through cupboards for cleaning supplies before she could react. I don't usually do something that shows how I care so openly, but Hanji and Erwin have always been exceptions. Doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it though, I prefer to do things that people don't notice but makes their lives easier.  
Anyway back to work. I pulled on some rubber gloves and got down to it.  
~  
"Levi. Levi. Levi, as interesting as the back of the linen cupboard surely is I'm starving and you've been going for hours. Let's get some lunch." I pulled my head out to scowl at Erwin. Admittedly the most I have interacted with him so far today is when he woke up and commented on my cleaning spree, and I am really quite hungry now that my attention was focused on my own stomach.  
"Ok eyebrows let's go to Garrison." Garrison is a nearby pub/carvery that has been a favourite of hours since we found it last year. We had to go out to eat 'cause there was literally nothing in and we were drunk and hungry. Turns out we found a nice place with good food and friendly staff.  
I wiped the dust off my hands and collected my wallet and phone, heading out the door close behind Erwin. When we called the lift however, it opened to a brat struggling under the weight of three huge bean bags and a rug. It took a moment to register that the brat is Eren, and Erwin noticed too. Shit, I don't like the glint in his eye. "Hey man, looks like you could use another set of hands or two. Me and Levi can help you carry these to your dorm. I'm Erwin, by the way." He didn't give the brat a chance to answer before entering the lift and taking two of the bean bags. I scowled at Erwin to show my displeasure at his less than subtle meddling and took the rug.  
"Thanks guys. I told my roommate I was just getting a rug so he stayed behind to bake stuff. Honestly my arms were about to fall off, wait, you're that guy from yesterday. I'm sorry about that, 'Min kind of told me off for it."  
He looked a bit sheepish and shamed so I decided to spare him and nodded in his direction. He smiled stupidly wide, and the doors opened to the fourth floor. We followed Eren to dorm 82 and he opened the door, calling out as he entered. "'Min I'm back and I may or may not have bought more than a rug."  
I looked around a clean and well organised living area, though it's obvious they are still settling in and deciding where they want things. I could hear music and singing and turned toward the kitchenette where I then proceeded to loose all logical thought. In the kitchen was Armin, just taking muffins out of the small oven. The first thing I noticed though, was that he is singing and dancing while he worked which appeared to involve a lot of arse wiggling.  
Speaking of said booty, it is encased in only a pair of boxers in with some design on that frankly, I'm having a hard time concentrating on. He's also wearing an oversized baby blue t-shirt and pastel pink apron, his hair back in that frustratingly adorable ponytail. I tried to remember if he was wearing that t-shirt earlier and couldn't, I hadn't taken note of his clothes at all, too engrossed with him. Eren came up next to me and scoffed. "Really 'Min? Undertale boxers?"  
Armin replied starting to turn. "Anyone who says they don't want Papyrus on their butt is a terrible liar and don't try to deny i-EEP!"  
He shrieked when he spotted me and Erwin watching the proceedings looking amused, and ran into the bedroom with a face that would rival a tomato. Well if nothing else I can definitely say that attraction is NOT an issue because damn, that arse is gonna haunt me. Who would have guessed it would be so...yeah. Ok i guess coherent thought still isn't one hundred percent yet, not that I can be blamed for that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin POV  
> This is all pretty much interaction between the four of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the slow chapters. From next chapter the timeline speeds up considerably and everyone grows more comfortable and familiar allowing the plot to get moving.  
> I saw this fic now has over 100 hits, 4 kudos and 2 bookmarks and just want to say thanks. It's really heartening to know people are actually reading this and I appreciate it.  
> See you on Tuesday, lovely people!

My bed looks like an inviting place to hide in forever after that performance. Just what I needed in front of new people, one of them being Levi, is to parade around singing in my underwear! Maybe this is a message from a higher power to invest in some pyjama bottoms in the future to lounge around in.  
Not that it helps my current predicament. First things first trousers, then I can tackle facing the people in the living area. I pulled on some black jeans and took a deep breath, here we go. When I walked out I noticed Eren already halfway through a muffin and raised my eyebrow. Seriously those just came out of the oven, how is he not burning his mouth? He must be made of steel. I shook my head and turned to face Levi and the stranger, who I now recognised as the blond who was waiting at the side of the pathway when I first encountered Levi.  
"Sorry about that! I wasn't expecting anyone other than Eren, and maybe Mikasa, so I had changed into my comfy clothes." I'm not sure why I'm trying to explain and justify myself, I'm just making it worse! And now the blond is laughing and if my face is as red as it feels I can't blame him one bit.  
Levi smirked at me. "We need to stop meeting like this. Do you greet all your guests this way?" That cheeky so and so! Well I can play this game just fine, best believe it. I gave Levi my best wide eyed innocent look.  
"Oh certainly not, however I seem to recall that I was in my own dorm so perhaps I should ask if you always instigate meetings this way, by popping up unannounced when someone is alone and vulnerable. After all, wasn't it you that implied we'd run into each other again?"  
Eren and the blond looked confused but if I'm not mistaken Levi looks impressed and amused. "I can't say any of that is untrue but your innocent act is ruined when you look so damn smug." Shoot. Oh well, I'll have to work on that. "For the record your brat was taking over the lift with all his shit so Erwin offered to help."  
Ah so Erwin must be the blond's name. I opened my mouth to introduce myself to him properly when I caught sight of the overly large bean bags that are next to the sofa and certainly weren't there before. "Oh my goodness Eren tell me you didn't and those aren't what I think they are." Eren grinned mischievously and I emitted and undignified shriek and threw myself on the nearest one, I was immediately absorbed and became a barely visible ball of giggles.  
After a moment I remembered my audience and removed myself from the bag. I couldn't find it in myself though to feel embarassed and kept grinning, probably looking like an idiot in the process. "Mikasa is going to burst a blood vessel when she sees this, I spent an hour this morning trying to convince her they are a necessity."  
"It sort of worked I think. At least she wasn't threatening us so much near the end, that's why I got three. We can convert her, or hope she gets trapped in one while we run." I laughed and walked over to save the rest of the muffins that he is currently eyeing up, taking them over to Erwin and Levi.  
"Thanks for helping Eren. Have a muffin, they're banoffee. I always get carried away and bake too much. There's hazelnut and chocolate cookies, peanut butter brownies, or mandarin cheesecake if you'd prefer." Erwin looked at me like I am some sort of angel, so I offered him the tray first with a raised brow. I seem to be doing that a lot in the proximity of Levi.  
"Thanks Armin, I am starved. We were on our way to get lunch when we ran into Eren." Huh I don't remember my name being mentioned, ugh I'm letting my mind get away from me. Eren must have told him my name, or even Levi if he was talking to Erwin about our encounter at the library. I hope it's not that, I made such a fool of myself. Stuttering and everything.  
In my defence though, I was heavily distracted by a sweaty Levi wearing a tank top. There was this one bead of sweat that was running down his neck toward his collarbone. What I would give to run my tongue...nope! This is not a good time to follow that train of thought. I brought myself firmly back to earth and noticed Eren had wandered over with a hopeful expression. I rolled my eyes and gave him another ruddy muffin. He hugged me in thanks and held my hand with his free one while he munched happily away. Levi and Erwin watched curiously but didn't comment on it, much to my relief.  
"Why don't you brats join us. We are heading to Garrison, it's a good place and nearby."  
Erwin stared at Levi like he is some kind of mythical creature, and he kind of is, but Levi seemed unbothered and waited for our answer. I looked at Eren who just shrugged, still having his mouth full of muffin. We don't have any plans so I don't see why not. "Sure, just give me a moment." Eren put on his shoes and started gathering his things while I quickly cleaned up the remaining baking ingredients. Putting some cookies and brownies in a container and packing them in my shoulder bag for Levi and Erwin.  
"I got your wallet and keys." I managed to turn in time to catch them as Eren threw them at me. "Do we need to drive? If so, mind if we go in 'Min's car?" I was glad he asked, I don't really feel comfortable in a car someone else is driving. It's the reason I went for my driving test first out of the three of us.  
Levi shrugged to Eren's question. "Sure, Eyebrows can give you directions as we go. It's only a ten minute drive away." I smiled at him in thanks and put on my shoes. We headed out the dorm and they followed me to my car. I heard heard Levi snort behind me and turned to see him looking between Erwin and my car. It took a moment to realise why but when I did I burst into laughter.  
"Yeah I didn't think through how I'd fit a ludicrously tall and muscular freak of a human being into this." With that Eren realised the problem and started to chuckle too. I was about to apologise to Erwin for my thoughtless comment when I noticed he was also snickering.  
"If I sit in the passenger seat I'll be fine, but I skipped clown school so crawling into the back isn't really an option. It'll be easier to give you directions this way too." I nodded and unlocked the door, pulling my seat forward for Eren to climb in behind and motioned for Erwin to do the same for Levi before getting in behind the wheel.  
I started the car and pulled out. "Am I heading to town center?" Erwin nodded and I concentrated on the road, listening to the conversation going on in the back seat. Following Erwin's instructions I pulled up outside a cozy looking carvery on a slightly out of the way corner and we all got out.  
The inside of the building is nice, decorated much how I imagine an old country home would be with thick carpet, wood paneling and an ornate fireplace. We were shown to a table by a pretty red headed young lady who had the eye for Levi, which I am not jealous about at all. Ok maybe a little, but that's fine I can just limit my interactions with her so I'm not rude. She pointed out the station for the carvery and gave us menus incase we wanted something else before leaving without drink orders.  
It's a bit early for such a big heavy meal so I opened my menu to be nosey at the other options. The tagetelli carbonara looks good so I decide to order that and closed my menu ready to rejoin the conversation that had continued without me. The waitress returned with our drinks and to take our orders and I shook my head when Eren predictably ordered a burger. That's all he'd ever eat if he thought he could get away with it.  
Things were quiet for a moment so I decided to open the conversation again with a classic question. "So Is this your second or third year of study? What are you majoring in?"  
It was Erwin who answered, he strikes me as the more chatty of the two. I was reminded of Reiner and Annie and had to forcefully hold in my smirk. I don't think Levi would like the comparison, but I made a mental note to mention it to Eren later. "Well I'm majoring in business ethics and economics. I'm taking over the family business at some point but it has a lot of room for improvement, so I'm studying as much as I can in the meantime to best formulate my plans for change in today's climate." Yikes that's impressive. Especially considering that this work he is putting in is probably unecessary if he just wanted a cushy life in a secure position. I wonder what made him want to do it. Whatever the reason I'm definitely feeling my social standing, or lack thereof.  
"And Levi originally studied criminology and criminal phsycology but decided not to continue them this year and is going in mostly undecided. Though he is also minoring in business ethics. This is both our second year and we plan to stay for a third.  
Second year undecided? That's rare, I doubt it was because of difficulty. Levi seems too stubborn to just give up on something for such trivial reasons. "Why did you decide to forgo your original major?" I blushed when I realised that was probably a personal question but didn't back down from Levi's gaze. I do want to know after all.  
"I went into it expecting something that I realised wouldn't happen." He shrugged like it didn't matter. "No point in continuing with something that wouldn't be worth it after that." I just nodded, thinking that's the best I'm likely to get for now. There's a lot more in what he didn't say, but I'll dissect that later.  
The rest of lunch went on in much the same manner, asking each other questions and sharing stories. The only sticky moment was when Erwin asked when me and Eren met. Eren glanced at me before saying that we met when we were both six years old through his mother. Thankfully they didn't ask him to elaborate, though I did notice another curious look coming from Levi.  
We learned a lot about each other I think. Eren almost choked in his food when Levi told us about his issues with his first roommates. Even more so with how genuinely disgusted Levi looked when describing how one of them used his sock to scratch between their toes.  
I caused a bit of embarrassment at one point when I got into a heated debate with Erwin over the pros and cons of adding a timer to 3D chess in a competitive environment. It was brought to an abrupt end when Eren shoved a roll into my mouth and Levi hit Erwin and told him to shut it or be certain that his argument was worth spilling his blood over.  
So slightly embarrassed with plans to completely decimate Erwin sometime soon on a shortened timer just to prove my point, thank you very much, I put enough money on the bill to cover me and Eren with a tip. When he opened his mouth to argue I sent him a death glare as he hadn't let me give him money for the pizza last night when it got down to it.  
I took Eren's hand as we all stood in too good of a mood to care if I am being too needy. We headed out to the car and got back in with much less fuss and fumbling this time round.  
I drove back to Maria, proud I remembered the way, still smiling and feeling strangely comfortable with these people. I have a lot in common with Erwin and the more I learn about and talk to Levi the more of an enigma he becomes and the more I want to know. It helps that they just seem to accept when I don't talk about family or how much I'm always burdaining Eren with touch.  
I smile at Eren through the rearview mirror, he likes them too I can tell. I pulled up at the dorm and we all got out heading inside to the lift.i noticed Erwin subtly trying to stretch his legs and silently vowed I'd bite the bullet and let them drive next time. I'll just try not to concentrate on the car. I remembered the box of goodies I had sorted earlier and pulled it out, giving it to Levi as we got into the lift.  
"Armin!" Eren looked like I had physically betrayed him and I sniggered. I hugged Erwin then Levi goodbye when the lift reached the second floor and jumped back waving sheepishly when I realised I probably just crossed a line. Eren, God bless him that angel of mercy, started saying his own farewells to brush over the awkwardness I'm feeling.  
The lift carried on to our floor and we got off. "They were nice, but please tell me we have more baked goodness and that was not all of it. They aren't that nice." I laughed and shook my head, opening the door to our dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi POV  
> Aftermath of lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late, next chapter will still be on Friday, just had no chance to update yesterday due to unforeseen circumstance.  
> After this chapter the time skips start to move on the year and their budding friendship.  
> Thank you to the lovely people commenting, reading and enjoying!

I opened the dorm and walked toward the kitchen to put on the kettle. I glanced at the clock and fuck, we were at lunch for three hours. It didn't feel that long. I should be annoyed that I have lost so much of my day to social interaction with two brats but I don't have it in me. That was at least, until I glanced at Erwin's smug face.  
"You are feeling oddly social today Levi, will this become a regular thing?" Tch, of course Eyebrows has to pry and can't leave these things be. I rolled my eyes at him but before I had a chance to give a witty retort I heard screeching in the distance. Oh hell no, this is some horror movie shit. I watched him the whole fucking time and I didn't see him on his phone once! Fuck, too late for escape.  
"Leeevi!" Yup definitely horror movie worthy. Hanji burst through the door and i put the counter between us to avoid being attacked whilst sending a look of utter betrayal to Erwin. "I'm so proud of you shorty! Out socialising with the natives like a normal human being. Did you jump Armin yet?"  
I can already feel a headache coming on, this is going to be a long afternoon. "No Shitty Glasses and I am not going to jump the kid. You and Eyebrows can just give up on whatever scenarios you creeps have dreamed up. And for fucks sake stop stalking me or so help me I will skin you alive and go all Ed Gien with the furniture in your dorm."  
I don't like the look Hanji and Erwin are sharing, it only means trouble for me. Fuck it, I'll ignore it or risk encouraging them. Sending one more glare their way for good measure I decided it would be a good idea to go and pick up my books. First class is in two days and I don't think the library is open on Sundays.  
"Whatever just try not to blow up the dorm, I'm going out to pick up my books. If those lazy shits are actually working when they should be, that is." They waved to acknowledge they had heard me and I headed back out the door feeling like there is nothing in hell or on earth that will make me leave it's sanctuary again any time before Monday.  
My mind wandered as I walked, something it seems to be doing a lot of just lately, and I thought over lunch with Eren and Armin. For two brats they are quite interesting, I'm having a hard time figuring them out really. There's more to their relationship than meets the eye and I want to learn about it all. Use my first useless year at uni to figure them out. I mean sure it was criminal phsycology but I'm sure I can put it to normal life situations and people. I paused when I realised how creepy that thought was. Fuck it I'm in too deep to worry about it now, who the fuck else gets a school girl crush after one fucking conversation in a library?  
Speaking of which apparently I've arrived and the bald Twit behind the desk is staring at me waiting for the answer to a question I didn't hear. At least that's what I assume he's waiting for, who the fuck knows. "Hey man you ok?" I nodded and handed him my list of books, waiting for him to sort them out. I'm not in the mood for conversation so I just left him to it. I know Erwin. And Hanji are probably busy trying to figure out why I even offered the brats to come for lunch as I'm not known for being social with anyone I'm not already close with, and as much as they tease I don't think they realise my interest in Armin is as strong as it is. Thank fuck for that at least.  
So safe to say my quota for interaction is filled for the weekend. When I get back I think I might just finish unpacking and bury myself in blankets. I should really go to the gym but fuck it I'll go Monday after class. I looked around still waiting, this brat is taking fucking forever with my books. Probably slacking again if it's the same shit who was supposed to be here yesterday but wasn't. I don't have the patience for this shit so I start walking through aisles to try and find that lazy douche nozzle.  
I found him in an aisle that isn't even the right section for any of my books, rubbing the back of his head and looking at my list in his hand, a small stack at his feet. "Any reason this is taking so long? Or why you are looking for..." I peered over to see what book he had yet to get "...An Accountancy Compendium in the sociology section?" The guy had the grace to look embarassed at least and smiled in a self deprecating way while still rubbing his head. I wander if he's bald because he rubbed all his freaking hair off. That's an amusing thought.  
"Sorry man. Truth is I'm kinda lost, I don't work here I'm just covering my friend while she makes a coffee and snacks run. This is the last one I gotta find though. Any idea where the accountancy section is? If not, Sasha should be back soon."  
Tch fucking typical. Just my luck to come when someone who doesn't know what he's doing is made to cover. This place needs more staff I swear. Armin said he wants a job, and judging by his freakout during the tour this place would be great for him. Oh for fucks sake mind is wandering again. I tutted at myself this time and started leading Baldy to the right place, which is on an entirely different floor. He spotted the book first and grabbed it, adding to the stack he is already carrying and went back to the desk.  
I watched until he had scanned the books and my ID, fumbling the whole time, before thinking fuck it. "Hey Baldy, you got applications for jobs here?" The guy stared into space for a solid twenty seconds, presumably needing to think about my long and complicated request, before jumping and opening drawers at random. It surprisingly only took a minute for him to emerge from under the desk with a lightly crumpled piece of paper looking triumphant. If I roll my eyes any harder they will actually roll out of my head like Erwin always claims they will.  
I took the paper and put it between two of my books to flatten it from its rough treatment. I nodded at Baldy and left, debating what to do with the application. I should just slide it under their door or maybe keep it on me so I can give it to Armin the next time I see him, but that might seem kind of creepy if he realises that's what I did. I was just arriving at Maria when I thought about the post box. Perfect, that way he won't even know it was me that put it there.  
I was still congratulating myself after I had posted the application when I arrived at my own dorm. It's empty and strangely quiet but I'm not really complaining, I remember Erwin saying yesterday that he wanted to take Hanji shopping for extra safety goggles and rubber gloves after she came up with a rash at the end of last year so I assume that's where they are.  
I stop on the way to the bedroom to get a bottle of water and see a note on the fridge. Yep he has taken Shitty Glasses shopping and I don't envy him that task one bit. I go to the bedroom and stack my books on the desk, just a bit of unpacking left to do then fucking finally I can relax.  
~  
Erwin found me four hours later with my headphones in and browsing on my laptop sitting on my bed. I was looking at this new Japanese tea website that has just started shipping and has a huge variety, when a hand appeared in my field of vision and I jumped a mile. I took out the earbuds and glared at Erwin. The fucker did that on purpose, there are other ways to get someone's attention. "I brought food with me for dinner and some cream to go with the muffins for desert. I remember Eren said that makes them even better." I doubt it, those muffins are like heaven on your fucking tongue. I don't even usually like banoffee.  
I frowned when I saw Erwin has a bag from the local Indian takeaway in one hand. "Well put them on the kitchen table Eyebrows. We are not eating food in bed like fucking animals, that's how you get stains and who wants to sleep in a duvet that reeks of curry?" I stretched and followed him out to set the table and help dish up.  
Dinner was comfortable, Erwin told me about his shopping trip and filled me in on his plans for tomorrow which are far too constructive for a Sunday. I zoned out a bit, but from what I gather he's going to start getting in good with his professors and building relations. That mans brain never stops strategizing, it's almost a shame he has no intention of joining the CIA or some shit. Actually no scratch that, he would be a fucking terrifying unstoppable force so this is definitely for the best.  
"What's on your agenda Levi? Do you think you'll go out or not? I only ask because when we were driving I noticed a new activities center in town, looked like it has a few courts outside, it might be fun to check it out. Probably a membership thing though, so there's that."  
That sounds interesting but not for a while, sanctuary is calling. "Sounds good but I think I'll wait until someone's free so we can try it out. Maybe Petra, she plays badminton so I'm sure she'll want to check it out. If not then I'll take a look sometime later in the year." Erwin nodded and jumped up the second I and finished eating, taking my plate and putting it on the counter. "What the hell Eyebrows?"  
My question was answered almost before it came out of my mouth when a bowl of muffin and cream was thrust under my nose and Erwin practically threw himself back into his chair. I snorted. "You're like a freaking child that finally gets to go to Disneyland. I almost expect you to start dating him just for first dibs privileges on his baking." I sniggered at my joke but Eyebrows actually looked like he's considering it. "You can't be fucking seriously considering it?"  
"It is a good idea. Maybe not dating but I could certainly butter him up a bit. Do you think he'd need tutoring or something? No he's too smart, he's going to waltz right through uni as it is." I let him ramble on in his scheming and shook my head. Erwin doesn't really mean anything by it and it'll be funny watching him make a prat of himself in front of Armin. That thought helps stop the jealousy that threatens. Besides I can see why he wants to get in Armin's good books, this shit is delicious.  
I roll my eyes at Erwin's antics and clean up our dinner things. I waved my hand in his general direction and headed back to my laptop to finish my order. My priorities are in order here! Anything to distract from the mental image of Armin being bowled over by Erwin's probably suave and over the top advances.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's POV  
> First day of Uni and a little more Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Jean lovers, he's not a terrible person but he has a hard lesson or two to learn before he's a good one.  
> Plot is finally starting to happen!  
> Thank you everyone who reads and enjoys, and of course the beautiful people who leave kudos and comments. You have been my lifelong this week :)

Excellent, Monday! I flicked off the alarm and jumped out of bed, undeniably in a great mood so probably being a bit more loud than is wise seeing as Eren doesn't have an early class. I can't help it though as I'm so excited to finally be learning something I'm so passionate about. Best to just gather my things quickly and leave the bedroom, and by extension Eren, in peace. I picked up my clothes and bag that I had arranged last night and tiptoed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm, brushing my teeth and looking at my reflection.  
I haven't had any dreams the past two nights so the circles under my eyes are gone completely and my skin looks a lot more healthy. Less sickly pale and more cream. I spat out the toothpaste and stepped into the shower to wash my hair quick. I run through my class schedule in my head while I lather up. History today and Thursday, marine biology later today, Wednesday and Friday. And oceanology Thursday and Friday, not bad really. History is my only morning class, and that's just two days, I have Tuesdays free and only one class on Wednesday. Maybe there will be a study or book club I can join on one of those days, if not I suppose I can always set up camp in the library.  
I need to go job hunting at some point too, though that's not entirely necessary just yet. Even so the sooner I find one the better, I don't want to be caught in a desperate situation. I shut off the water, dried off and but on my clothes which consisted of some tan trousers and a baby pink short sleeve shirt. I check the time as I leave the bathroom, I still have fourty five minutes until class starts so plenty of time for toast and coffee. Yikes I'm not usually this ahead and chirpy in the mornings, maybe this will become a regular thing and I will be useful when it's early. Doubtful.  
It's still a little early but I'm impatient so it's time to leave. I grab an extra pear from our new fruit bowl to eat after class, as I don't think I'll come straight back. Too much to explore for the time being. I wrote a note for Eren, put my bag on my shoulder and headed out the door. I was practically skipping to the humanities building, but after a few filthy looks from people more disgruntled at being out of bed at quarter to eight on a Monday morning, I reigned myself in and walked the rest of the way.  
I arrived at the right room and walked in. Most of the seats are empty but im not sure if that's because few people have arrived yet or that this is not a very popular course. It always surprises me to hear people are not interested in the history of the world we live on. Previous civilisations, or even the history of our own, are seen as boring or irrelevant! Banishing these thoughts I went to take a seat in the second row, not the front row so I'm not labelled a teacher's pet and not too far away so I won't be able to easily see and hear the professor. I'm not sure how many of these labels still apply in Uni but better safe than sorry.  
I had been sat down for a little while as the room filled around me when Bertl hurried in, obviously worried he's running late. I waved to get his attention and he came to sit on my left. "I had trouble finding the room and thought I'd be late. Thank God the professor isn't here yet, I don't want to give that as his first impression of me." Bertl was sweaty from running and nerves so I patted him on the arm.  
"Don't worry you are still five minutes early so even if the professor were here it would not be a bad thing." Bertl nodded his head and smiled, putting his hand over mine in thanks briefly before starting to take out his books and laptop. There was a heavy thump and huff from my right side and I turned to say hello to my new classmate and introduce myself when I froze. Just great. Of all the people to be in this class and sit next to me it has to be Jean. Weren't there other seats!  
I tried to surreptitiously look around and saw that no, there aren't any more. Darn. "Oh it's you with the arsehole boyfriend." Well there goes hoping he won't recognise me. "Just try not to piss yourself this time, my head is fucking killing me and I don't want to deal with more of your shit." I can feel Bertl next to staring. Eren was moaning and yelling about Jean during their visit, calling him 'that horse faced bastard' so I know Bertl has put two and two together.  
Jean looked irritated that I hadn't bothered to answer but before he could say anything the professor walked in. "Alright I'm professor Dot Pixis but feel free to just call me Pixis. We got a lot to cover in just two hour classes twice a week and there will be a lot of research and projects so no time wasting. And whiskey is great if you want to try and get on my good side." I laughed lightly at his joke, accidently provoking a huff and curse from next to me.  
The class really got started then and I got lost in history, frantically taking notes to keep up with the lecture. Me and Bertl often whispered sharing conversations and different perspectives on morality of what we were learning. Jean didn't bother doing any of this, in fact I'm pretty sure that he hasn't written a single word since he sat down. Mostly staring into space or laying his head on the desk. What is the point in paying so much money for Uni if you are not going to even pay attention and learn anything? Then again maybe he's just having a bad day, what with that headache and all.  
The class ended far too soon for my liking and I started packing up. I think I like Pixis, he's odd and his teaching method and humour take a little getting used to, but he's efficient. And I even learned a thing or two I didn't know yet, just from viewing things and learning about them from the other side typically shown in books. In the first lesson! Yes I'm definitely going to enjoy this class.  
I was just saying bye to Bertl when I noticed Jean had not moved and seemed to be waiting for me. Maybe he wants to apologise, he has been cursing and throwing dirty looks the entire lesson, seemingly due to my whispered conversations with Bertl. "You need to send me your notes. Your fucking twittering all lesson was too fucking distracting." Oh. I thought this stuff only happened in movies, I feel like any moment he'll be calling me a nerd. "What the fuck is even so interesting? You know what, I don't care. Just send me your damn notes." He shoved a bit of paper with an email address on my desk and stormed off.  
I shared a nervous look with Bertl. "What do you think he'll do if I don't send them?" I don't like the idea of Jean benefitting from my work but I don't like the idea of a fist to the face either. Bertl's look of terror did little to settle my nerves, but I tried to look reassuring while I waved goodbye and left to go back to Maria. It's a couple hours until my next class and I don't feel much like exploring any more.  
Carla said yesterday in her phone call that she has sent a couple of things we forgot to pack for Eren so I decided to check for post on the way up. Our postbox was empty except for one sheet of paper and I stood there to read it, expecting it to just be junk mail. I gasped when I realised what it actually is. It's an application form to work for the library, they must be looking for staff and sent out forms like a circular in the hopes that people will apply. This would be perfect if I can get a job there, I could even study or read when it's quiet so it would be easier to juggle with school.  
I turned right around and went back outside, heading to the library with the intention of filling out the form at the library and handing it right in. I entered and sat right down at one of the tables taking out a pen. I quickly filled out the form applying to work Tuesdays and Saturdays from nine until six. Eighteen hours a week would give me plenty for food and fuel with some spare. And if I can start work soon I'll still have most of my savings to fall back on if needed.  
I approached the desk, the brunette sat behind it is the same one that rushed in on Friday after I had been waiting twenty minutes with a muffin in her mouth. It was that that gave me the idea to do some baking. Today she is eating a jacket potato with tuna and cheese. "Hello, I have an application form here to hand in, do I give it to you or is there a box to put it in?"  
She stared at me with her mouth still full and grabbed the paper. "Ok so let's do your induction now. I'm Sasha, the only other person who works here." She looked at the paper. "I'll train you quick now because you'll be alone on Tuesdays but I'll be with you on Saturday." And thus I was thrown into a whirlwind of signing papers and learning the system. It is relatively easy and simple, just a lot of processes to memorize.  
I gathered that I have just been hired and I can't believe how easy it was. According to Sasha no one ever wants to work at the library due to how tedious it can be, yet another thing that makes no sense to me. My training carried on until I told Sasha I have to get to my next class. She seems nice, if a bit scatty, but we didn't really talk much besides her instructions so I'd be ready for work tomorrow. I hurried to Marine Biology, eating my pear on the way and thanking the impulse that had me grab it in the first place. I got to the class just in time and settled in for my main and most anticipated class.  
~  
I got back at just gone four o'clock with a twelve page essay to write and suffering a little whiplash. That lesson was harder than I anticipated and a lot of what I have read and learnt isn't very helpful. I made a mental note to look for more advanced books and papers at work tomorrow. My stomach brought me out of my thoughts and I was reminded of my missed lunch. If I remember correctly Eren's class finishes soon and he said he'd be coming straight back so I'll start making us an early dinner.  
I texted Mikasa to see if she wanted to join us for it but she said she is going to a judo in town with Annie to see what it's like. I wish her luck and put on the oven, at least she can see I'm keeping my promise and not leaving Eren to starve to death. Or spend all of the Jeagers money on take out. I snorted to myself and started making lasagna to go with the garlic bread I bought on Saturday and needs to be used.  
Eren burst through the door looking as though he's fighting between being furious and amused. "So you're cheating on me 'Min?" I could only stare. What, I don't, what? Eren laughed, apparently amusement had won out. "Sorry 'Min but your face is priceless. I have that horse faced fuck in my afternoon class and he decided to tell me that my 'know it all fucker of a boyfriend' is cheating on me in history. I think it's 'cause I had just given an answer that disproved his and he didn't like it. So he tried to hit below the belt."  
I can't believe it, and thinking of Jean has reminded me of what he said in history. "Yeah I think I annoyed him talking to Bertl. He sat next to me and warned me he had a headache, and was in a awful mood all throughout the lecture." Eren looked annoyed again so I decided not to tell him about my notes dilemma. "Dinners almost done if you're hungry. I did it early as I missed lunch, I got a job at the library and start tomorrow!" That did the trick and a enormous grin spread over his face.  
"That's amazing 'Min! And you were worried it would take ages to find a job 'cause so many others are looking. Tell me all about it." We spoke more about our days while we ate dinner sat in the beanbags. Eren's day was mostly quiet and he seemed to enjoy the challenge of a physical class, even if he is complaining about it and called the teacher a 'angry prick who only knows how to scream.' Shadis I think Eren said his name is.  
We spent the rest of the evening watching videos and eating ice cream, and generally ignoring everything we should really be doing this evening. I was the only one with work to do and I can start it tomorrow, I'm not in the right frame of mind to do it now. My mind is going over and over what to do about Jean and what he might do.  
~  
"Mama no! Don't wanna, please!" Oops, Mama doesn't like it when I talk. I'm bad, sorry Mama! But I don't wanna stay in the dark place, Mama please take me!  
No don't go up the stairs, not without me. I'll be a good boy, I promise. I know I'm bad but I'll try real hard! It's so cold, please don't.  
Alone again now. Always alone. Bad Armin, Mamas mad and left you 'cause you talked. I know, I know! I'm tired and my head is fuzzy, my tongue too. I didn't think cause of the hurt. I'm sorry Mama!  
~  
I woke up shaking this time and realised I had fallen asleep in the beanbag chair. Eren has his hand on my arm and has obviously just woke me. "The dreams again 'Min?" How long have you been having them, why didn't you say they have started again?" I just shook my head, still too rattled to answer. That dream was a worse memory than the others and I wasn't prepared for it.  
Eren took my hand and pulled me to the bedroom towards my bed. I pulled off my trousers and socks, crawling into bed in my t-shirt and boxers. Eren surprised me by doing the same and pulled me into his chest, putting his arms around me and letting me cling to him. We stayed like that for what felt like forever, neither of us commenting on the tears silently making their way down my cheeks. Eventually I fell asleep like that, feeling much safer with a pair of arms curling around me and holding me close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin POV  
> Armin settles into college and learns more about Erwin than he needed when he meets Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, nearly 200 views! Thank you guys so much you inspire me to keep writing.  
> So this chapter was needed to settle a couple of things up that will come to fruition in the next Armin chapter. Levi POV on Friday.  
> Until next time!

I started to get in a bit of a routine as the days wore on. Despite my panicking trying to learn during my induction I got on at work without a single problem, I've even started spending my free time thinking of a new system for cataloguing books that would be both more accurate and less complicated. The current system has a habit of losing books and only updates at midnight so if someone returns a book it doesn't show until then and people don't know we have it.  
Other than my first day at work I was settling into the dorm and my classes. Me Eren and Mikasa got into the habit of meeting for lunch every day at the cafeteria now that we know I can afford it. It's a good way to make sure we see Mikasa at least once a day, though it feels like less. Especially for Eren now they don't live together. I worry about him a little and plan to organise something Saturday evening, for our friends as well, to celebrate our first week and as a good excuse to try and cheer him up.  
I hope that if he gets more friendly with Reiner or Annie then he'll have someone to pass the time and do things with while I'm at work and Mikasa's busy. He doesn't say but I think he's lonely and I'm not sure how to broach the subject, I sometimes think about it at night when I am curled into him. He's still staying in my bed and so far the contact has kept the nightmares away like it did when I was little, I probably will never be able to tell him just how much I appreciate it. How many guys would willingly cuddle their best friend and sleep with them at night to keep away their bad dreams like a child? I hate how much of a pain I'm being but can't bear to ask him to stop.  
So what with one thing and another it was turning out to be a very busy first week. It makes sense that I would forget something along the way, indeed completely understandable! At least that's what I'm trying to tell myself now it's Thursday and I'm sitting in history and Bertl just asked me what I did about my notes. I wonder if Jean would accept it if I just told him the truth, that I've just been too busy to do it and forgot. Leaving out, of course, that what I had forgotten to do was not to send them but to think of a way not to do so and survive the experience unscathed.  
"How much can he do in class? Maybe I can talk my way out of it, just think as I go." Unfortunately I have plenty of experience with that, trying to talk Eren out of trouble or fights, with Mikasa always being the back up plan if it didn't work. It was usually at school with people that bullied me for my sexuality, though these never really turned physical against me other than a push or two in the corridors. "I'll just see what kind of mood he is in today, maybe Jean forgot himself?" I don't really have much hope for that though, and and I can see Bertl doesn't either. Escape could be a viable option but I don't want to miss my class and that idea doesn't really work full time.  
Bertl nudged me and subtly pointed toward the door where Jean has just entered. Well there goes my thinking time and he is giving me a look that could kill, so there goes the hope that he forgot too. It's not my day at all and only eight in the morning, so much time for things to get worse. "Hey what the fuck happened to my notes? Did you not get the message or did you think it was a fucking suggestion?" He came and stood right next to me, ignoring the people that were staring at him because of his raised voice.  
"Jean I-I, well I got r-really busy and really y-you should t-take your own n-notes." His look darkened. "B-but I'll send you M-Mondays! I'm pretty s-sure I still have the email you gave." I'm not ecstatic at the prospect of sharing my notes with him but anything to dissipate the aggression currently coming off of him in waves. Not that it really seems to be working. Bertl leans over and looks at Jean even though it seems to take all his courage and he's visibly sweating again.  
"Jean, right? Hey man maybe we should just sit and get ready for the lesson otherwise it'll start without us. We'll send you Mondays notes so you're all caught up." I silently sent my thanks to Bertl for including himself so I'm not alone in this. Jean looked like he was about to retort when Pixis walked in and jumped right into his lecture. Thank goodness for that man and his timing, it's so perfect I almost have to wonder if he was lurking and listening. Humph that's my frazzled nerves and over active mind working again to find things that aren't there.  
Though Jean sat down and limited himself to venomous looks and furious noises I stayed on edge all lesson and could barely concentrate on what we were supposed to be learning. Thankfully I managed to take conscientious notes mostly out of habit and wasn't called on at all. As soon as we were dismissed I rushed to pack, hoping to get moving before Jean and perhaps go to the cafeteria early and wait for Eren and Mikasa. "See you later Bertl, I'll text you about Saturday okay?"  
I didn't wait for an answer as I hurried off. He will understand and won't judge me for it, though I hope Jean doesn't corner him instead. I'm not too worried though as him and Reiner are already building a bit of a reputation and I pity the person that hurts Bertl. Reiner may be a teddy bear but I doubt that the case when it comes to Bertl's safety. Or anyone he loves safety for that matter.  
I was so concentrated on listening for signs of someone following me that I didn't notice a person approaching until I collided with something solid. "Mushroom! You are so much more cute up close!" What on earth? One second I'm on the run and the next the floor has disappeared and I'm getting squished to death by a stranger. Are they high? Is that what's happening right now?  
I was thrust arms length away from the female, as I can now see she's a female, and she squished my cheeks together. "Um at the risk of sounding rude, who are you and can you please put me down?" She seemed to realise what she was doing and dropped me, jumping back a step. I glanced behind me still nervous that Jean could pop around the corner any second. Time to move this on. "And, uh, if you like we can walk to the cafeteria together if you are heading that way."  
"Of course my little button mushroom. Levi won't tell me anything about you and I need to know!" Oh. This must be the 'Crazy Shitty Glasses' that Levi complained and told stories about during lunch last Saturday. "Erwin gave me all the details but I still want to talk to you! And Eren and Mikasa of course, mind if I join you three for lunch? You don't meet for another half hour so it will give us a chance to talk first." I'm starting to feel uneasy with how much this person knows about our schedules, maybe she really is crazy and the name isn't as much of an endearment as I previously assumed. I can't help but notice she didn't answer my question asking who she is, but maybe that's her personality.  
We got to the cafeteria and lined up for food, I was momentarily distracted from my inner monologue at the veritable mountain of pasta bake in front of me, the obvious right choice here. I payed and walked to what was quickly becoming mine, Eren and Mikasa's regular table, half hoping that I had lost my tag-a-long in the chaos of the food counter. I realised I had no such luck when a tray was quite literally dropped in the space opposite mine. "So I'm Hanji and I've known grumpy pants since forever, I'm doing research here as well as my major. You know I need a new science buddy since Levi and Erwin won't live next to me anymore, do you like the sciences? I'm more for biology and chemistry, I just started this new experiment on how introducing different hormones and stimulus can effect sperm count. It's fascinating and totally worth sneaking Erwin's spunk."  
Questions. I have so many questions but I'm honestly scared to ask any of them, not that it much matters as Hanji seems like the kind of person who doesn't need someone to actively contribute to hold a conversation. Even so I just have to know. "How did you SNEAK Erwin's sperm? Does he not know you have it?" She waved her hand like it's nothing and completely normal.  
"A few sedatives, sex on CD to influence is dreams, a beaker and a determined attitude solve a lot of problems." I don't know if I'm horrified or impressed. If I'm completely honest I'm more amused than anything else and I'm having trouble getting the image of Hanji with a serious expression and rubber gloves standing over a passed out Erwin out of my head. I am never accepting so much as a offered biscuit from this woman, and I better warn Eren of the same. Even if I get the impression that over all she's harmless, I'd hate to see Mikasa's face if I had to try and explain to her that Eren got his sperm harvested on my watch. Admittedly I never expected that I'd have to worry about and protect Eren's sperm when we came to college. That thought got me giggling and before long Hanji was joining in with her own cackle.  
After that rather unorthodox introduction we began talking more about her research and she seemed delighted when I could keep up with the intricacies of it. Science was one of my best subjects other than mathematics and I have read many books that were a lot higher level than was necessary or expected simply because they were interesting, so I was quite comfortable when we started debating if the order of a person's chromosomes could be manipulated to alter their physical and mental acuity. "I mean it's unethical as all hell and there's no way you'd get approval on rabbits or mice to test on but the concept is interesting if a little unobtainable. I'm not even convinced it's at all possible." Hanji nodded her head sadly in agreement but immediately brightened when Eren and Mikasa arrived.  
They sat either side of me and looked curiously at Hanji. Mikasa kisses my cheek as she sat and put a pot of mango next to my plate in front of me, I must have missed them when I was up there. "Thanks Mikasa, guys this is Hanji. She's the, uh, crazy glasses Levi poke about before. She wanted to join us for lunch if that's ok."  
They settled into conversation with her quickly and I sat back to listen and eat. Eren is doing most of the talking but he has a dazed look, like he is having trouble following her train of thought. I can't really blame him as it seems Hanji is just listing rare creatures and how they can kill you, I'm not even sure how they got onto the subject and I've been here the whole time.  
Eventually I checked my watch and saw I needed to be studying in twenty minutes, Mikasa saw the action. "Don't be late Armin, I'll come over for dinner this evening so we can spend more time." She kissed my cheek again and I hugged her, sometimes I swear she is telepathic or maybe empathic as she can always tell how I'm feeling. I swivelled in my chair and hugged Eren also before standing with my empty tray.  
"Mushroom you're leaving? But your oceanology isn't until four, it's not even one!" Just when I was starting to feel comfortable with her she says something like that. I raised an eyebrow and waved in her direction, walking out of the cafeteria and to Maria. I did want to finish my essay in this time but I'll have to do that at work when it's quiet because I have some ruddy notes to type up.  
~  
I regretted that decision come Saturday. My shift is almost over and I am thoroughly frazzled but I managed to finish my essay in between helping people who I swear would get lost in a straight hallway and saving my lunch from Sasha. I'm just waiting for Hanji to get here as Eren invited her when they hit it off on Thursday and I'm her ride. Well, to be more accurate he invited her in a bid to distract her from trying to recruit him for her experiment. I wish I had taken a picture of his face when I told him what she did to Erwin.  
"Hey Armin there's a woman here looking for you." Only ten minutes late, I don't know why I expected her to take longer but I'm impressed. "I'll see you Tuesday at the end of your shift 'cause I need to come in and catalogue a new load of books coming in. If you want the extra money I could use the help or I could be here hours!" She flopped dramatically to the floor then perked up like she has just had the best idea. "I'll bring doughnuts! Krispy kreme, and you can even pick some."  
I had to laugh and shake my head at her antics. If there is one thing I have learned about Sasha over the last nine hours it's that almost all of her happiness in life can be linked somehow to food. "Well I'll happily stay and if you like I can bake some cakes and biscuits and a pie to bring in as well. I could even do some millionaire shortbread." She threw herself at me and I saw literal tears in her eyes. Oh my, okay now I have to definitely make sure I do it.  
I patted her on the head and went back to the desk where I assumed Hanji would be waiting for me, but when I rounded the bookcase I saw three people waiting instead of one. "Mushroom! Eren invited Levi and Erwin but forgot to give the address so I said they can follow us. I'm so excited! How many people will be there, oh and I never asked what we are doing the other day." I tried to concentrate on what Hanji is saying but I'm having trouble. I hadn't exactly forgotten the reaction I tend to have around Levi but my memory didn't do it justice. Or do him justice, but I get the feeling even the most beautiful Greek painting wouldn't. He's wearing these jeans that are just hanging on his hips and a short sleeved t-shirt that must be a size too small. Or illegal, even.  
I groaned when I realised. "Paintballing Hanji, we have a couple of teams going but please tell me you have another t-shirt." I direct the last part of the sentence at Levi. "Or when you get hit in the arm it's going to hurt like seven blazes. Anyway, we have two teams for a vs match then there will be a free for all match, and then off for ice cream. I know it sounds like a god awful team building exercise but I promise that it's a lot of fun." I had started rambling again out of nervousness. It's almost unfair that Levi can do this to me before he has even said a word.  
Erwin seemed to take mercy on me and smiled. It would have made me feel a lot more at ease if I could look him in the eye, but I'm having trouble with that after the lingering mental image of him and Hanji. The fact that he probably has no idea what happened just makes it worse. "Armin you look lovely today, have you done something with your hair? It's nice that you show such concern but don't worry I'm sure Levi will be fine, his reflexes are quicker than a cats from growing up with Hanji. And it's sounds fun, I promise I will protect you so you won't get hurt, there will be no need to be nervous then."  
I stared at Erwin. What the hell has happened to him in the past week? My hair is the same, my clothes are old and what on earth was all that about protecting me? I can look after myself and my oh my is he in for a surprise. I need to make sure he is on the opposite team because I have the sudden urge to shoot him and just once isn't going to cut it. I glanced at Levi with my best 'what is he smoking' face and he smirked at me before speaking to the group at large. "Leave the kid alone and let's get going or we will all be late and i don't think that would be appreciated." He turned and started walking without another word and we all followed, me at the back of the group taking out my phone to tell Eren we are on our way only to see that I had a message waiting. 

Eren- Hey Min just to warn you I ran into Levi and invited him and Erwin. The more the merrier. 

Yeah, thanks for the warning. I need to start checking my phone more often when it's on silent. Not that I can really complain, I'm thrilled they came. Even if I might have to take a suspicious shower later due to over exposure to a sweaty Levi. With any luck he'll be on the other team and I won't combust.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi POV  
> Time for some paintball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a fluffy fun one, I figured you guys deserved it before things get real and we finally confront Armin's past.   
> Hopefully less errors in this chapter!

This week has dragged by so slow it's fucking ridiculous. I'm almost wondering why the hell I even bothered to come back at this point, even though I know I need that stupid business course. Besides if I hadn't come back I wouldn't be in Erwin's car right now on our way to spend the evening shooting each other in the company of a blond succubus. Though I have an idea it's all shitty glasses doing. She's the one who sent me to find the most recent poor soul who is her assistant when I ran into Eren and got the invite. It's probably paranoid thinking but not without good fucking reason!   
Erwin pulled up behind Armin at a large building at the edge of a park surrounded by trees. I turned to ask him if he still has a spare hoodie in the trunk, I don't fancy the bruises otherwise, but the car was empty. The fuck? I got out of the car to look for the damn thing myself and saw Erwin rushing to open Armin's door for him, I can't believe he is actually going through with this. It's worse when Armin was all shy and sweet towards him earlier, I was getting ready to crawl into a hole of irritation and and self hatred when Armin gave me a what the fuck look. I should have known he is smart enough to figure out there is something off but now I can sit back and laugh like I first planned. Tch fucking eyebrows, there isn't even a jacket in this car.   
I slammed the door to air my displeasure and approached the group that is quickly forming. Eren ran out of the building followed by an instructor. "I've been told the new guys here have all played before so I'll save the safety jargon. Here's your list of teams for your first match. Come in and gear up in the separate rooms when you're ready, the buzz will signify the start." He gave the list to Eren and I looked past his shoulder to see.   
Team 1;   
Armin Arlert  
Levi Rivaille  
Hanji Zoe  
Bertholt Hoover  
Team 2;  
Eren Jeager  
Erwin Smith  
Reiner Brawn  
Mikasa Ackerman  
"Oh god no." I heard Eren whisper and looked at him curiously. "You're ok! I'm dead, Armin's a beast. He has the most amazing tactics and his aim is on point. Damn I'm so fucked." Interesting. I look at Armin where he is rooting in the back seat of his car while Erwin talked to his arse, and I started re-evaluating him. I know he is smart but a tactition? This could be more fun than I first thought it would be. Almost as if he heard us Armin shut the car door and walked over with something in his hands.   
"Eren what team is Erwin on?" Eren handed him the paper and I swear I saw a smug smirk that pulled up one side of his mouth. "Thank frick for that, if I have to listen to him misquote sonnets for much longer I'm going to go Van Gogh on my ears." I snorted and Armin seemed to come back to himself. "Oh I have this for you. No matter how good your reflexes are those things hurt when they hit." He was blushing and holding out a pale pink jumper that had 'Pugs Not Drugs' on it. Shitty glasses will have a field day if she sees me in this but fuck it. It looks comfy and I can smell his shampoo and washing powder on it from here, besides Armin thought of me special. Yeah there's not really a choice here.   
I took the jumper and smiled at Armin before I pulled it on. I emerged just in time to see him glance away from my midriff with even brighter cheeks. Cute. Chances of him being gay have just gone up then and it would be a lie to say I'm not feeling a little smug at catching him staring. I have never been more thankful for my crunches at the gym, it's not like I'm built like that huge blond guy I'm pretty sure is Reiner but I have muscles enough for a defined six pack. Maybe I should be thanking my uncle for that one, for getting me started as a young teen in the first place.   
My inner gloating was interrupted by a loud and boisterous laugh as Erwin joined us. "Levi that jumper is ridiculous, where did you get it? You ought to wear pink more often it suits your personality." I glared at him ready to retort when Armin did it for me.   
"I thought so too. My clothes look good on him, I'm glad you so approve of my tastes Erwin." With that little smirk that should be banned it's so alluring he swivelled on his heel and twitched his perky butt into the building. Erwin was left with his mouth open and I took pleasure in internally laughing at him, who knew that shy little Armin could be so sassy? I'm liking this kid more and more every time I see him, it's getting out of hand. I made sure to catch Hanji's eye before I followed to see her reaction to my new style, it was worth the effort to see her open mouthed staring at me like I could be a mirage that would disappear if she blinked.   
I just love being able to shut her up like that, it's one of the best joys of life seeing as she is the one who usually fucks with me. I walked into the room and saw Armin with, I'm assuming, Bertholt gearing up with a rig that's a lot more intricate than I'm used to with body straps that have refills attached to them. I have only seen these in magazines and I'm even more thankful for the jumper, otherwise these arm straps would probably chafe like a bitch. Hanji came in behind me and we started getting ready, or in my case trying to wrestle Hanji into the right straps before the crazy shit strangles herself. Bertholt finished first and turned to Armin. "Right 'Min what's the plan? We should all be on the same page before we get out there."   
I shoved shitty glasses' head out of a strap and faced Armin, curious as to what he will come up with. He stared at me and Hanji for a long moment before speaking. "Bertl, you need to situate yourself in the rock. Don't bother trying to climb for higher ground, I'm expecting Reiner to do that for you. He's your job, he'll hesitate to shoot you so just be sure you don't. There's a crack between the fifth boulder and the forest that you are thin enough to fit into and you won't be seen until someone is practically on top of you. Your vision will be impaired but Reiner's heavy enough that you'll hear him coming from a mile away.   
Hanji I want you on Eren. He'll be expecting me to come after him and he knows my style so his focus will be on the trees, I want you on the ground. It's risky and you'll often be exposed so you'll need to use your excessive energy on short controlled sprints from cover to cover. Avoid bushes, it's too obvious and Mikasa's domain, besides the rustling will give you away in an instant. Eren has skill but most of his success is from passion and risk, so expect brash and straightforward lines of attack that he'll put his all into. He knows to watch his back so follow and attack from the sides. Use your ingenuity for cover, don't be afraid to get dirty and crawl in ruts on the ground."   
He paused to look at me again, running his gaze up and down my body this time and I tried not to fidget. I'm starting to get an idea of just how much those eyes see. It's like he picks up so much more from small details than I or anyone else would just from lack of looking for them. I wonder what he sees about me. "The two main threats are Mikasa and Erwin, out of the two I think Erwin needs to be removed first. He's a strategist and could cause us some trouble but I get the impression that he views this sort of thing like a game of chess, which will be his downfall here. Eren has likely filled him in about us but that won't be too much of an issue with Bertl. He'll know I usually fight in the trees so I'll stick to the crags around the river. Erwin will almost certainly base himself there where he has a view of the entire area. From there he could manipulate his pawns with signals as needed. I expect Eren and Reiner will be left mostly to their own devices as they will be seen as collateral damage to lure the rest of us out of hiding while he uses Mikasa for the actual kill.  
I'll take him as soon as he appears, I'm lighter and quicker and know how to move quietly so I can lie in ambush, or in the case of if he gets there first, I'll be able to approach without suspicion. The tricky part will be taking him before he signals but I have my ways and that's the fun part." He smiled creepily for a moment and I almost felt bad for eyebrows. I was right though, the kid has him down and his plan is bound to work, it's almost scary how much of a handle he has on Erwin's character and tendencies after only a couple of meeting and a few hours of conversation. Remind me never to get on Armin's bad side, I have a feeling I wouldn't come out on top.   
"Levi you get the trick job, I want you in the trees. You are small and light enough to be able to move from tree to tree with minimal noise and exposure. Your job is to find and track Mikasa, she is the biggest physical threat. Perfect aim, quick and mastered every technique she has tried. She'll use them all to her advantage but she doesn't think outside the box. She will probably be near Eren wanting to watch his back and protect him so watch out for that Hanji. When you locate her your best bet is to overpower her. She's too aware for stealth and trying to intimidate her or all converging on her at once will only make her fight harder. If your reflexes are as good as advertised use them, you'll have to face her head on and play the game her way. Anyone who is still in it will back you up as soon as the other three are eliminated as dangers. Everybody happy with that?"   
We all nodded. I'm still trying to process everything he said, I'm sure that's more than I have ever heard him say and definitely it's the most confident I have ever seen him. He's so in his element that it looks like he has even forgotten to be nervous, so what else can we do but nod. If me and Erwin hadn't just been invited a couple of hours ago I would have sworn Armin had spent the day thinking of battle plans.   
I picked up my pellet gun and accustomed myself to the weight of it while we waited for the go ahead to start the game. I glanced over Hanji once more to make sure she is wearing the harness correctly and caught Armin's eye, who was doing the same thing from the other side. He smiled sheepishly and glanced away, how he could go from a confident strategist to a shy and blushing ball so quickly is beyond me. A buzz filled the room along with a flashing red light from the door, we ran out of it and split up to find cover and make our way to our designated positions. It's time to get playing.   
~  
Three hours later we are all sitting in a dark diner eating ice cream and I'm trying not to laugh at how badly Erwin is sulking. It really is funny though, especially when he turns around and you see where Armin got his first shot of many in. Right between the butt cheeks. No one will tell him just how he got beat and I can see it's just eating him up. Combine that with shitty glasses who has paint all over her face from when she set up a booby trap for Eren where all of her ammo was catapulted at him and she got caught too because she couldn't keep her nosey head down, and I'm back to feeling smug and slightly superior.   
Out of all of us me, Mikasa and Armin came off the most unscathed. I have just the one shit on the crotch where Mikasa got me after I shot her in the back of the neck during the team round when she was too preoccupied with glaring at Hanji. Thankfully the jumper that, yes I might still be wearing and yes I might be because it smells like Armin did the one time he hugged me, is still unharmed. Mikasa also has a shot in the middle of the chest where Armin got her during the free for all.   
Armin had one shot in the stomach where I got him while he was trying to track me and in so doing I won the second match. He's still shooting me little playfully evil looks every now and then in-between eating his ice-cream and innocently consoling Erwin. It's surprising how much I have enjoyed today, I think it might be because we were doing something I have done before and doesn't require many social niceties. Not to mention this group is so relaxed it's nice to not feel as though I am under pressure to contribute and I can sit back at the sides and observe like my unsociable self.   
Bertholt and Reiner got up to leave, each giving out handshakes and waves except for Armin where Bertholt hugged him and Reiner crushed him against his side after a meaningful look from Bertholt. I glanced at Erwin and saw that he had noticed as well, I decided to dismiss it. Armin always seems to be touching someone or subconsciously reaching out, and then stopping himself. I'm sure there is a story there but as it is I won't bring attention to it, he seemed so embarrassed when he hugged us last week. In all fairness if anyone else had done it I would probably kick them, but isn't Armin always the exception these days?   
I felt a tap to my shoulder and jolted out of my thoughts, Erwin was trying to get my attention. "I was just saying Levi, about how much you enjoyed those cookies and how you were terribly upset when they ran out." I raised my eyebrow and just stared at him. Really? I will not become an accomplice to this plot of his. Erwin looked like he was begging me with his eyes, or trying to, to play along. Tch fine, if that's what he really wants then I will.   
"Yeah the one I got was heavenly, but by next morning it was just Erwin in a pile of crumbs. Tch disgusting, he was picking them off himself like a cow grazing." Everyone started laughing and Erwin looked at me with nothing short of betrayal. I did what he wanted, there's just no pleasing some people. Just when people started calming down Armin leaned toward Eren and not quite whispered.   
"Makes sense when you consider he was milked like one." Eren looked ready to choke, or throw up or run. Maybe all three. Meanwhile Armin was giggling like he hadn't just scarred his friend. I opened my mouth to ask what that meant when Hanji jumped up and announced she just HAS to go check on her assistant.   
"Shitty glasses it's nine in the evening, and one of us is your ride! Get your crazy arse back here before it gets mugged!" No use, seems like I spend half my life shouting after that woman while she ignores me. I glanced back to see Mikasa smirking at Eren. Seeing that girl show any emotion is so rare I immediately take notice, I mean I thought I was stoic but damn. She was even straight faced when she shot me in the dick for Christ's sake. "what is it? I get the feeling we are missing something here."   
They both look at Armin, why am I not surprised. He chewed on his lip before jumping up and grabbing my hand. He is leading me somewhere but I'm not paying attention, all I can think about is his hand in mine. It's smaller and more delicate than mine is and not as smooth as I thought it would be, he has small callouses probably from holding pens and turning pages in books. He led me round the corner by the corridor to the toilets and turned to face me, keeping his hand in mine.   
"There's no way really to lead you into this gently so I'll just say it. Hanji drugged Erwin and milked him for his sperm to use in an experiment." I blinked. Well that was unexpected, and absolutely fucking brilliant. It's going to kill Erwin I know something he doesn't and I'm going to use this, then even after he knows it's blackmail material for years to come. I'll have to make sure shitty glasses never gets near me though, or Armin. I feel so grateful for this information I think I'll even return the favour.   
"Erwin's hitting on you because he wants first rights to your baking and if he's buttering you up he thinks he'll get it." This time Armin blinked. It's so like my own reaction I have to laugh softly. "I'm sure we can make him suffer for it." I like the sound of referring to the two of us as 'we', and I like it even more when it brings that large uninhibited smile back to Armin's face.   
"I have the perfect idea."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin POV  
> The begining of getting back at Erwin, and it's not Armin's day.  
> A step closer to unveiling Armin's past.  
> And a light smut warning for this chapter. ;)  
> Bärchen means little bear and is a German term of endearment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut in this chapter, I have never written in before so this is a taste and test to see if it's going to work with my writing style. Let me know and I'll see if it's something I can improve on or just avoid in the future.  
> As always thank you to the beautiful people who take the time to read and enjoy.

Eren joined me in the kitchen at half seven still looking asleep, not surprising when this is the earliest I have seen him up in I don't know how long, barring the day we came to uni. "Armin did you even sleep? What are you even baking? You know what, I don't care just shove it in my mouth." He flumped into a bean bag and looked as though he's ready to pass out again. I pulled the last lot of tarts out of the oven, taking one off the tray and walking over to jab Eren with my foot.  
"Here, and yes I did sleep, I just got up at four. I had a lot of baking to do to take into work and I needed some for Erwin as well. Levi is going to make him work for it." I smiled to myself thinking of just how we are going to trick him into thinking this is it. I almost feel sorry for him witnessing the aftermath of Levi 'eating all' of the treats but the following breakdown is too enticing a concept, besides what's coming in the future is much worse. Maybe I'm more vindictive than I ever thought. "Don't worry there is plenty for us too."  
Eren took the tart and shoved it straight into his mouth, immediately coughing and spluttering when he burnt his tongue. I rolled my eyes and went to turn off the oven and start cleaning up. "So how come you are up anyway? You don't have any classes until this afternoon right?" Eren nodded and stood up, stretching and groaning when his back popped loudly.  
"Annie is picking me up at eight, she invited me to join her training this morning and I can't wait to go since Mikasa told me what it's like there. I kind of want to stop Mikasa from teasing me about how great it is there too." Now that he mentioned it I remember him saying something about it last night.  
"You better get ready then, she'll be here in fifteen minutes or so. I don't know what time I'll be back tonight, cataloguing could take a while so don't worry about dinner for me. I might be really late so don't worry about waiting up." Eren has spent the last couple of nights back in his bed but he still likes to know when I'm going to bed just in case. I had a moment where it felt like I was telling a worried parent not to wait up when I'm going on a date. Eren groaned and went back to the bedroom, presumably to get dressed and put on some deodorant.  
I put on the kettle and started making coffee, I'm already feeling the early morning. I wish I had Sasha's number so I could text her and tell her to pick up some coffee before she comes into work or I may fall asleep at the desk before we are finished. I sipped my drink and the door knocked. "Eren she's here, better put your shoes on!" I opened the door as Eren came running through the room. "Hey Annie, try not to beat him too badly." Eren made a noise of indignation and I giggled. He shoved on his coat and gave me a quick hug, rushing out the door to follow Annie who has already started walking away.  
"See ya 'Min, have fun at work!" I waved and shut the door. I think this is the first time I have been here alone for more than twenty minutes since we moved in. As much as I love Eren it's been a bit loud and full on so I'm going to enjoy the peace. I decide to use my freedom to have a shower without having to hurry to get to class. I finished my coffee and head to the bathroom feeling somewhat more human.  
I stepped under the spray and let my mind wonder as I started washing my hair. I thought about Saturdays paintball adventure, I'm pretty sure I can call it mission achieved. Eren had a great time and exchanged numbers with Reiner, it's a shame Annie had to cancel. Not saying that I didn't have a great time, actually the opposite. I kind of monopolised the team match. We won but I really hope that no one minded and I didn't come off as a snobbish know-it-all.  
Levi didn't seem to mind at least, and it was worth it to watch him climbing trees and jumping through branches. He's so strong and sure in his movements and every time he stretched his jumper would ride up and I'd get a glimpse of toned abdominal muscles and just a shadow of a happy trail leading down into his low riding jeans.  
I moaned slightly and realised I was running my own hands down my stomach towards my already half erect member. I paused a moment but thought screw it, I haven't been able to get off since moving in, I'm alone, and I haven't been able to get Levi out of my thoughts for two weeks. There's no harm in letting off some steam.  
With that decided I run my other hand up my chest to circle around one of my nipples, imagining it was Levi's instead. I imagine Levi to be teasing and a little rough so I pinch the bud hard while my hand ghosted over my groin, barely touching. I bit my lip to muffle my moan and finally gripped my member properly.  
The moisture from the warm water is heavenly and it's easy to pretend that it's Levi's mouth enveloping me. I run my thumb under my foreskin and over the slit, spreading the precum there before bringing my thumb up to my mouth to taste it. I moaned again trying to imagine it's Levi I'm tasting. Salty and almost gamey, not the most pleasant but so erotic that fuck I want more. I want to taste all of him and watch him come undone when I do.  
I run both hands back down my body, abandoning my nipples in favour of cupping and lightly squeezing my balls while I slowly stroke my member. I adjust my grip so that I can squeeze harder as I near my head, as though Levi was sucking on it. I'm having trouble keeping my moans down now and fuck, I can't keep teasing myself. I took my hand from my balls and reached lower, leaning forward so my chest and shoulders are pressed against the cool tiled wall.  
I circled my hole with one finger, it's been so long since I have been able to do this I can already feel myself clenching in anticipation. Thank God I'm in the shower 'cause I don't want to stop to get lube. I slid my middle finger in up to the second knuckle and paused at the slight burn. I kept stroking myself, firmer now, while I waited to adjust. My breathing is ragged and I'm biting my lip hard enough to bruise.  
I felt myself relax and started moving my finger slowly. God it feels so good I can't help bucking back onto it, trying to fuck myself already and causing more wonderful friction on my cock. I'm not going to last much longer at this rate so I add another finger, moaning loudly at the fuller feeling before cutting myself off when I curled them inside me and brushed my prostate.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck I can't keep my hips still, needily rutting against my hand and fucking back against my fingers. I tried to keep the mental image of Levi's breath in my ear and sped up as I got closer. I moaned almost continuously as I pressed hard against my prostate, too far gone to care how loud I am being any more, and with one more firm tug of my cock I came all over my hand and the wall, collapsing further against it for support as I shivered through the waves of my orgasm.  
I gasped as I tried to catch my breath and recover my strength. When my heart had calmed down and my legs had stopped shaking I stood straight to wash the sweat and cum from my body. I can't remember ever having orgasmed so hard, but then I've never really thought of anybody in particular when doing...that. I flushed even though there is no one here but me.  
I shut off the shower and got out, hurrying into the bedroom to dress for work. I checked the time and saw that I'm due at the library in fifteen minutes, good thing it's only a five minute walk away. I hadn't realised how long I was in the shower, I'm surprised there was still hot water. I shrugged to myself and grabbed my bag, going back to the kitchen to put most of my hard work into tubs to take with me. Right, I'm pretty sure I have everything so I grab my keys, write a quick note reminding Eren I could be really late and rushed out the door.  
I get to the library just in time, which is a relief because that means I have half an hour to log in, open up and make myself a bit more presentable before Levi gets here to pick up his goodies. I chuckled to myself thinking again of poor Erwin. It is maybe a bit vindictive but I wish I could see his face when he walks in on Levi and Hanji sitting in the middle of a food war zone with, hopefully, maximum gloating expressions. I've left it to them to decide how long they let Erwin wallow in disappointment before they finally pull out his tub. This whole thing is of course a decoy so he thinks it's over before the real plan that involves his stolen sperm.  
I was absent mindedly clearing the general clutter and crumbs left by Sasha from the desk while I thought so I jumped slightly when the door opened even though I've been expecting it. "Hey Levi, I have the things here, do you mind just giving back the containers when they're empty? I'll fill them again next time I'm baking. Though maybe not so many next time, I already regret getting up so early and sadistic murder isn't far from my mind as it is." As soon as I said it I realised how it could have sounded to someone who doesn't know me and frantically waved my hands. "Not that I'm complaining at all! Of course not, I had to do early baking anyway for Sasha and this was my idea and really I just need a better sense of humour and-"  
He cut off my panicked rambling with a hand on my mouth, smirking slightly. "Okay, okay! I knew it was a joke, calm you're tits." I stared at him startled before laughing lightly and pulling his hand down from my mouth, holding it for a moment just because I didn't want to let it go just yet, and tried not to remember how I'd imagined those hands on me just an hour ago. "Thanks for getting this sorted, I'm gonna film it for shots and giggles, want to see it after?" I nodded my head sure that an evil grin was spreading on my face which made him laugh. I pouted and defended myself.  
"Hey everybody likes to see the fruits of their labour!" I had more to say but was thoroughly distracted by Levi licking his lip. It again brought my fantasy earlier to the forefront of my mind and I looked down hoping that my hair will hide my flushed cheeks. I decide the best course of action for me here is distraction. "Can you send the video to me when you have it?" I turned an even darker red at what just came out of my mouth. My god Armin! I may as well have just come out with 'im angling to get your number' and be done with it, now I look desperate. I cursed my pale complection that made my blush more obvious and probably ruined any hope that I sounded and looked casual.  
I was so sure that I had been blindingly obvious and put him off that I was surprised when he answered. "I'll need your number then blondie, if you don't mind giving it." Strange, he almost sounded like me then. Starting out confident then seeming to second guess himself, as though I hadn't just practically offered it myself. I smiled and shook my head at the idea and held my hand out for Levi's phone. He quickly got the message and dug it out handing it to me, I typed in my number and had a small internal debate as to whether or not to put an emoji next to my name. I quickly put in a winking emoji and saved it before I could second guess myself.  
I gave the phone back and he pocketed it without checking which I am grateful for as now I don't have to deal with seeing Levi realise my presumptuousness. "Did you speak to your friend Mike about his nephew? Will it work?" I asked mostly to move on and hide my own awkwardness but it is important to know if we need to find another child for our revenge against Erwin.  
"He is sending me a photo at some point, I'll text it when I get it, and before you ask I already planted the first clue. I stole one of shitty glasses' research papers and left it poking out from under the corner of a cupboard where he's sure to see and she could've 'dropped' it." He snorted. "Crazy woman's so careless she'd probably believe she dropped it herself. You sure the brat will break when Erwin goes all inquisition on his arse?"  
"Yeah I'm sure. Eren has a terrible poker face and is too honest so the guilt of knowing about Erwin's milking is probably already killing him. As long as Erwin is as manipulative as you say he is I'm sure he'll see the opportunity in Eren being the weak link and exploit it. Eren will probably crack in moments but it will be genuine so no reason for suspicion." Levi nodded absorbing the information. I must admit I'm having so much fun organising this and I'm pretty sure it's mostly because it's going to take a lot of coordination with Levi and I'm living having a reason to lean close to him to whisper. From here I can feel his warmth and get to reach out and brush against him when I'm talking with my hands. I'll be sad when it's over but maybe we will be closer then and it will be okay if I were to touch him more?  
"Great, I'll get Hanji on board once he breaks. Right, I'm off to the gym before I invite Hanji over to stuff her face." He took my hand in his and squeezed it before he turned to leave. "Text you later blondie." I waved even though he can't see me, cradling my hand against my chest. Levi had done the same when we parted ways on Saturday, probably because he noticed that I was debating whether it would be okay if I leaned in for a hug. Whatever the reason for this new trend I don't care, it's just nice and comfortable and intimate. That and it's nice not to have to worry if I'm breaking his personal boundaries now.  
I smiled to myself and settled behind the desk, taking out my half completed essay on Colonel Custer's last stand. It's going to be a long and probably quiet shift so I may as well put the time to good use and get some work done while I can.  
~  
I was putting away the returned books of the last patron when Sasha arrived, slamming the door behind her. "Hi Sasha. I'm almost finished here and I have updated the system so we can get straight to it when the shipment comes in. Please tell me you brought coffee with you or I am eating all of your shortbread!" I sniggered to myself at my joke until I heard another slam. What? I looked around trying to find Sasha but she was gone. Oh come on I can't have imagined her getting here! No, there's her bag and coat so she must have gone back to her car or something. Actually does she even drive? Meh, I'm sure she'll be back so I may as well finish this up really quick.  
I put the last book on the shelf and went back to the desk to get out the tub of goodies that I didn't give to Levi. I pulled out paper plates and layed out shortbread, cupcakes, tarts, scones and a bag of marshmallows because they are gooey and delicious and never need to be justified. Sasha cane running back in shortly after balding a cardboard tray with four takeaway cups on it. "I didn't know what you'd like so I got a few different kinds, please can I have the shortbread?" She looked on the verge of tears, instantly making me feel terribly guilty.  
"Of course you can have as much as you like, I'm sorry I was just joking about the coffee." Mostly. "You didn't have to run and get some, you could have still had the food." I'm not sure whether to curse myself for forgetting the importance of food to her or find the whole thing funny. I guess it doesn't matter because now I'll be able to remain conscious with the help of precious caffeine and she gets her fix so it's all good in the end.  
I gave into my giggles when Sasha proceeded to shove an entire cupcake into her mouth, forgetting even to take off the paper casing and moaning inappropriately. I pillaged a scone before they're all gone and settled into one of the chairs, choosing a coffee at random and taking a sip. Hmm vanilla latte I think? It's a little sweet but I'd drink just about anything at this point. My phone chirped at me and I put down my scone to check it. It was an unknown number, after checking the message my suspicion was confirmed and I quickly saved it as Levi's. 

Bärchen - Hey blondie, here's the video. I thought eyebrows was gonna burst a blood vessel when he walked in. He has no fucking idea. 

I sniggered both at the message and the name I had given Levi. I came across the term a few years ago in one of Opa's German books and it just kind of really fits. I clicked on the attached video and saw Levi, Hanji and Eren all sat cross legged on a tiled floor. I assume it's the kitchen in Erwin and Levi's dorm, and they were surrounded by bits of cake and crumbs and used cupcake cases. Eren and Hanji looked on the verge of a food coma when they were all startled by an ominously low voice. "Really Levi. This is dark even for you." I sniggered as Levi tried not to look smug. "LEVI DON'T YOU CARE?" Eren looked terrified and threw open a cupboard to show a surviving hoard and Erwin calmed down immediately much to my dismay. Darn it Eren I was having fun! 

Armin - I'm kind of gutted Eren buckled but it's a good thing in the long run. Best bit was your air of superiority. 

Bärchen - Smug shut, it was practically impossible not to have one. 

Armin - I think you needed more cake in a last ditch effort to sweeten you up. 

Bärchen - I'm gonna change that to sassy shit 

Armin - I'm too innocent for sass. 

Bärchen - Your halo is choking you. 

I laughed out loud and looked up to see Sasha looking at me knowingly. I blushed and typed out a goodbye quickly. "So where is this delivery we need to catalog?" She rolled her eyes and led the way to the back room, at least I avoided an interrogation.  
~  
"That's the last one Armin, you're free. Thanks for staying to help!" I smiled at Sasha, trying not to show how tired I am. It's gone nine and I'm ready to just get back, make a sandwich for dinner and sleep. Thank goodness I only have marine biology tomorrow and that doesn't start until one. I pulled on my coat and bag ready to leave.  
"See you later Sasha, thanks for the coffee!" I waved and practically ran out the door. I pulled my coat tighter around me, it's starting to get chilly in the evening and I'm glad the dorm is so close. Checking my phone I saw no messages, I debated texting Eren to tell him I'm on my way back but he might me in the shower or watching a film and I'll be back soon so there's little point. I shrugged and put my phone in my coat pocket when I noticed someone running towards me.  
"Hey Arlert, your stupid suicidal boyfriend started a fight in the sports hall." Oh it's Jean, why is he telling me? It doesn't matter I gotta go help him and make sure he doesn't get in trouble for this.  
"Thanks Jean, I'm going now!" I didn't wait for his answer, just ran in the opposite direction. I got to the hall quickly and huffed outside a moment trying to catch my breath before pushing inside. It's dark as it was already shut up for the night which I expected, but it's also quiet and I don't see anyone. "What? Eren are you still here? Eren!" I was grabbed from the side by someone I don't know and yelped.  
"Arlert this is a lesson for you. Take his coat and bag!" In a moment I'm surrounded and being pulled from pillar to post. They took my coat and bag and threw them to the corner of the room. I'm trying not to fight in the hopes that they'll get bored and leave when they see I'm not going to break down or rise to them. It's going to hurt but a small beating is preferable to the larger one I'd otherwise get. There's four or five of them and only one of me, not good odds, so just don't give them what they want. I will NOT try and run from these people, it won't work and I refuse to lose my dignity in this.  
That is until they dragged me to the other end of the hall and opened the door there, revealing a set of concrete stairs leading down into pitch black. No! Not down there, no I can't!  
I panicked and finally started to fight. I don't care if they beat me to within an inch of my life I have to get away. I bit and kicked, punched and used my nails trying to do any sort of damage. I heard a crack but I can't connect it with any one action or figure out where it came from. I can't think but it doesn't matter I just have to get AWAY. I redoubled my efforts, twisting my body like a mad wet cat hoping to loosen their grip. It worked until I was punched hard in the abdomen. I fell to my knees winded and desperately tried to breath in again, I was only stunned for a moment but it was enough for them to shove me through the door and thrust it closed behind me.  
In the following moment of silence it is easy to hear a lock click and mark the end of sane thought. I don't know if I'm screaming, I suppose I am because I can feel the strain in my throat. It's so dark I can't even see the walls, so dark and under ground! Dark and down and fuck, the cold is coming. No no no I know what comes next, I can't, I can't. GET OUT OF HERE. I threw myself at the door, and again, and again. I don't feel the skin on my forearms split, I don't hear my bones crunch. All I know is that I am still stuck and the dark is here and the crazy will come. I throw myself again. Again. Again. Don't stop. Get out. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added note;   
> Chapter due today (Friday) I'm going to delay by a day. I'm sorry to make you wait a bit longer but proof reading again I'm not quite happy to upload it just yet. So I'd rather take a day to tweak it than upload something that's not quite up to parr.   
> Thanks guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV  
> The day/night for Levi. Armin isn't ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me when I missed an update. I really wasn't happy with this chapter so I ended up getting miffed and rewriting the whole thing, it's better than it was but as an in-between chapter it's still a little dull.  
> Answers next chapter I promise!  
> Thank you again my lovely readers.

I left the library in a much better mood than when I had gone in. It has been a long few days and I have been getting even less sleep than usual which all adds up to being in a pretty shitty mood. Fifteen minutes with Armin though has changed that, it's impossible to be pissed off looking at his observant eyes and blushing face. I hope he never realizes trying to hide behind his hair when he blushes by lowering his head is pretty useless considering we are practically the same height. Fuck knows I'm never going to point it out and I'll gut the shit that does.  
I smile to myself as I head to drop off the bags before I go to the gym. Maybe I can get eyebrows to go with me, he always gets so carried away, then I can fuck off early to get a hold of Hanji. Sounds like a plan. I arrive at the dorm and my luck must really be in 'cause it looks as though eyebrows is still in the bedroom so I'll have plenty of time to hide my stash. I had just shoved it in the back of the cleaning cupboard when I heard the bedroom door open. "You been out Levi? Did you check for post?" A mostly dressed Erwin meandered to the fridge as he spoke. I swear he is getting as bad as Hanji, maybe he's spoilt with me doing most of everything. I should get him to do more but I know i'd end up doing it again anyway.  
"No shit eyebrows, yeah I checked it and no one loves us. Are you doing anything actually useful this morning or do you want to come to the gym with me?" I put on the kettle as it's probably going to take Erwin a while to get ready and I may as well use the time. "Coffee?" I got out his cup already knowing what the answer is going to be.  
"Yeah and I'll come to the gym for a while, we can take the car so I can go straight to Dok's office from there. I'm going to help plan lectures, he fell behind drinking with Pixis again and you know I'm always up for gathering favours." I snorted and put his cup in front of him. Typical that he wouldn't miss that opportunity, this is good. Now I don't have to subtly try and get him to stay when I leave. Subtlety is not my strong point, I don't have the patience for that shit and could have ruined it all. Well this part of it at least, which reminds me I need to text Mike and remind him to send a picture of his nephew. I take out my phone to set an alarm to text him if he hasn't already.  
"Get your shit together then. You can give me a lift back as well, I told shitty glasses I'd help clean out her fridge and you know I'll need as much energy as possible for that. How she's managed to destroy it in under two weeks is a fucking mystery that I'm not looking forward to finding out." Erwin laughed at my expression, why am I never holding something when I want to throw things at people. I sip my tea while eyebrows goes to get ready.  
It isn't long until we are getting into the car in our gym gear. I'm just going to work on my cardio today, sitting with Erwin lifting weights is ridiculous. I can lift the same weights as him but the side eye from obnoxious steroid induced arseholes takes way more effort than I currently have to give to put them in their place. Judgemental arsewipes need to stop trying to lord it over people who look a little smaller than them.  
While I was having my little inner rant we arrived and I got out, slamming the door behind me due to my renewed pissy mood. How the fuck I managed to think myself back into a bad mood with imagined scenarios is a joke. I'm starting to regret leaving the library, oh well maybe the nice weather will keep the dicks jogging round parks rather than here. I ignored Erwin's look and entered the building, taking out my ID to give to the desk to get the discount and renew my membership for the school year.  
Erwin came in behind me as I finish up with the receptionist, I just headed straight to the changing rooms to put my bag in a locker. I pull out my phone to listen to the radio as I run and remember Armin put in his number. I open my contacts and see he has saved it as Armin;). Great now I am having some kind of crisis in a room full of half naked guys over the meaning of a winking face. I am too sober for this shit, or maybe too tired who the fuck knows. Either way it's time to get to the treadmill.  
I walk past Erwin on my way out and point to the bike area to let him know where I will be and he nodded to show he understood. I shoved my earbuds in to discourage conversation and picked a machine.  
~  
I'm on the rowing machine when I feel a tap on my shoulder. "If you still want that lift I'm about to get ready to leave." Checking the time on my phone I see it's nearly three o'clock, where did that go? I pick up my towel and water bottle and stood, I had better get showered as I absolutely refuse to sit in my own sweat in such a confined space until I get back to the dorm.  
I quickly shower and pull on some clean jeans and a t-shirt, walking back to the locker to pull on my shoes and wait for Erwin who is still blow drying his eyebrows or some shit. I pull out my phone and debate texting Armin, but I only saw him a few hours ago and don't really have a reason to text. Small talk is not one of my skills so I'd probably end up making some shit joke and put him off. It's safer just to message Hanji and tell her to get her arse home so I can begin fridge armageddon. 

Levi - Oi get in your dorm or I'm not cleaning. Also we are going to mine after for something. 

I don't want to tell her what it is in case she talks to Erwin before I can explain anything. It would be just like her to already know but for once I think we are ahead of her stalking. Probably due to her sudden deafness whenever anything mildly associated to Erwin's genetals or plots come up. Yet another bit of luck for us now that I think on it. I spotted Erwin come out of the showers finally and pick up my bag. "Finally eyebrows, I thought you had somewhere you needed to be?"  
He laughed. "C'mon Levi I wasn't even that long, or would you prefer it if I didn't wash properly? Then I can sit on your bed." I gave him a death glare promising all kinds of pain if he even thinks about it. My phone vibrated on the way out and I checked it as soon as we got in the car. 

Crazy Glasses - I'm already in grumpy pants. Have been for HOURS. Bring coffee? XX

Ugh how is she this annoying even in text. I type out a quick reply and tell Erwin to drop me off at the local coffee shop. I hate coming here because the coffee is more like battery acid but Hanji chokes it down like it's the stuff of life. "When do you think you'll be back? Just want to know if I'm cooking for you."  
Erwin thinks as he pulls outside the coffee shop. "Probably around half five so yeah I'd appreciate it if you could." I nod and get out of the car, throwing a wave over my shoulder when Erwin taps the horn. I open the door and thank all that is holy there is no line.  
"Two double expresso's and put them in one takeaway cup please." The guy behind the counter doesn't even blink an eye, obviously already so used to the order he has learned not to question it. Or maybe he just genuinely doesn't give a shit, in which case that's mildly impressive. He hands me the cup and I pay for it, adding six sugars while I wait for the change. As if that makes it any more drinkable.  
I take my change and start towards the dorms. As I get closer I see Eren walking, he spots me and waves. "Hey Levi, how you doing?" I point at the arm he is waving around that has a sizable bruise on it. "Oh, uh that was this morning, I tried to spar with Annie. Do me a favour and don't tell Mikasa or she will never let me forget it." Not that I can blame her, and who says I'll let him forget it.  
"Whatever brat, you want an icepack?" It looks painful and must be because he immediately nodded his head. "I'm off to Hanji's dorm, she'll have some. If you feel like you can deal with her for a bit then come with." I walked through the building and into the lift. "Who's Annie?" The brat smiled like a dope.  
"She's Mikasa's roommate. She was going to come to paintball but had to cancel at the last minute which is a shame. She does loads of marshal arts, a couple of different kinds, and let me come to the dojo with her this morning."  
"So you thought it would be a good idea to spar with her when presumably you don't even know the basics?" His face said it all and I sniggered. We got out of the lift and I paused before Hanji's door. "Prepare yourself." I knocked and the door was almost immediately thrown open to reveal Hanji in what looks like a full Spandex suit and goggles. At least she is using the safety gear Erwin bought for her, or at least some of it.  
"LEVI! And you brought a friend! Hi Eren are you going to help with my fridge? I was growing bacteria cultures in there but I forgot about them and they took over. They're useless for any thesis now but some of them have created interesting combinations." Shitty glasses didn't tell me that's what I'd be cleaning or I would have shown up in a fucking biohazard suit.  
This is going to take so much disinfectant. I push past Hanji, giving her the coffee concoction on the way. "Calm down he's here for an ice pack and to keep you out of my way for a little while." I opened the fridge to see what I am dealing with and there is a thick layer of mould differing in colour and fluffiness covering everything. Tch fucking disgusting. At least she has face cloths now.  
~  
It took two hours to decontaminate and by the end of it I can feel my skin crawling and itching but the fridge is fucking clean. I take the cloth from my face and go through to the living area where Eren is still sitting playing dragon quest with Hanji. "Keep the door open and don't put anything in it for twenty four hours, I used a lot of strong bleach and it needs to air out. Now I'm revolting and need to shower so give it half an hour before you come down. Brat you'll want to come too. And shitty glasses if your fridge ever gets like that again I will force you to clean it yourself. Twice. To my standards."  
I left as quickly as I could and ran down the stairs, the lift is too slow for this kind of emergency. I entered my dorm with minimal fuss and headed straight for the hottest shower if my life, scrubbing my skin as thoroughly as humanly possible in twenty minutes and emerging looking like a freshly steamed lobster but feeling maybe a hundred times better.  
Running a towel through my hair and now wearing joggers and a hoodie, I wandered to the kitchen to prepare. Like fuck am I going to let Hanji destroy the carpet in the living area and the table is new so I get out a picnic blanket and put it on the floor where it will be easy to sweep the tiles and started putting food on plates. I leave some of everything in one of the tubs to put back in the cupboard. As I put the last plate down on the blanket my door is thrown open, I must have not locked it in my hurry earlier. Hanji walked in followed by Eren who saw the spread and looked less confused, Armin must have told him about this part of how we are getting back at Erwin. That's fine with me, less explaining to do this way.  
I get out my phone and set it to record, balancing it on the coffee table pointing toward the blanket. Then I picked up the container of Erwin's food and put it away. "Right we have maybe fifteen minutes to eat as much of this as possible before eyebrows gets back. Feeling up to it?" In answer Hanji threw herself down and put two tarts together, biting both at the same time and Eren smiled in a strangely creepy way.  
"Easy."  
~  
I was still smirking to myself hours later when Eren and Hanji had left and Erwin was passive aggressively eating cupcakes. Something that I'm sure must be difficult to do but he managed it. It's nearly one in the morning and I have an early class but as usual sleep is refusing to come, so I'm sat in bed on my laptop researching winking faces. If I get caught I'll blame it on late night delusional searches, I'm pretty safe though as Erwin is in his own world getting ready to sleep. I get out my phone and look again at the last message from Armin that sent me on my mission in the first place. 

Armin:) - I had better actually start doing the work I stayed for or else Sasha may eat me. Message you later. ;) 

According to Google he's either flirting, friendly or referencing an inside joke. It could be all three of those! I need a break so I decide to make a cup of herbal tea in the hopes that it will relax me and I'll get more than three hours sleep tonight. As the kettle boils my phone rings and I stare at it for a full ten seconds before I move to answer it. What the hell, who would call at this time? Actually that's a stupid question it's almost certainly Hanji. "Shitty glasses it better be good."  
"Levi?" Oh it's Petra. " I'm sorry for calling but I need help on my floor." She sounds scared and I can hear yelling in the background. I don't waste any time and hang up, rushing into the bedroom for shoes and yelling as I go. "Eyebrows get up, there's trouble on Petra's floor." I take a moment to be grateful when Erwin doesn't ask useless questions and is up and ready in half a minute. We head out the door and up the stairs. I can hear the yelling now and glance at Erwin when I recognize Eren's voice, I can see he has too and we speed up, coming out next to Petra herself.  
Across the hallway is Eren and the same two toned haircut brat that he was arguing with during their tour and they are both screaming at each other. "Hey brats, someone explain what the fuck is going on. You have probably woken half the fucking floor, it's half one in the morning and if this is some petty shit I'm a murderer tonight."  
"Levi it's Armin! This horse faced fucker did something!"  
The world stopped spinning for a moment and judging by the silence following that statement I'm not the only one. "You have ten seconds to tell me everything or I start breaking bones." I stared at the fucker until he started to visibly panic.  
" Look it was just meant to be a lesson but he's freaking the fuck out and he broke Marlow's arm and he's still screaming and-" I interrupted him done with his stuttering shit.  
"Where. And what did you do."  
"He sent notes I can't understand on purpose so I told him that Eren was fighting in the sports hall when he left work and Marlow, Hitch and a couple of their friends were going to scare him. So they shut him in till morning but he's loosing his shit and it wasn't meant to be this serious!" I was surprised when Eren threw him against the wall looking like he had swallowed a ton of rotten fish oil.  
"Where did you lock him!"  
"T-the store room in the h-hall." Eren dropped him looking horror struck. I don't understand fully why but this is obviously bad. Eren took out his phone and dialed, pacing up and down the hallway. A freckled boy I hadn't noticed before stepped forward and helped two tone off the floor, throwing an apologetic look our way. I waited to see who Eren is calling even though I want to run to the hall. It's been hours since Armin will have left work.  
"Mikasa, the sports hall, bring the car, it's Armin!" He hung up and started towards the stairs, stopping when he saw us. "If you can help, hurry please!" I turned and ran down the stairs, done with standing and waiting. As I came out Maria Erwin and Eren came up next to me and we raced to the sports hall. We had just got there when I heard it. Screaming doesn't even begin to describe how fucking terrified and in pain it sounds. We tore into the building but I was stopped before I could reach the door the screaming is coming from.  
"Listen it's important, I'll explain later." Only Eren's deathly serious expression stopped me and I put a hand on Erwin's arm to signal him to wait. "When we open the door he's going to bolt. Grab him and don't let go, he's going to fight with everything he has but do NOT let go. Get him outside and keep hold but here comes the most important part. DO NOT talk unless you are touching him. That shouldn't be a problem if you keep hold but just in case remember DON'T talk unless touching. Don't bother trying to talk until he calms down though. Understand?"  
I nodded and Erwin moved down into a crouch ready to catch or tackle as needed. I copied his stance to the other side of the door as Eren approached it and reached for the key in the lock. He glanced at us once more to make sure we are ready and unlocked it, the screaming stopped and as soon as the door swung open Armin streaked out in my direction. I wrapped my arms around him and felt the air rush out of me as we fell to the ground. Armin started wriggling on top of me, frantically trying to escape and I almost lost my grip but Erwin grabbed us both and helped lift us while Eren grabbed his shoulders trying to limit movement in his arms which I can now see are covered in blood.  
I started dragging Armin out, following Eren's lead, into the middle of the small field down the side of the building and we all dropped to our knees squeezing Armin between our chests in an effort to limit his movements. It's worrying me that he almost hasn't made a sound since the door opened, only heaving breaths and small grunts as he literally claws in an attempt to keep running.  
I hear screeching tyres and a slamming door even before it stops, next second Mikasa is in my line of sight. She stands for a moment before disappearing again. I try to catch Eren's eye but can't past Armin and am too out of breath to try and talk and ask what she is doing. In about a minute I find out anyway when Mikasa returns with a blanket, draping it over Armin's still struggling form and tucking it in as much as possible. When that was done she held his face in her hands, keeping a firm grip so he couldn't twist his way out of it and rested her forehead against his, just staying there.  
We could have been there for ten minutes or two hours I don't know, but eventually Armin seemed to calm down and slowly stopped fighting. Nobody had said anything yet and none of us has loosened our hold. I probably couldn't with the death grip Armin has on my arm around his waist. At some point he started shaking and not long after tears started silently flooding down his cheeks.  
Finally Armin moved. He lifted his free hand to Mikasa's cheek and let out a sob that just about broke my fucking heart it was so full of relief, like he couldn't believe she's there. I held him tighter and he jumped, tightening his grip on my arm and taking the hand from Mikasa's face to blindly grab at Eren who caught his hand. He leaned further back into Erwin as well so he is touching as much of us as possible and really started to break.  
I was wrong, my heart didn't break before because it is now watching Armin sobbing so hard he can't breathe and his whole body is shaking, clutching at any piece of us he can reach. Mikasa started singing softly then in Japanese, still holding Armin's face but gentler now. She's running her thumb's on his cheeks and kissing his forehead and I desperately wish I could too. Anything to help, to stop him from sounding like he is going to tear his organs loose with the force of whatever this is.  
It was another long time before he calmed down enough to stop sobbing. He just about collapsed into me as I still have my arm around his waist and it's only a few more minutes before he looses consciousness out of what must be sheer exhaustion. I break the hours of silence. "His arms." Eren nodded and looked at them, I was reminded of the fact his father is a doctor and left him to it.  
"Some minor fractures in his hands I think, mostly bruising and muscle strain. It can wait a few hours. Think you can carry him to the car? We need to get him back to the dorm." I put an arm under his legs and held him tighter, standing and walking to the car. Erwin got in the driver's seat, Eren in the passenger and Mikasa in the back with us. We sped back to Maria and I got ready to lift him again. I'm not even going to insist we go to the hospital first, there is obviously something that I am missing so I have to follow their instruction and trust they know what they are doing.  
We pull up and I am out of the car, preceded by Eren who opens the door and heads straight for their dorm. We enter and I keep following him to the bedroom and he points to the bed with a spotted comforter on that he pulls back so I can put Armin down. As soon as I do Mikasa appears with a first aid kit, crawling in beside him as he curls subconsciously around her and starts gently cleaning his arm. Eren signals me and Erwin and we follow him back to the kitchen, I glimpse the clock while he takes out coffee. Just past four. I'm not sure if it feels like it should be earlier or later. Me and Erwin sit down as Eren places mugs in front of us and takes a breath. "This is Armin's story. I'm only telling it because I know how attached he's become to you guys and he'd want you to have an explanation. Any questions you'll have to ask him when he wakes 'cause even me and Mikasa don't know everything. But I'll tell you all that I do know, just don't think of him as a different person than you know because he's not. He's just more complicated is all. So I'll start with what I know for sure, how we met."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV  
> Finally answers, and Armin's story!  
> Please guys take note of the abuse tags, it's not pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for bearing with me while I get back on track. After this I'll go back to my normal days posting as my writing will be back on schedule.  
> Sorry for making you guys wait but I wanted to make these chapters right as they are important ones.  
> Until next time beautiful readers.

"I get it brat. Look, me and Erwin aren't like that. We have supported each other through enough shit to know that it doesn't change who we are as people and the same goes for others." I looked at Erwin for support as he's the better talker of the two of us. He nodded in agreement looking serious.  
"I completely agree. People's pasts attribute to who they are but don't define them. Armin is the same person we met so my previous opinions of him are still valid and true. Just now we'll know him better and what made him the person we have been getting to know. It's like you said, this doesn't make him a different person."  
Eren looked at the table slowly nodding his head. "Okay, well I'm telling you anyway so if afterwards you feel differently just please respect 'Min's privacy and be aware that I will do anything to protect him and I'm certain that Mikasa is not above murder." I can see that he is completely serious and meet his gaze. I can respect what he is saying and am re-evaluating my opinion of him. I'm glad that Armin has these two as his friends.  
"I met Armin when we were six, I told you we met through my mother and that's true. Mum is a social worker who specialises in severe cases. I remember when she got back from recovering Armin. She had taken my dad with her as a consulting doctor as she had evidence to suggest that any children there could be in bad shape so she needed someone on hand. Anyway, when they got back my dad walked straight past me and sat on the sofa. He didn't move for ages and when he did he told me I could have the biggest burger I wanted for dinner that night. Mum came in after that just having seen off the baby sitter, and got on her knees to hug me. I couldn't understand why she was crying.  
I met 'Min for the first time a week later, I didn't talk to him because he was so so small and nervous. Mum told me later that she took me there to see how he is with other children because he was terrified of adults other than her and hadn't even talked yet even though she knew he could because he had mumbled to himself at one point when he was being recovered. She didn't explain it like that at the time of course, she told me he was very scared and very sick inside and out and maybe I could help with some of it.  
I went every week after that and always saw Armin on my own. I used to talk at him and smile a lot and show him things to try and convince him I'm nice. Armin never talked back but always listened. I remember one time I took a book I was learning to read from, one of those stupid beginner ones that isn't actually a story. The Dog And The Ball, that sort of thing. Well Armin loved it. Even though it took forever for me to try and read it he never moved even to rearrange or fidget and stared so intensely at the pages.  
After that trip I asked my mum why Armin was different and what she saved him from, I'll tell you the more in depth version she gave me when I was a lot older. Armin was an unwanted child. His neighbours, the local school, local authorities, and even hospital had no record or idea of his existence. It's thought that his mother hid the pregnancy and gave birth at home with few enough complications that neither her or Armin suffered for the lack of proper equipment which is a fucking miracle if you ask me. Obviously this is best guess and we don't know the reason behind it.  
Well they never announced his birth and kept him secret even from the rest of their family. They travelled a lot, the police tried to track them down when Armin was found and they had been to seven countries in three years and left Armin alone each time. When mum found him they had been gone three weeks in Africa leaving Armin in the basement with a small bag of dried dog food.  
Social services were called anonymously by a group of teens that had broken into the house to smoke and hang out. They heard thumping in the basement but thought nothing of it because it was so quiet it could have been an animal that got in. It was when they heard crying that they freaked out and made the call.  
Armin was obviously in very bad shape and it was beyond a suprise that he was even alive. He was naked in the bare concrete room and so thin that his stomach only measured eleven inches all the way round. He was extremely nervous and it took mum an hour to even coax him into standing in the light from the door, like he thought it would hurt him. Other than the clear psychological issues and malnourishment he was suffering from a nasty form of pneumonia and several diseases. He actually still has a pretty bad immune system because of it.  
Anyway, while Armin was recovering at the center the police were looking for his parents. They had actually gone missing in Africa a week earlier and assumed dead though no remains were ever found. Armin had been in the center seven or eight weeks by the time he was legally relinquished to the state. Even though he had yet to speak and no one really knew what he had gone through he was declared physically fit enough for social housing.  
It wasn't a great thing because there weren't really any specialist places for kids like Armin so mum and dad talked and decided that they wanted him. I'm pretty sure mum loved him already and dad wanted to show him acceptance and a real home so they fought hard to be declared Armin's carers pending adoption and we went to pick him up."  
Eren took a minute to sip his drink and gather his thoughts. I glanced at Erwin, this explanation is leaving so much out but I get the sense that we are being eased into it. Or maybe Eren's trying to tell it in a specific way so that we get it when the harder shit comes. Either way this entire basement shit has been kind of glossed over when I can't even imagine how horrific it really was. The kid was six for fucks sake and it started when he was just three? And that's only as far as they know. I opened my mouth to speak but Eren lifted his hand, already seeming to guess what I was going to ask.  
"I know I'm getting there. Just...just let me tell it at my place or I don't know how else to do it." Fine I get that. As long as he DOES tell it I can be patient for a while. I picked up my own mug and downed the tepid coffee.  
"Okay thanks. So that was the first day Armin spoke, we asked him to come home with us and he said that he wanted to. Two hours later he was in the car with us practically sitting on my lap. I had thought that Armin was afraid of touching people as he avoided it with anyone but mum and then it was only her hands he held so I never tried to touch him. In my kid brain I was being careful with him like mum told me but when we asked him to come home I hugged him and it was difficult to get Armin to let go after that.  
That's one thing and the speaking was another. I won't go into detail of how we slowly taught him normal things and assimilated into society. He had nightmares for the first couple of years so we shared a bed and he didn't start school until he was eight. The main thing was that he would never tell us what he remembered, didn't talk about it at all to any of us or any therapist.  
We picked up on things of course, like just how important touch is to him and physical reassurance is something he was desperate for but also a little scared of. By the time he started school he had grown into his own person outside of the shy and nervous kid. He was an adamant learner, still is, and loved books. He didn't have nightmares any more and anybody who met this smiling and curious kid would never have been able to tell how badly he was abused.  
He had been with us a year and a half by then and was family in every way but legally. We had sent the adoption application papers when his grandfather found us. He had been living in Germany and just found out about Armin's existence. He wanted to claim him and hold on to the family he had left.  
He stayed for a month and spent most of it with us. He quickly understood how important we were to each other and was devastated at everything Armin had been through but thankful it lead to our family. I wanted to hate him for taking Armin away but Opa Arlert only wanted to love him, and he loved us too.  
He bought the house right across the street and left everything in Germany behind so he could be 'Min's guardian and keep us all together and close. We spent so many years in and out of each others houses we were practically co-parented by mum, dad and Opa Arlert.  
Then came Mikasa. She was in a car crash with her parents when she was eleven, dad was the one who treated her in the hospital. She had minimal injuries but her parents were dead. Me and 'Min met her when we went to surprise dad with some home cooked food when he called and said he wouldn't be back until really late. She was in the waiting room so we sat with her, we were chatting when dad came in to meet us. He didn't comment on it just thanked us for the food and gave us hugs before he had to go again. We hugged Mikasa too and left.  
When we saw dad at home the next day he told us about her family. 'Min wanted to see her all the time after that so we'd visit and he'd just sit with her, they didn't even talk half the time. When no family came forward to claim her he asked Opa Arlert to adopt her. Opa couldn't afford another child so he had to say no but I asked mum and dad too. So to make a long story a little shorter a week later Mikasa was my sister and she moved in. We were all pretty inseparable after that."  
Eren paused again smiling. He's probably remembering some of the times that they had spent together and I want to hear those stories, especially now that I know for all intents and purposes these two people are Armin's everything. But not right now. I'm still waiting and as patient as I want to be I am still desperate for the rest. "Eren I'm not trying to rush you but there's a lot missing here."  
He nodded. "I know. I'm telling it the way I found out but I guess I'm getting a little side tracked here and there. But okay I'll get straight to the rest that I know and how we found out. It was Mikasa that found out in the end. Opa Arlert had given Armin a book on the ocean and he was instantly enamoured. He had had it for years but when we were all twelve we decided to pretend to be ocean explorers. Mikasa had been in our family for maybe eight months but was really coming out of her shell and we already loved each other so Armin had shown her his most precious book which inspired the game.  
I was the pirate and Armin and Mikasa were ocealogical researchers and I had to find them to steal all their work and gold. We were playing in the woods and rocks behind our house like usual but this time Armin slipped and got stuck between two rocks where hardly any light reached.  
It wasn't serious and we pulled him out in only a couple of minutes but he fucking freaked. No where near like he did tonight, likely because there was some light and a way to get out but still bad. It took Mikasa and me ages to calm him down. I say it was Mikasa that found out because she was the one to convince him to tell us why it was so bad to him. She just cuddled with him and told him about the accident. About her parents and watching them die, about how her mother didn't die immediately and spent her last minutes trying to treat Mikasa and get her out of the car despite the metal in her stomach.  
It was the most emotional and open she had been with us and we held her and each other all crying. Then Armin told his story."  
Eren took a breath and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He looked so broken I had to stop myself from wanting to wring his neck for stopping. Next to me eyebrows seemed to be having the same problem but was handling it better as he passed Eren a tissue. He blew his nose and continued.  
"As far as he remembers Armin had never seen anything but the basement. He had never had clothes or proper food or company. He was barely ever touched and if he was it was accidental and followed by disgust. When I hugged him when we were six that was the first one he had ever had in his memory. He never had light down there. He was never allowed to speak or make noise.  
That makes sense when you think that he wasn't supposed to exist. He never even knew his name really. Barely even knew what a name was. I told him mine the day we took him home and he said he was Armin. When I asked him after he had calmed down and finished telling his story he said that his mother used to scream Armin at him so he used to say Armin to himself when he had done wrong. He didn't know it was a name but it was all he had to give me in response."  
Fuck I never, this is bad. How is Armin the way he is with that sort of start in life. But Eren isn't finished, how the fuck isn't he finished!  
"When they left they would leave a bag of dog food and Armin learned to ration it. The last time they left he ran out of food after two weeks, he ended up eating the dead rats from the traps which is how he got so many diseases. If mum hadn't found him he would have died in weeks without treatment anyway.  
He was afraid he was crazy too, he still doesn't know if he was and doesn't want to know, because he would hear voices. He could never make out the words but they were there almost always. Enough anyway that he just accepted them as part of some condition. As much as he could understand it at least.  
He thought only things he could touch were real and he couldn't touch the voices so they must be his crazy." Eren shook his head. "That's just about everything I know. We never asked questions, didn't need to. It happened but as far as we were concerned we belong to each other now and that's all that matters. So now you know. I know I told it kind of long and arse about face so if you have a question from something I didn't explain right go for it."  
I feel sick. No fuck that I feel murderous and slimey and fuck no. I understand what he said more than I want to, but still not enough. How does this sort of shit still happen in this day and age. And no, I don't think of Armin as a different person but fuck I have so much more admiration for who he is and what he is fighting to become. I do have one question though. "Why did he keep it? The name that they gave him."  
"Because it was the only thing I knew." I jumped when I heard Armin's voice behind me and turned around. He looks fucking awful with Mikasa's arms around him but looked right into my eyes. "I spent all of my life up to that point knowing nothing and I'll be damned before I give up the first thing I learnt because of the place it came from." I smiled.  
"That may just be the most bad arse thing I have ever heard." Armin laughed. It was weak and watery but there and it made me feel like a fucking hero for causing it. Eren stood and wrapped his arms round Armin's waist from the opposite side to Mikasa and Armin nestled into his shoulder before turning back to Erwin and me.  
"So now you know how fast will you run?" I shake my head and stand up, walking straight up to him and taking his hand, giving it a little squeeze like I do when we say goodbye but being extra careful of the new bandages wrapping it.  
"Well it's stupid o'clock so I don't know about eyebrows but it's too fucking early for that shit. Nah you're stuck. Why are you up, I'd be passed out until next week and take advantage of an excuse to be lazy." Armin looked down and away blushing, I'm so happy to see that blush again.  
"I could hear Eren when I woke up." I tried to fill in the blanks. Was it the voices that he couldn't touch or the worry of our reaction? Either way it had scared him and that's enough to know. I squeezed his hand again as gently as possible. Erwin came up behind me and Armin moved his hand from mine briefly to touch Erwin's arm before moving it back.  
"I put yours and Eren's beds together, if you don't mind I think maybe it's best for a sleepover in case that kid comes back." He looked at Eren and Mikasa and I could tell he was remembering Eren's threat from earlier. Fuck I am too. Armin smiles and nods even if he looks a little confused. Of course he's not aware of how we knew where he was yet. But that can wait.  
We follow Mikasa back into the bedroom where, yes eyebrows has pushed the beds together. We took off our shoes which we had neglected to do so far and crawled into the adapted bed, half lying on top of each other to fit. I ended up on one side of Armin with his arm across my chest and eyebrows against my back, Mikasa was the other side of Armin with Eren behind her. Armin's head is just below mine and I lay for a long time watching him fall deeper into slumber.  
I lightly press my lips against his hair, smelling his shampoo and a bit of sweat. He still smells the same, as ridiculous as that sounds it makes me happy. I close my eyes and feel myself finally drift and hold Armin tighter, hoping to keep his nightmares away. If only for tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's POV  
> Time to face the morning after his breakdown, and drugged Armin is my favourite Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a important point, later in the chapter when Armin believes he is speaking to himself in his head he is in fact speaking out loud.  
> Right now that's out if the way, first of the month seemed a good time to go back to regular updates. I have a few chapters written but will stick to the previous twice weekly schedule so if I have a bad case of being unable to write the way I want again you guys will still have updates.  
> Thank you for bearing with me this past month, or for coming back if you have up on me. (Wouldn't blame you)  
> Thank you as always for reading.

I woke up slightly sweaty in bright sunlight surrounded by heat. Despite the excessive warmth I snuggled further into the softness under my cheek. Everything hurts, especially my head and hands, my eyes feel heavy and itchy and I'm exhausted. All of that adds a whole lot of nope to the morning. Not to mention how low I feel, did I have a nightmare and forget? Is Eren in my bed, is that why I'm so hot?  
It's too much effort right now to open my eyes and check. What I need right now is some serious painkillers followed by about ten hours more sleep and then maybe caffeine. Oh and then some ice cream with Eren and Mikasa is sure to improve my mood. I snuggled into the soft thing again and heard an amused huff. Strange that didn't sound like Eren. I finally crack my eyes open, squinting and recoiling in the hell hath no fury sunlight streaming directly onto my face.why on earth did I not close the curtains when I - oh. Oh god last night I - Jean he - and I was - oh no. I can feel myself start to panic but it's okay. It's okay. They came and I'm safe and in bed and it's okay I'm not there. I'm not there. I take a deep breath and gingerly move the arm that hurts the least to feel and check who is next to me while my eyes adjust. I raise my head to try and get a better view than the black shirt I'm smushed against and am met by grey eyes. "Levi?" I spoke as quietly as possible so as not to disturb whoever else might be in my bed, which was easy seeing as my throat is killing me. I don't really remember much which I am grateful for don't get me wrong, but it does lead to questions. "You stayed here all night?" Levi smiled softly and gently took my hand. It hurt like blazes but no way I'm letting go. I'm reminded that he did the same last night, trying to be so gentle and I have to fight not to cry or bury myself back into him. I have done that enough and don't want to push him further away than my performance last night probably already has. "Of course, besides I don't think we actually made it to the bed until near six in the morning and fuck traipsing around the building at that time." I frowned slightly. Nearly six? So what time is it now? I try to crane to see the clock but Levi stops me. "Try not to wiggle around too much, you could reopen the wounds on your arms. You need to go to the hospital today to get stitched up and have x-rays." Oh I suppose that explains some of the pain, the rest is probably emotional hangover and overworked muscles. "I'm sorry you saw all that and had to help. I don't really remember a lot of it but I can guess what I was like. I guess Eren explained? I think I remember that." Levi nodded. " I'm sorry. It, well I, ugh what you must think of me." I hung my head as much as I could. I don't need or want to see the disgust in his eyes. Or maybe even pity which would be worse. I'm not given much of a choice though as Levi let's go of my hand to cup my chin and angle my head to face him. I'm surprised when the only thing I see there is anger and I can tell it's not necessarily directed at me. "Don't you dare even for a second apologise for the things that make you who you are. If you try to pull that shit again i am breaking your arms myself." I gape for a moment blinking before I burst out laughing. I mean really laughing loud and so hard it shakes my entire body and hurts everything but I can't stop, don't want to either. I do however succeed in pulling another small smile from Levi and waking everyone up. Turns out everyone is who is in my bed. Mikasa is on my other side and stretches like a cat before kissing my cheek and crawling over Eren to get to the toilet, Eren grunted at the knee to his abdomen. Bathroom looks like a good idea and I would sell my soul for a hot shower with how sticky and gross I feel. I certainly don't want to go to the hospital like this and I want desperately to wash last night from my skin. It almost feels as though the dark and panic have left me coated in a thick layer of scum. No there's nothing for it, I have to get up and do the best I can. I wriggle onto my back and attempt a sit up so I don't have to put weight on my arms and, well ouch. Instant regret comes in the form of stabbing pain through my chest and Eren catches me before I can fall backwards. I try to smile reassuringly at his worried expression. "Want to play a gameshow quiz? Is it a broken rib or does Armin really need to start going to the gym?" Admittedly my cheesy game show host voice could use some work but I don't think it warrants the look of disapproval Erwin shoots me as he rubs his eyes so I stick my tongue out at him before slowly bum shuffling my way to the edge of the bed with as much dignity as I can manage. Eren huffs dramatically and climbs off the bed to help me stand despite my protest. "C'mon 'Min I know you are dying for a shower. I'll help then we can go to the hospital." There's something wrong with that statement but I can't quite concentrate so I shake my head. "We need to feed people first. What time is it? Do you think I can make it to my class today?" Levi dug his phone out of his trousers that he is still wearing to check and rolled his eyes when he saw that it's dead. Erwin looked around for the clock. "It's half ten. Wow we didn't get a lot of sleep." Levi threw him a dirty look for some reason. I smiled in his direction in the hopes of making it better and let Eren lead me to our bathroom that Mikasa has just vacated. Eren helped me strip to by boxers and balance under the spray of the shower.

"Thanks I should be fine now." Eren ignored me and started pouring shampoo on my head and working it in. I decided not to fight him, I wasn't going to even try washing my hair and this way more of that scummy layer gets washed off. It relaxing feeling his hands run through my hair washing out the suds too. Once Eren has run conditioner through the strands he rinses his hands and leaves so I can wash the rest of myself in privacy.  
I slowly unwind the bandages covering my arms and hands so that I can bring them under the spray of the water. The flesh all down the inside of my arms (and my right side for that matter) is an interesting patchwork of purple, black and blue. My little fingers and sides of my hands are somewhat wonky and smushed, almost like I had flattened and tenderised the meat there. Which thinking about it I kind of did.  
I squirt shower gell in my hand and bite back a scream. Open wounds and soap, this is not my proudest or most intelligent moment but screw it I'm stubborn enough to persevere. This body wash is expensive! I'm struck for a moment by the contrast between this shower and my last only yesterday. As I bite my lip to ribbons washing there's a knock at the door and I pull the curtain, sure I'm in boxers but they are plastered to my skin leaving less to the imagination than I would like. "Yeah?"  
The door opened and I hear Eren's voice. "I got clothes for you 'Min you ready?" I washed the last suds from my chest. It will have to do, there is only so much I can grit my teeth through. I smell better at least, and feel somewhat cleaner. I turn off the water and try to wring out my boxers as much as I possibly can before pulling open the curtain and struggling to climb out.  
I'm glad that Eren distracts himself and doesn't try to help, this entire situation is mortifying enough already. Especially when I remember that Levi and Erwin are still here and waiting for me to finish. I face Eren and see he is holding a towel, fresh boxers, a shirt and my favourite comfy pale pink shorts. I'll have to tell him at some point how much I appreciate the thought behind his choices. Maybe I'll get him that game he's been drooling over the past week.  
"When you are dressed Mikasa is standing by with painkillers and more gauze to rewrap your arms and hands until we get to the hospital so they stay clean. Do you want help changing?" There's that something wrong again but not the time to think on it. I shake my head and Eren, bless him, leaves. He knows that I'll manage if it kills me and honestly, I'm so embarrassed that I still reacted like this and it was witnessed. It's pathetic and I'm so sick of holding my friends down having to care for me.  
So even though it takes nearly fifteen minutes and a bit if colourful inner cursing I put the darn clothes in myself. Yes I'm well aware that this is just a ridiculous stand that means nothing and amounts to nothing and is probably just hurting me at this point but I have commited to this. Though I do give up when I try to pull on my trainer socks, inadvertently bending my fingers and forcibly reminding myself of my likely broken bones. Who needs socks in this heat anyway.  
I leave the bathroom and wander to the kitchen where I can smell soup. Levi is pottering around the kitchen making tea and coffee, it's strangely domestic and I can't help but smile lightly watching him as I sit and Mikasa attacks me with bandages. I can see Levi as the kind of husband pottering behind the scenes and caring in little ways, subtly mothering their other half despite his foul mouth and harsh seeming demeanor.  
I'm looking at the table to try and hide the blush that appeared when thinking of Levi as a husband when two cups enter my field of vision, one with coffee and the other soup and I notice straws sticking out if both. Do we even have straws? I glanced up at Levi with the intention of thanking him but if I open my mouth I will laugh and it will hurt. Those straws! They go so perfectly with what I was just thinking about Levi caring in little ways.  
I end up staring at Levi in some kind of intense duel to see who breaks first. I keep eye contact as I sip my coffee through the straw, my cheeks red as I realise Erwin is giving me a strange look wiggling his eyebrows. Yeah maybe it's best just to concentrate on my soup and coffee. Well, more my coffee. As much as I appreciate the soup my stomach feels like concrete and I don't think I can manage it.  
Suddenly I realise what's been wrong and almost choked on my coffee. "Mikasa you have class in like, half an hour! I can walk to the hospital, it's only fifteen minutes away." Mikasa shook her head.  
"Armin you are going to be drugged nine ways to Sunday. You can't make your own way after that. I hope you were joking about going to Marine Bio, and you still need to tell us why Jean was blaming you for something to do with notes he can't understand." Okay I don't really want to think about any of that right now, but Mikasa can't skip. This is her dream and yeah it's just one class but it's the principle of the thing.  
"Later. But Mikasa I swear that you were going to start on this terms project today?" Mikasa was silent. Yeah that's what I thought. She does have a point on the drugs though, I'm not great with painkillers and considering how my arms are on fire they will probably give me something quite strong I have never had.  
"My class is over, we can take your car and I'll drive." I looked at Levi who was finishing his tea and putting his cup in the sink to wash.  
"You missed your class? Oh god I'm sorry!" It doesn't matter that it's probably just a mandatory class he has to take because he's undecided. I'm inconveniencing them all so much and it's not their problem. "You really don't have to, you guys have already lost a nights sleep."  
"I thought I told you to quit with that shit." I sniggered into my hand then flinched at the pressure. Not sure how I keep forgetting about broken bones. Looks like I'm not being given much of an option seeing as Levi started putting on his shoes the second he saw me flinch. I glanced at Eren and Mikasa for their opinion but Eren is chatting with Erwin and they missed practically all of what just happened whereas Mikasa is looking at me with concern and grabbing my shoes. Well I guess that's my cue.

I slip on the shoes, thankful that they are just lose converse and I don't have to use my hands or try to tie them. I'll probably regret the lack of socks later but you can't have everything in life. I went to look for my phone but it isn't anywhere, I took a moment to think and remembered it was in my coat pocket. Darn, the sports hall then. If it hasn't been stolen that is, god I don't want to go back there."Mind if we make a stop on the way? My things are still at the hall." My brain re-engaged and I headbutted the nearest wall. "Including my keys." Ugh so we are going for a walk. I know it's hypocritical because I was going to walk to the hospital but walking to the sports hall and back is just too much effort.  
Mikasa threw her keys at Levi. "We'll swap for the day. I'll go get your stuff and come back here after class so that you can get in. Now go away I want to get ready." She came and kissed me on the cheek, gingerly hugging my shoulders and squeezing. "I reserve the right to film when you get back."  
I rolled my eyes at her. "Say bye for me when they have finished their chinwagging." I tilted my head to the kitchen where Erwin seemed to be advising Eren on basketball tactics and followed Levi out the door. I'm still a little shaky so I walk more slowly than normal and close to Levi so I can bring him down with me if necessary.  
We exited the building and I led the way to Mikasa's Nissan. I heard Levi snort behind me and turned to look. "We should've shoved eyebrows in this car on Saturday. He spent half of Sunday trying to pretend he didn't have a crick in his neck." I laughed as Levi came round to open my door for me.  
"And miss him literally trying to fold his body to get in? Whilst trying not to appear ride and keep sucking up? I'm sorry but that's not an option." Levi snorted as he got in next to me.  
"Okay let's get you fixed up."  
~

"Armin wake up, we're back and your arse needs to get to bed." Hey it's Levi! Hi Levi you are so sweet! And hot. And you're trying to get me into bed. I sniggered at my own thoughts and stared at Levi's raised brow.   
"Yeah yeah kid, come on." Levi bent down and picked me up making me squeek and try to throw my arms around his neck. That's a low blow, I wasn't ready! I guess I don't mind though as this way I can feel his tight abdomen against my side.   
I wriggle to free one arm and place my hand against Levi's chest. Stupid drugs I can't feel his manly muscles. I should sue. Yeah I'll take them to court for depriving me of fully enjoying my groping. Wait I don't think that's the right word, that's for bums. I sniggered again and tried not to focus on what groping Levi's bum would feel like and focused on forming words instead. "Leeevi." Ha words are possible. "Why are you carrying me? If you fall ill land on top of you and you'll get hurt."  
Levi huffed. "We won't fall, and we are here anyway. Think you can knock on the door?" I frowned at the door in front of us. My new nemesis. I raised my hand and watched it as I tried to curl the three fingers it's possible to. After a couple of failed attempts I give up and just knock my brace against the door. I can't feel it anyway so what does it matter.   
The door opens and it takes a moment to recognise the person on the other side. It's Mikasa, I love Mikasa. She's so pretty. If I wasn't family and gay I'd so date her. I quietly muse over Mikasa's dating options while she stares at me and Levi. She focuses her gaze entirely on Levi after a moment and I remember I'm being carried. "I guess they gave him some pretty strong stuff."   
I try to turn to watch Levi's reaction but almost fall so I hang on tighter to him and bury my fuzzy head into the crook of his neck. I'll stay here. It's warm and safe here. I can feel the vibration when he talks and suppress a giggle to try and pay attention to what he says. "They gave him Oramorph. It knocked him out for the procedure much to the examiners suprise. He came to for a little while after then fell asleep in the car. But he's been like this since he has been awake." Like what? That's rude talking about me and saying things I can't understand.   
Levi shifts me so he can reach into his pocket. "Sorry Armin. I gave the paperwork with his injuries and treatments on it. I'll leave it on the counter for when you wake up Armin." What's he sorry for? Did he forget something? Oh yeah he was gonna take me to bed. Bad Levi getting me all happy then letting me down.   
I'm distracted when Mikasa actually giggles and blink at her. She points to the bedroom and starts to look at my paperwork. "I'm going to stay here until he sleeps it off or Eren gets back from classes. Whatever comes first, so feel free to tuck him in and head off. Erwin told us you have a business lecture you can still make."   
I tried to glare at Levi. He never told me he has another class he could have missed. Baaaad Levi. I feel softness beneath me and realise I am on my bed, which has been moved back to its side of the room. Now Levi's gonna leave. I don't really want you to go I wanna cuddle. Oh well, I guess I can't have everything in life. I try hard to talk again. "Bye bye Levi."   
Levi brushes my cheek. "Text me when you wake up, understand?" I nod my head and work hard to commit it to memory. Text Bärchen, got it. I watch Levi turn to go and close my eyes. My head feels so mushy I'm not even sure if I have already started dreaming when I feel lips against my forehead but I smile anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi POV  
> Levi gets home after helping Armin. And we find out the extent of his injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh look how many people have read and such! 30 kudos, over 500 views! Thank you guys so much. You are all loved and appreciated. :)   
> Things in terms of Armin's and Levi's relationship are going to really start developing these next few chapters.

Fuck it's good to be home. Dealing with fuckwits at the hospital asking questions about abuse then going to a two and a half fucking hours lecture on the progression of morals in upper management positions was a bad idea. I should have just skipped and if it were literally any other class I would have. I suppose I didn't have to be the one to take Armin, eyebrows could have.   
No fuck that noise, there is no way I was going to leave him with anyone else not knowing if he was going to be okay and how badly he was physically hurt. Not to mention how quickly he was springing back to his old self is worrying. Like he was faking it to worry us less. No, really no other option but to go myself. I should thank Kenny for teaching me to drive.   
Damn that's two things I need to thank him for now, he's going to wander what is wrong with me. I put my keys on the hook that has materialised next to the door. Erwin must be anxious. When he's anxious he organises things, I should probably be thankful that he's only managing things for increased home maintenance this time. Can't be too serious then, so time for tea.   
Or shower. Make tea then shower? But hospital germs, and they've been gestating for so long. Ugh okay that decides it. I stomp through to the bedroom to get some clothes and back to the bathroom to have a damn shower, Erwin must be out.   
When I get out I feel better and less miffed. I enter the kitchen and see Erwin sat down pointing to a cup on the side. "I could hear you swearing in the shower from the moment I got in." I look in the cup and see it's some of the camomile that I safe for particularly shitty days. "So what's the diagnosis?" He chortled at his own wit but I can see his worry.   
"He did a number in himself for sure. Two bruised ribs, a snapped tendon on his left hand, three broken fingers, a crushed wrist and a hell of a lot of bruising. Oh and thirty seven stitches." I counted in my head to see if I've forgotten anything. "They gave him some oramorph so he was out of it when they set his hands. His right wrist is in a cast and his left hand a brace until they can operate on his tendon."   
Erwin blew out a load of air. "Christ. Has he said yet just what the hell led up to this with that Jean guy?" I shake my head. Honestly I haven't thought about it that much, though now that I have a minute to I really want to know. Hopefully Armin remembers to text me when he wakes up. I can ask him what it's all about. Actually while it's on my mind I'll text him incase he is already up and has forgotten.   
I take out my phone and type a quick message while I reply to Erwin. " Not yet but I doubt Eren and Mikasa will leave it be so he'll say eventually. In the meantime if I run into that Jean I'm breaking his face." I glared at my tea, ignoring Erwin's admonishing me. Fucker deserves it even if he came to find Eren after. My phone goes off startling me. 

Armin;) - I just woke up, I'm still a little loopy but feeling fine. Thank you for taking care of me. Sorry again for that. 

I feel relieved and a ping of annoyance at the same time. Seriously with the fucking apologies. 

Levi - Remember what I said about breaking arms.

Armin;) - Yeah as if you ever would. 

Levi - I'm vicious. And at last count you're four broken bones in. Really want to add to that? 

Armin;) - Four? That explains the cast. 

Levi - Haven't you read your paperwork yet? 

Armin;) - No I literally just woke up. I'm still summoning the energy to go pee. 

Levi - You should, you are going to need surgery. 

Armin;) - Surgery? I remember the hospital and all but I wasn't really paying attention to the treatment or the doctors. 

Levi - Yeah I know. When you are drugged up you talk a lot. 

Armin;) - Do I want to know? 

Levi - Probably but it's more fun not saying. Besides most of it was for me. Except a thing or two but I'll pass on the message. 

Armin;) - I will end you. 

Levi - Oh really? Sounds like a challenge. 

Armin;) - Mikasa heard me laugh. I better go see what's wrong with me now that I can actually think. 

Levi - Sure. At some point you are gonna have to explain what that arsehats problem with you is. The fuck has to be dealt with. 

I didn't receive a reply so I shrugged and put my phone back on my pocket. "Who was that?" I look up, I forgot that Erwin is sitting with me and feel a little guilty about it. I just hope I wasn't wearing a stupid expression 'cause I'll never hear the end of it if I was.  
"Armin just woke up. He was a little confused about his injuries but okay. He went to talk to Mikasa who is still there. Didn't say anything about the shitstick that put him in the fucking hospital." My phone pinged in my pocket and I pulled it out. 

Armin;) - I know. 

Tch I didn't want it to sound like was having a go. I need to get a handle on my own attitude or I'm gonna end up hurting him. I haven't had enough sleep for this shit. "I'm going to bed. If shitty glasses turns up tell her I'll skin her alive and wear it like a cape of war if she wakes me up." Erwin waves a hand in acknowledgement and I left for a damn good nights sleep. Maybe. If I'm lucky.   
~  
Six hours. Six. Better than usual but hey fuck am I sick of not being able to sleep through the night. At least I managed to catch up on typing my notes and lesson plans. But now it's only quarter past seven and I'm already half dead and bored as all shit.   
Fuck it. I grab my gym bag and change into a looser t-shirt that hangs off my shoulder but will be more comfortable when working on weights. I get out the door and start down the stairs, no point in going to the gym for hours and taking the lift. Kind of defeats the object.   
I think for a moment before deciding to check on Armin quickly first and as I come out of the staircase I see him come out of his dorm so I stop and wait. It took him a good minute of fumbling and flinching before he gave up on trying to lock the door. " Eren if you get killed in your sleep you get to hold it over me for all eternity."   
I snorted, making him jump. "Shouldn't you be resting?" He gave me an evil look. I didn't realise such an innocent face was capable of such scorn.   
"You do realise I missed my marine biology class yesterday? No way I'm missing any more, I'm on a full scholarship I gotta keep my grades up. Besides think of the things I'm missing!"   
I hold up my hands in surrender trying g not to smile. "Okay don't hurt me, I get it." He huffs and looks down blushing. "You coming out?" I don't know why but that just seems to make him blush harder and avoid eye contact. I feel like having a romance novel moment and asking if it was something I said.   
Armin comes next to me on the stairs, still not looking at me. "So about that. Mikasa told me what I was like yesterday afternoon and what I said and we'll, uh I'm not saying sorry so no broken bones please but I uh, well what I said, and that was just with Mikasa. Just I wouldn't normally say...those things, or that thing."   
Just watching the poor fucker stumble over his words is almost painful. "If you're talking about the entire 'if you weren't gay you'd date Mikasa' thing don't freak out about it. Seriously most gay people would probably agree, I would." I let Armin take a moment to work through that, pleased when he relaxes. Was he that I'm not okay with that sort of thing? That's kind of fucked up when you think that there's a reason he's nervous to show his sexuality.  
I noticed Armin staring at me, he seemed to be reading my mind and struggled slightly before starting down the stairs. "Five years of secondary school as the only gay in a very small town." Ah I understand now.   
"The kind of small town that's narrow minded and very religious?" Armin nods.   
"Though they distort religion to fit their hate so I wouldn't really call them true religious people." He caught himself before he went off on a tangent. "Anyway are you going to the gym? Isn't that quite far away?" Caught off guard by the question I just shrugged.   
"It's only a couple of miles. I'll walk or jig there and get the bus back. Eyebrows sometimes picks me up." Armin frowned at me for a bit.   
"Don't you have a valid license?" Ah he must be worrying about me having drove him to the hospital. I guess that's understandable, blondie seems like the kind to want to be ready for any outcome of any given situation. He probably wants to know if he has to plan for a possible day in court.   
"Yeah but no car. I got my license just to have it really, it comes in handy. So don't worry I wasn't going to crash your car driving illegally. Or trying to drive I should say." Armin snickered at my joke and I felt a warmth in my chest for having caused it. He really is cute when he giggles like that. Cute and confirmed gay, thank you high Armin.   
Armin is still smiling when he replies. "That's good to know. I have fully comp insurance but crashing is never good so none of that okay?" I frowned trying to understand what he meant and Armin shrugged sheepishly. "I can't drive for a while anyway. So you may as well use it to get to the gym and back."   
He was trying to separate his car key from its ring and I shook my hands to stop him. The fuck he doesn't know me well, I could steal his car! I open my mouth to refuse him but Armin beats me to it. "I mean no robbing banks please or any other illegal activity and if you do I know where you live." He took a break to give me a glare cuter than a fucking kittens. Cute is apparently my word of the day. "Besides it would be a way of me to show my appreciation for your help. And also not treating differently."   
He looked embarassed but was staring me in the eye all the same. Tch. "How the fuck am I supposed to say no now?" I took the keys and separated them myself. "Come on I'll give you a lift to class at least."   
Armin smiles and accepted the rest of his keys back, nodding at my suggestion and leading the way out to where Mikasa parked the car yesterday. Shut we must have been stood here talking for ages. I shook myself and hurried after him.   
I caught up just as he reached the car and I unlocked it, jumping into the driver's side. "So what class have you got? And how are you even going to take notes when you can't lock your door?"   
He pointed at his bag. "I brought my laptop with me for notes. I prefer to do them by hand but oh well. And history." He looks a little nervous but I nod and pull out, heading to the humanities building."   
"So why do you look so worried about that?" I glanced at him as I pulled out of the car park. He was looking out of the window and I decide not to push it. We were nearly at the building and I had just about given up on an answer when Armin's spoke.   
"Jean is in my history class. He will probably be there. Eren told me how he got you guys but I'm still a little...reluctant to see him."   
"Jean? Wait." I parked the car and faced him. "The fucktard that hurt you because of some shit about notes?" Hell no. If he's going to be there hell no am I letting Armin go in there alone to face the arsehole.   
Armin put a hand on my arm breaking me from my murderous thoughts. "I don't really know why, and he didn't know what he was doing to me. I should hear him out." I scowled not happy with the situation at all and just about ready to lock him in the damn car. But I huffed. Armin is perfectly capable of looking after himself and I have to trust his judgement. I put my hand on top of his and squeezed lightly. "Yeah I get that. I'll keep my phone on me at the gym so text okay. I don't have the time or patience for running around looking for brats."   
Letting go of a but if my pride is worth it for the pleased glint in Armin's eye. Pleased glint? Ugh now I'm thinking like some kind of bad fanfiction writer, I feel like I need to swear at a few babies to keep my rude and stand offish reputation going.   
"Thanks Levi, I appreciate it." He opens the door and turns in his seat to go and I get ready to pull away. I check to see if there are any cars behind me and wait to hear the car door shut, turning when I don't.   
Armin is half turned back towards me and looks hesitant. "What's wrong?" He looks almost like he did when he was apologising for being gay. So scared and unsure, fuck I wish he wouldn't look like that around me. He was so confident and self assured when he was outlining his tactics and analysing people, if he had that belief in himself day to day I can't imagine what he could be. I can't imagine it but I want to see it. "Whatever it is I won't judge or think less of you."   
Armin nodded slowly, biting his lip and blushing. "Okay if you don't come out with it soon I'm kicking you out of your own damn car." It had the desired effect and he laughed, deflating as he did. Fuck I didn't realise just how tense he was until it was gone, has he been like that this entire time?   
"Just, thank you Levi. You are an amazing friend, if a little prickly." He put his hand back on my arm and I looked down at it telling myself that I shouldn't feel so warm and pleased. And Armin probably expects an answer so how's a good time to think of one. Really, any time now.   
I was still trying to think of something when I feel something petal soft but firm press gently against my cheek. It lingered for a moment before leaving and I looked up stunned to see Armin pulling away, furiously blushing. "See you Levi, thanks for the lift!" Armin had jumped out of the car and was speed walking into the building before I could react.   
Fuck did that just happen? I lift my hand to my cheek and I swear it's still warm where he was. Or maybe that's just heat from my face? Oh who the fuck cares? He kissed me on the cheek and it was almost better than the times I got to kiss his forehead when he was unconscious. It probably means nothing and he's just unecessarily grateful but I'll take what I can get.   
I'm broken from my reverie by my phone going off. 

Mike - hey man this is my nephew, will it work? (Picture attached) 

I smile lightly to myself and forward the message to Armin before I even checked the picture, glad for a reason to. I can check it later anyway. I put my phone away and finally pull out the car, heading to the gym.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin POV  
> What will happen with Jean? We finally find out his side of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I have started double spacing so the chapters are more defined and I will be going through to do the same in previous chapters.  
> Also it's been pointed out to me that it's odd I write arse rather than ass. I just wanted to ask your opinions on whether or not it ruins the immersion of the story and is jarring?  
> Thanks always for reading. :) And all those other lovely things you do.

I had to physically force myself not to run from the car and Levi. God I can't believe I actually did that! It's okay right? Friends can kiss each other on the cheeks, Mikasa kisses mine all the time. I mean, yeah she's more family but still. You know what, for once I'm not going to over think it, maybe I dreamed Levi kissing my forehead and maybe not but either way I don't think he'll freak out over this and I might get to do it again in the future. 

I look around me as I enter the history room. I'm really early considering I left early anyway and then Levi drove me so the room is practically empty. If I had been thinking I could have asked Levi to drop me at the cafeteria or something and I could have grabbed coffee and a muffin. Oh well. 

My phone chirped from my pocket startling me. I should put that on silent for the time being but first I'll check who it is, might be important. 

Bärchen - Mike just text. Something to raise your spirits? (Picture attached) 

I smiled, so we must be okay then. Good. I opened the photo and saw a beautiful blue eyed baby with hair so light you can barely see it, maybe a couple of months old? Perfect, especially if we time this right. 

Armin - definite mood raiser. Almost as good as ice cream. I was thinking the fourteenth would be perfect, only a couple of weeks away and kind of poetic. 

I stared at my phone for a good ten minutes waiting for a reply, I'd be nervous about it if I didn't know he is driving. The darn thing finally vibrates and I hurriedly click on the new message. 

Bärchen - Damn that's cruel. How did you even know? 

Armin - I talk to Hanji too Mr new baby Jesus. 

Bärchen - You better thank fuck I'm not actually. 

Armin - I don't know, I'd pay money to watch you working miracles. 

Bärchen - The fuck you mean there's no wine, point me to the nearest water. 

Armin - The red sea is now the red wine sea. 

Bärchen - Nah, the Caribbean ocean is now the Caribbean rum ocean. 

Armin - Now there's a messiah I can get behind. 

Bärchen - Oh really? 

I jumped when there was a thud next to me and saw Bertl. I must have been texting longer than I thought. I typed out a quick reply saying class is about to start. "What the hell Armin, what happened?" I feel arms around me and am pulled into Bertl's side. What? Oh yeah I look awful. I'm wearing long sleeves but I still have a brace on my left hand for my tendon and the cast on my right, not to mention my strapped fingers. Good thing he can't see all the bruises. Or stitches. 

"I'm fine Bertl. Just had a bit of an accident, honestly don't worry I'll be okay. The cast comes off in three weeks and I'll have an operation on my tendon then that's fixed with a little physio." Bertl looked at me for a moment, he probably noticed that I didn't really answer his question. Thankfully he seemed to decide to drop it. 

Pixis walked in then and started his lecture so I quickly opened my laptop to take notes and submerged myself in the past, only surfacing every once in a while to glance and see if Jean has arrived. Despite what I told Levi I'm nervous as all hell about seeing him again but it's something I have to do.

I let my mind wander while Pixis repeated a few points for those who didn't pay attention the first time. I can't believe Levi just trusted me like that about something that can (and has) hurt me. I have Eren and Mikasa and If it came down to it I know they would trust me with their lives but often it feels like they don't trust me with my own. Levi was angry and maybe worried but when I told him I need to see Jean he just...listened. 

And after all that Jean isn't even here anyway. Well I know he lives on our floor so if I have to he won't be hard to find, there has to be a reason why he ran to get help. Was he coerced? Did he get cold feet? I don't get it and I want to.

I can almost hear Eren laughing at me but I need to understand things, especially things that involve me. I spent enough of my life already knowing nothing. "Armin you're being flagged down." I look where Bertl was pointing where a tall freckled man was surreptitiously waving and smiling sheepishly. I stared for a little while before signaling that the class would be over soon and I'd be with him. He gave a thumbs up and disappeared, presumably to wait. 

I gave Bertl a little shake of my head to his 'what?' face. I recognize him but I'm not quite sure where from. It'll come to me. I zoned back in as Pixis set a project for us. "Fourty thousand words on the decline of the French aristocracy due in three weeks. This will attribute to your passing grade so don't take it lightly just 'cause we're not far into the year. If you need advice or such remember my office hours." 

I quickly started typing reminders into my notes as I can't write them in my planner while everyone packed up. "You going to be okay or do you need a hand?" Bertl was watching me and I resisted the urge to sigh at the sympathetic look he's wearing. 

"I'm fine, honest. I'm just going to see what this guy wants."

"Marco? I don't know." Yes that's right, Marco was his name. He's the guy that ended up being jeans roommate after he turned up late with his sister with the weird name. Bertl must have seen my quizzical look and elaborated. "He's in my anatomy class, he's so friendly and lovely. Only even in college to help out his sister before he goes to nursing school. Not that Ymir needs it, that woman is scary but I think she has social issues and I think he helps with that." 

"Oh okay, well I look forward to meeting him. You still stopping this weekend with Reiner and Annie?" I didn't bother even trying not to roll my eyes when Bertl looked pointedly at my hands. "It's spaghetti. Somehow I'll manage." If there was a little sarcasm in that sentence I can't be blamed. 

Bertl snorted nodding and waved on his way out. I took a little longer packing up, if that really is jeans roommate I can guess what this must be about and I could use whatever time I can get to prepare. Actually the anticipation could be worse so screw it I just need to bite the bullet. 

I take a breath to steady myself before leaving the room, if I was going to face Jean I can face this. I look around and notice that Marco is sat on the floor maybe nine feet down the hall, leaning his back against the wall and tapping a beat against his knees. He jumps up as soon as he sees me approaching and beams at me. How someone can look so genuinely happy and nervous at the same time is beyond me. "Hey Armin, thanks for meeting me. I was hoping that we could go get lunch if you have time. My name's Marco in case you don't remember me." 

Lunch? Is that what this is about? I could be wrong in remembering him as jeans roommate but if so this is strangely coincidental. Especially seeing as I don't think we have ever spoken before this. Well the only way to find out is to go forward so I smile and nod. "I have time, any place you fancy in particular?" Eren and Mikasa will be waiting in the cafeteria for our regular lunch but I can text them that I can't make it. 

"There's a grill down the street, I work there weekend evenings. It's good food if you don't mind the walk. They do a student discount too." I don't think I remember ever seeing it but it sounds lovely. I haven't eaten yet today though so maybe that's attributing to my eagerness. 

"Sounds great but you'll have to lead the way." He beamed again at my acceptance and we exited the building and started walking. The silence isn't unpleasant but I can't stop wondering what he is doing here and if I'm wrong. I should just ask, it'll come out sooner or later anyway and I'll feel better knowing what I'm dealing with here. "You're jeans roommate right? Excuse me if I'm wrong but I can't help but wonder why you're here. Eren told me a freckly guy was with Jean when he knocked at our door so I assume that was you. Just, what is this about?"

Marco flushed while I spoke and I noticed it made his freckles even more prominent. He's quite attractive in a cute kind of way, like me. "No you're right." He stopped walking to face me, his gaze switching between my hands and eyes. "Jean is...he's rough, rude and arrogant. He acts like he's entitled to everything and he's the best thing since sliced bread but really that's an act, or a defence mechanism and he's not a bad person." Marco fixed his gaze directly on my hands. "I don't think he meant you to get hurt. He didn't even know they were going to lock you in until it was done." He looked me in the eyes again and it's almost as though he's pleading with me. "He's not innocent, none of this excuses him I just want you to understand and give him a chance to apologise." 

I glance away. It's obvious Marco cares for Jean, but has that clouded his judgement? He says he wants me to understand, isn't that what I was just telling myself is what I wanted, what I needed? I don't really need to think it over. "So tell me." 

I'm not sure what I'm asking him to tell me but seeing the instant relief and gratitude on Marcos face I feel better. Like I did something good. We start walking again, this time in much more comfort on my part, and quickly arrive at a little place called The 104th that smells of grease and heaven. I'm surprised I have never noticed it before, it's so close. At least close enough for Sasha to zero in on it like a bloodhound. I giggle to myself at the thought earning a curious look from Marco. 

"I was just thinking of my friend. She could probably smell this place from a mile away and take up residence at one of the tables. You guys would go out of business pretty quickly though, she'd eat you out of house and home." I giggled a little more to myself trying to picture the staff trying to tell Sasha they are out of food. Oh the horror. 

Marco thinks for a moment before asking. "You mean Connie's friend Sasha? He just got a job here too and she's been here almost every day since." I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Though I am yet to meet Connie Sasha talks about him a lot. From some of the stories I'd be afraid to see them together, it sounds dangerous. Literally hazardous in some cases. "He isn't working today I don't think." 

I nod my head to show I heard and we pick a table at random, looking at the menu. Or at least I am, Marco must already know it by heart. I feel momentarily bad that Marco must be sick if this food by now but then I remembered that he suggested it. Besides I just spotted that they do a mixed grill here. 

A teenager comes to take our order and we are left facing each other. I decide to break the sudden tension and just get on with it. "Do we're here, please explain what you can. You seem nice but I'd like to get down to it as soon as possible." To his credit Marco didn't flinch or look annoyed, just started talking. 

"The thing to understand about Jean is his family. They are rich with a lot of pressures and expectations are put on Jean. University is a compromise. Jean wants to be an artist and they hate that, the only way they would pay for his degree is if he continued in sports, which he excelled in when in school, and minored in some kind of humanitarian academics. They expect him to play football as a career and then become business humanitarians like them." 

I nodded, still with him so far. I have read a lot about business humanitarians, company's there to 'help' people always in third world countries that lack ethics and really rob the already poor and suffering for everything they have left. Give them a food parcel for the media to see what good work they are doing, pat themselves on the back and then leave richer. On to the next! 

It makes sense that Jean then wouldn't care enough about his minor to study it but also feel a need to pass it if he is being forced into it. The football is surprising but if he has already shown a talent for it it's not that much of a stretch that his parents thought of the money involved and set their hearts on that as a career path for him. As rich people looking to get richer they must have been horrified when Jean expressed an interest in art. Very few people make a name for themselves and even fewer make decent money from it. 

"He's an only child so his entire family name and reputation is on him. It's also expected that he befriends certain students, children of partner company's and like minded powerful people in business. I only know all this because he broke down to me after you were locked in." I appreciate that Marco pointedly ignores it when I shivered at the words. We pause for a moment when the food arrives but when the waitress leaves neither of us move to eat. 

"He thought that you had sent him notes he couldn't understand to frustrate and belittle him when really it's just 'cause you're really intelligent and take notes in a certain way." Do I? Eren and Mikasa never complained but then they have been there all the time I learnt to take notes and evolved as a person. They know how my brain works and maybe that makes it easier. I have never shown any notes to anyone else so I never had a comparison. Maybe I do take them weird. 

"He vented about it to one of his 'approved' friends, Hitch. She had the idea of intimidating and frightening you so you wouldn't do it again. She got others involved and he was angry so he let her and went along with it. He didn't know what they were going to do, he just assumed they'd threaten you when you were alone to scare you. So he did as he was told and got you to go to the sports hall late in the evening. 

Marco stopped to take a sip of his drink. I can sympathise, my throat is pretty dry too and I feel just a little sick. "They called him after. I'm not sure if you know but a guys arm was broken, so they called to say they were going to the hospital. He had no clue what had happened and a broken arm worried him so he went to the hall. He heard you screaming and banging but couldn't go in, he froze. He ran back to our dorm where I found him throwing up in the bathroom. He told me everything and I convinced him to find your friends to help you if he couldn't. 

We knocked on four doors before your friend Eren answered. And the rest you know I guess. I'm sorry. Some of this is my fault." He looked back at my hands. "I didn't think you were so badly hurt and I spent so much time calming Jean down before getting you help. Jean saw you being carried back into the dorms yesterday. He wants to make sure you are okay and apologise, he just doesn't know how. He doesn't know I'm even talking to you and I should leave him to fix it but I can't bear watching him hate himself." 

It seemed like he had finished so I looked down at my plate and picked up my fork, unable to hold my knife properly, and finally started to eat. The food was a little cold but still really good and Marco soon followed suit. I chewed slowly while I thought over everything I had just heard. Marco let me just eat quietly and didn't interrupt my train of thought. 

"Do are you one of the approved friends?" I asked making Marco burst out laughing after the extended silence. 

"Oh god no. I'm too poor and common." I smiled at my nearly empty plate. I feel so much better about everything now, like the disconnected feeling that's been there since that door closed is gone. I know that with anyone else this entire thing wouldn't be as serious, it's almost Jean's bad luck that he picked the defective person. No I can sympathise. I don't agree with it, and I don't think any of this was right but if he's really repentant I can forgive it. 

So I direct my smile at Marco. "I think it's more that you are too kind and caring instead. So, may I have jeans number?" Marco pulled out his phone still smiling and a little flushed. If Jean doesn't know how to start the conversation with me then I'll do it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin POV  
> Smut warning for this chapter.  
> Armin faces Eren about his decision to forgive Jean and faces some complicated feelings about Levi he's been dismissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I am trying to go back and double space previous chapters but every time I click save it goes back to before. Don't worry I'll figure it out just be patient with me. :)  
> Also important note. The game mentioned in this chapter called Can You I have borrowed from a Stephen King novel, Misery. Love reading him and this game struck me as one where Armin's tactical and creative mind could shine in the modern world, to better give an idea to outsiders of what he could be capable of.  
> Really not sure how the smutty writing is suiting me so any feedback i would be grateful for.  
> The friendship between Levi and Armin really starts deepening and developing in the next few chapters, so hang in there.  
> As always thank you so much for reading, enjoying and all those lovely things.  
> Until next time! <3

I get back home finally around half six after oceanology feeling accomplished. After lunch with Marco I went to pick up the work I missed from marine biology then text Jean, we spent the rest of the time before his art class on the phone. I didn't expect what I got when I called. 

He called and broke. He didn't try and justify, he didn't even try to explain and excuse himself. I think part of me had already forgiven him but listening to how cut up he is and he doesn't even know it understand the full extent of the damage caused. I won't explain it to him either, no but I do forgive him. 

He wants to get to know me and start again and well, we'll see. For now I'm finally back to feeling back to myself and that's enough, now I'm ready to relax and have one of my pain pills. I walk in the door and see Eren cooking and I smile even though the image makes me worry about the safety of the building at large. 

"Hey 'Min, missed you at lunch. Erwin and Hanji were there, it was mad. Hanji had sneaked out one of the test mice 'cause she said it needed fresh air and exercise, I thought Erwin was gonna pop a blood vessel. Mikasa brought Annie too." I noticed a pink tinge to his cheeks and filed that away for later. 

"Sounds eventful, how was no one kicked out?" I'm only half joking. There was a live test mouse in a food serving establishment after all, goodness only knows what contagents it has. Another mental note to keep an eye on Eren and Mikasa for any strange behaviour or symptoms and find out what that mouse is a test subject for. I know Erwin will do the same for Hanji and I'll worry about Annie if and when anything shows itself. Darn I wish I had Erwin's number to ask about the mouse, I'll have to text Levi instead. If he doesn't know I'll find out another way. 

"I honestly don't know. So how come you couldn't make it today, hot date?" He turned from what he was doing just to waggle his eyebrows at me. 

"Eren please, please pay attention to whatever you are cooking. Need I remind you of the time you managed to set a toaster on fire? And no, no date. I spent it talking to Marco." I saw the slight confusion cross his face trying to place the name as he turned back to the food, obviously remembering the incident and deciding not to argue. " And Jean." 

There was a beat of silence. "AND WHO?" I sighed quietly, as expected as Eren's reaction is I had hoped otherwise. I already decided I'm not going to tell people the reasons behind Jean's behaviour. That's his own personal issues and it wouldn't be fair for me to out them. I'm just not sure how to get Eren to trust me with little to give him. 

"Armin you do realise who we are talking about?" Eren turned everything off so that he can focus his full intensity on me. "You may not have explained how or why yet but he's the reason you went through all that. ARE going through it. Fuck just take off your shirt and look in a mirror!" 

I let Eren run on. He's the kind of person that needs to let out his anger or it will eat him away until he's a shell of hate. I've seen it and it's devastating. As much as I worry fixing messes and fights he sometimes causes it's better than the alternative. 

"Eren I know, and I haven't forgotten." The best course of action here is to be honest and remind him I'm not helpless. Eren just wants to protect me, always has, but in this case I don't need it. "I have thought about this, spoken to him, gotten answers to a lot of questions. Some I don't think he's aware I even have. Remember that old 'Can You?' game we used to play?" He nods, I knew he would and I can see by the sag in his shoulders he understands but I carry on anyway. 

"I may not be very strong or fast but it's there's one thing I can do Eren it's think, plan and understand people. No matter what situation was thrown at us I found us a way out or around. I need you to trust I have thought through this just as much and it's true when I say Jean is not an enemy and won't hurt me. Can you?" 

We are both quiet while the words invoke memories. It was a game we used to play at summer camp. An impossible life threatening scenario was given, always different, and you had thirty seconds to think a way out of it that was plausible. The question was asked, can you? I could. I always could. 

Eren completely deflated. "Of course I trust you 'Min. I don't trust HIM but ...okay. just if he hurts you like that again I'll fucking kill him." I smiled, that is all I wanted and I know it won't come to that so I'm confident when I reply teasingly. 

""I'll even set Mikasa on him, she's the one that will actually be able to do some damage." I dodge the spatula aimed at me while laughing. Just like that things are back to the way they should be between us. "So what are you cooking?" I am genuinely curious what is so important he'd risk the building for it. He knows his skill level in the kitchen. 

"Well I figured that you won't be able to cook for a couple weeks, especially on those painkillers, so Mikasa looked up a few Eren proof recepies so we are not living on sandwiches and take away." I laughed again and looked in the wok on the hob. It's stir fry and I spot an empty wrapper on the side. One of those pre made ones that you literally just put in a pan and heat up then. Yeah, that's safest. 

"Look at you Mr responsible adult. I'm impressed, and thank you." I nudge him on my way past to the cupboard to get my medication now that he has reminded me of it and dry swallow a couple of tablets making Eren cringe. He has yet to perfect the art of swallowing. Ugh that even sounded wrong in my thoughts. Well, he is straight so it still applies. I shake myself from my weird mental tangent. "Will it be long?" 

"Uhh...maybe?" He grabs the packet to read the instructions and looks at the clock. I try to stifle my giggles. "Another fifteen minutes I think." 

"Okay I'm just going to get changed then and pick out a film. Fancy sitting in bean bag chairs with a horror?" Eren shoots me a thumbs up over his shoulder and I retreat. 

In the bedroom and back in my comfy t-shirt and boxers combo, I really do need to go shopping for lounge clothes in case we have more unexpected visitors (RIP Armin's dignity, death caused by dancing in undertale boxers), I sit on my bed to take out my phone and text Levi. 

Armin - Heya. So everything is fine with Jean now, we spoke a lot and there is more that I won't say but everything is okay. Also, and completely unrelated, do you know what Hanji is using her mice for?

I sent the message and went back out to the living room, setting up Shoebox on the large telly and looking through the selection of horror before settling on The Babadook. I have seen it before but Eren haven't and it will be interesting getting his opinion. He always sees things from a different perspective to me. 

"Earth to Armin." I jump and look up to where Eren is standing holding two plates if only slightly soggy and brown stir fry. 

"Oh thanks. Sorry, lost in thought." I take the plate as Eren rolls his eyes making me giggle, understanding what he means. I'm always lost in thought. Eren puts his plate down and leaves as my phone goes off and I pick it up from next to me on the beanbag. 

Bärchen - Good. But he better not fuck up again. Mice are for hormone replacement I think. To act as a control for her fertility research.

I almost roll my eyes at how similar his reaction is to Eren's, just with less yelling. It makes me warm thinking about how he instantly accepted what I said just like in the car. And relieved that the mice would have nothing contagious.

Armin - Great I don't have to decontaminate people then. 

Bärchen - Do I want to know? 

Armin - Probably not, you'll never sleep again just thinking of it. 

Eren came back into the room with our quilts, throwing mine over my head on his way past. I fought my way out without spilling my meal just as he sat down with his own plate and buried himself. "You are a genius Eren! Ready?" He nodded and I played the film just as my phone vibrated again. 

Bärchen - Fuck sake now I have to know. 

Armin - Are you sure? Would it be easier if I said both you and your dorm are safe? 

Bärchen - From something that would need decontamination. Like disease. 

Armin - Precisely like disease!

Bärchen - Spill it. 

Armin - I'm not brave enough, ask Erwin. 

Bärchen - Bullshit you are just enjoying my pain. 

Armin - Maybe. ;) 

I didn't get an immediate reply so I put my phone away sniggering. He must have gone to speak to Erwin, I do not envy that man. Even I know the dangers of not telling Levi immediately about any kind of contamination risk, dirt or otherwise. "Who are you smiling and giggling at? I know it's not the movie 'cause I'm already rooting for this Sam kids death."

I blushed and glanced over to see Eren watching me with raised brows. "Oh, uh sorry I was just texting. I'm with you now." Eren kept on with the knowing look so I decided to elaborate. "I was asking about Hanji's mouse to make sure it wasn't contagious or anything." 

Eren paled and I can instantly tell he hadn't thought of that. I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't worry you're safe, nothing transmutable or dangerous." He smiled gratefully at me and let the subject drop. We settled down and continued watching finishing our meal, which was surprisingly not too bad, and occasionally poking jokes or pointing out flaws in the film. 

~

Levi's mouth is hot on my neck and the wall is digging into my back, the extra sensation making me shiver. I tightened my legs around his waist and ground my hips down, fixing my hands in his hair so I can pull his face away and go back to kissing him. I push my tongue deep into his mouth determined to taste all of him and revel in the moan that he releases. 

Levi presses me harder against the wall and grips my upper thighs before taking my weight and carrying me to the bed, not stopping our battle for dominance on the way. He lowers me to the bed and leans over me, pressing my tongue to the roof of his mouth and sucking hard making me keen. He pulls away and I follow him gasping and making small needy noises, desperate to feel him pressed against me again. 

"Be good for me Armin, don't you want me to spank you?" My breath catches and my cock twitches with the rush of blood and arousal Levi's words bring. I pant heavily and try my best to answer. 

"Yes, yes please. Fuck Levi please!" Levi's eyes, already half lidded, darken and he rushed forward to claim my mouth. He pushes his tongue into my mouth without hesitation, grinding down into me and I arch my back to better meet his hips. I can feel the heat from his groin and the stiff dampness of his cock against mine. 

""Turn over then Love, I'll give you what you want." I moan breathily as Levi leans back and roll over, bringing my knees underneath me to raise my arse. I hear Levi swear softly behind me and shiver as I feel a hand run down my spine followed by a pair of lips kissing and biting, marking me. Owning me. "Ready Love?" 

I can't answer past the moans I'm producing. I can't stop the noises though and desperately try to show my readyness by shaking my arse invitingly and feel just about ready to sob with relief when Levi's hand disappears and he whispers softly in my ear. "So good." 

I lose the feel of his body heat as he leans back and I bite my lip in anticipation. The slap comes hard against my left cheek and I cry out as the sting turns into burning going straight to my cock and I arch back begging for more. 

~ 

I lay there for a moment trying to steady my breath before remembering Eren and hurriedly turning my head to check if I woke him up. Thankfully he is still sprawled ineligantly across his bed with a line of drool working its way down his neck from his open mouth. My face burns and I creep out of bed and head to the bathroom. 

It's not like it's the first erotic dream I have ever had, hell I remember when I had one about Eren! I know that they usually mean nothing and just happen, they're natural and no guy can go through puberty let alone life without getting them semi regularly. No that's not why my cheeks are so hot and I'm embarrassed. 

It's the kind of dream. I had no idea something like...that could be something I might enjoy or want but even thinking about it now is making my cock throb and ache, and even when I had other dreams I have never woken up this hard. Previously in dreams or fantasy's I was always in control, whatever scenario or position. Even if I was being pounded into I'd be in control, but this. 

Maybe it's because it was Levi. There's an obvious attraction there, I know that. How could I not be attracted to him, or at least not know it after having already pleasured myself to him. Being dominated or owned is never something I have had a desire for before and thinking of anyone else in Levi's position makes me anxious and uncomfortable. 

I get to the bathroom and lock the door, leaning against it as I palm myself through my boxers. I don't have the brain power to analyse my feelings towards Levi right now. All I can see is that dream and what might have happened had it not ended. Pulling my boxers down my thighs I imagine Levi soothing the flesh he had just reddened with his tongue before sinking his teeth in. 

A whine escapes my clamped teeth and I arch my back as I imagine Levi getting ready for another slap to my other cheek. I grip my cock firmly and bite if a shout before it can escape my throat. 

Ouch, ouch, ouch damn fingers. Pain shoots up my arm as I carelessly jerk my hand away in surprise and jerk my wrist. I take a few steadying breaths and groan in frustration. The pain has gotten rid of my erection but I can still feel the arousal that makes my skin feel too hot and leaves a prickling sensation. 

It seems like I'm just going to have to live with it though as I can't imagine a way of getting off that don't require either of my hands or wrists. Or a friend. My thoughts wonder to Levi again and I huff, shaking my head as though that will help getting rid of them. 

Once my heart rate is somewhat normal I make my way back to bed, pleased to note that Eren hasn't moved, and lay down knowing I won't be getting back to sleep tonight. Though the dream was a hundred times more welcome than another nightmare I'm left so confused about Levi. 

I knew that I felt an attraction. I guess that if I had to put a name to it I'd have said it was a crush. I knew that from the beginning when looking at him left me speechless and I was blindsided by the intensity of his eyes and the complexity behind them. 

And that's just it, isn't it? He knows the darkest parts of my past but what do I know about him? He IS so complex, how can I be feeling...more if I don't know him. The thought scares me, I have never had feelings like this. 

After a while of thinking myself into circles and despite my own earlier assertion I feel myself start to drift again. I have time to remember once more the sound of Levi calling me Love in my dream with such tenderness and give in to sleep with warmth in my chest and a new determination to know Levi.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV  
> Preparations for Erwin's birthday are getting underway, Armin and Levi's plan becomes evident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovely people.   
> This is a bit of a filler chapter to get things moving again, so bear with if it's a little drab.   
> Also from now Levi and Armin's friendship really starts to develop and so will be more central.   
> As always thank you for reading, any notes and comments are so greatly appreciated. Don't think I don't see those kudos because I do and they make my day a thousand times over.

I glared at shitty glasses wishing I was pretty much anywhere else but here. Literally anywhere. Next time Hanji tells me she just HAS to have my help or she'll be in serious trouble I'm kicking her arse all the way out of the door laughing, nothing is worth this kind of torment. 'Oh Levi I promise to clean my dorm every day for a month and stop trying to tackle you in public.' Bullshit. 

Now I'm stood at the front of a biochemistry class that Hanji is guest lecturing as an advanced student and researcher while she is using me as a fucking mannequin slash lab rat. If she comes at me with a needle I'm drop kicking her into the next century. I've been poked and prodded and vitals monitored. They've theorised my hormone count and just about everything else. 

I can't even see the damn clock because it's behind me but if this class is not over in the next ten minutes I'm leaving. She can use eyebrows in the future. Thankfully for my sanity Hanji checks her watch and pouts declaring she has run out of time. I march up to the desk while students leave, more than a few looking quite relieved. 

"You owe me shitty glasses. Big time." She just laughed and hung off me. Knew that wouldn't last. "Come on I need to get out of here." I turned and left without checking to see if she is following, not that there's any need to. She's like fucking hepatitis can't get rid of her. My phone rings and I root for it, already knowing who it is. 

Armin;) - So did you survive? 

I smirked. The past few days Armin has been texting almost non stop, I have even started calling him in the evenings to chat after he has finished working on assignments to make up for the few hours lacking in communication. I'm not even sure how it started or why, Armin just text really early one morning and we haven't stopped. 

Levi - Just about. Thank fuck it's Friday I need recovery time.

"Leeevi can we PLEASE go get food. I forgot to eat yesterday cause I was monitoring my bacteria cultures." I roll my eyes and change direction to head for the car park, like fuck am I eating the cafeteria food that's been sitting out for fuck knows how long. 

"You're driving, I'm too fucking tired for this." It's not a lie, I have been getting less sleep than usual if that's even possible. I throw my keys to Hanji and head for Armin's car. I've had it for over a week now but he doesn't want it back until the cast comes off. As I get in my phone goes reminding me of the other reason I didn't wants to drive. 

Armin;) - Were you naked on a slab while the class watched Hanji dissect you? 

Levi - No brat. 

Armin;) - Then I really think you are being slightly dramatic. 

Levi - So you'll volunteer for next time no problem. 

Armin;) - Sorry I'm washing my hair that day. 

Levi - You sound like a chick trying to get out of a date. 

Armin;) - I'm getting my nails done too. 

I snorted. Sarcastic shit. Looking up I notice that we haven't even moved yet and Hanji is just sitting there staring at me. "What is it, why are you looking like a brain-dead fish?" 

"Is Levi smiling? THE Levi is actually smiling at his phone. What happened to my angry midget?" I glared at her and she lifts her hands in surrender. "Just saying it's nice. All the more reason for you to just jump the mushroom." She dodged the fist aimed at the back of her head and cackled, starting the car. 

"Whatever shitty glasses just drive us to food. And try not to wreck the car." I shook my head and grabbed the handle as the peeled away like she is in some crappy fast and furious film. My phone pinged again and I concentrated on answering without letting go of the door. 

Armin;) - I'm off to the hospital about my operation, chat later. :) 

Levi - Keep me updated. Need a lift? 

Armin;) - Nah Mikasa and Eren are going with me then we are going to shop for Erwin at the same time. Two birds and all that. 

Levi - Okay good luck. 

I huff and lean back. That reminds me, I need to get shopping too and I fucking know that Hanji hasn't gone yet. "Oi after lunch we need to get Erwin's birthday sorted, we got ten days. Speaking of which you need to admit to him you milked him and that his sperm was stolen." 

The car swerved as Hanji squawked. "But I still have his nectar." 

"Never say that again. You owe me, this is my price. It was stolen a couple of days after you took it. Tell him after he goes batshit on the phone to Eren, understand?" She glanced over puzzled but nods at the road. Good now I can relax and enjoy lunch. 

~

I physically drag Hanji back to the car. Fucking crazy woman, I'm done for today. Or this week. This year. I'm okay with whichever at this point. I unlock the door and shove Hanji in its general direction before jumping in myself and taking a deep breath. At least it's done now. Eyebrows better appreciate this fucking present or I swear I'm burning all his books. 

"That was so much fun Levi! We need to go again next weekend, I want to get that new microscope servicing kit and those veri-lenses. That would be so great." I roll my eyes for the millionth time today, as if I would willingly cart her around again so soon. Fuck no, but this times there's a reason. 

"You can't afford that shit Hanji and it's not necessary for research so you know the university can't find it." Hanji slumped in the seat a little quietly frowning. Tch damnit. "Wait here a minute I'm going to go get us pretzels." Hanji perked up and clapped her hands together. I take the keys do she doesn't decide to go for a joyride. 

I hurry back to the specialist equipment shop I just dragged shitty glasses from and walked straight to the counter. "At you the one that was just helping the crazy brunette with microscope crap and lenses?" The man behind the counter looks a bit taken aback but nods. "Right can you show me what she was drooling at?" 

"Of course sir." The guy turned a catalogue on the counter around to face me and flipped through a few pages to point out the kit. And picked up another catalogue to show the lenses. I lent over the desk to look. Hmm, to get both would be nearly eight hundred pounds, and next to the servicing kit is a cleansing kit that would be an extra one hundred and twenty. 

Fuck it, Kenny keeps telling me to use his card. Seems like a good enough reason to finally do it. "I'll have both of those and the cleansing kit here as well please. Ordered I'll assume, so I'll need special delivery instructions as it's not possible to deliver large packages to my address." I can see the sales representative sizing g me up, obviously trying to decide if I can afford it. To his credit he isn't too rude about it but I still have to resist the urge to scowl. 

"Of course sir. We use an independent courier company so any delivery requirements can be catered for. It will take approximately three weeks for product arrival and it's trackable the entire way. If you leave details you will receive a text alert on the day of delivery with a time slot of two hours. Payment is required at the time of order." 

Hmm I won't need to get it sent somewhere else then, I can just meet the package when I get the text. I nod at the guy and take out my wallet, glad that even though I have never used it I carry Kenny's card around with me. Thankfully it doesn't take long to fill out the paperwork and though I get a raised brow when I put in the dorms address he stopped giving a shit when my card wasn't declined. 

I leave and remind myself to call Kenny late and let him know that it was me that made the payment. I'll do it later tonight, right now I have to rush to but pretzels. Luckily when I turn the corner there's no one waiting at the stand and I can immediately pick two out. Done with the purchase and back in the car in a few minutes. "Leeevi you took ages!"

I huff and drop the food on her lap. "Don't eat it in the car you'll get sugar everywhere." Hanji pouted but I ignored her and started the car. It's only ten minutes, she'll live. "You still coming over this evening? Remember what I said about Erwin." 

"What, like about saying that his baby juices were stolen after he yells at Eren?" I suppress a shudder, I think I preferred nectar. And Hanji fucking knows it the way she is laughing. "Yeah yeah I got it. You're such a worry wart I swear." 

"Tch I have to be or you'd probably be dead at your own hands by now from one of your freaky experiments that you got it into your head was a good idea to try on yourself." She didn't deign to answer and instead picked up my phone from the cubby to scroll through. Tch and I can't even roll my eyes or I'll crash. 

"You know you have a text, why does Armin's name have a wink face?" I almost crash anyway but try to play it off, though I doubt I fool her. I don't even know why what she said made me jump like I'm guilty. 

"Probably telling me how his hospital appointment went. That's how he saved it and I never bothered to change it." I try to focus on the road and not shitty glasses while she keeps fiddling with my phone and smiling. If I drive faster I can kick her to her dorm sooner. 

Thank everything that is holy that there is so little traffic and I pull up in record time, plucking my phone out of Hanji's hand before she jumps out with her bag. "I'll be back at six!" Is the hollering she leaves behind her as she runs in and I shake my head at her antics, following at a more reasonable pace. 

My first stop when I get in is the kitchen where I stash Erwin's gift in the cleaning cupboard. I grab some sellotape from the drawer on my way and kneel down to peel off the paperwork taped to the underside of the sink before replacing it with the gift. Picking up the paper I check it over for damage or anything that could suggest Erwin found it before he should. 

It took Armin ages to type up the letter and make it look official, not to mention forging Hanji's handwriting for the notes and such. Probably took three times longer trying to use his fucked hand and make it perfect. Now I just have to keep them on me until shitty glasses gets back but until then I can start tea. 

I put on the kettle and lean against the counter, taking out my phone to check my messages while I wait. There's no icon for a new text so Hanji definitely already read it. Tch fine, it wouldn't have been anything incriminating. 

Sexyshroom - Okay great. 

Huh, what? Oh for fucks sake Hanji must have changed his name and replied to his message. I scroll up and read the conversation. 

Sexyshroom - Hospital went well, my operation is scheduled for Wednesday. Even managed to get it for half three so I can go straight from my only class, do you have class then? If not do you mind driving me? 

Levi - brilliant. I'll pretend to mind, but I'll do it. I'll just act emotionally constipated the entire time to show my non existent displeasure. 

Sexyshroom - Okay great. 

Tch fucking shitty glasses. 

Levi - Yeah I'll pick you up from class. Science building right? 

Sexyshroom - Thanks! You got your phone back then. 

Levi - Three guesses who. 

Sexyshroom - I'm going to go with the butler. It's always the butler. 

Levi - Her a butler? That's a fucking joke. So how was the hospital. 

Sexyshroom - Fine. It will be an easy surgery, only two hours and I found out I'll get the cast off my wrist the Friday after Erwin's birthday. 

Levi - What about after the operation? 

Sexyshroom - Just some physio to do at home with a ball to rebuild strength. 

Levi - That's good news then. Who's picking you up after? 

Sexyshroom - Depends if they call before or after Mikasa is done in class. I don't want her to leave early. 

Levi - I'll grab you. 

Sexyshroom - Nice try, I know you have business. 

Levi - Eyebrows has nothing in the afternoon. He can grab you. I'll check with him when he gets back. 

Sexyshroom - Thanks Levi. <3 

Not at all feeling fuzzy about a heart in a text I finish my tea and make a start on taking things out for lasagna. I think while I cook just letting muscle memory take over. I should change Armin's name in my phone, no way can I keep it like that. Should I just put it back to what it was or different? Wait, what the fuck am I some teenage girl? Borderline obsessing over what to call a boy in my phone, this is stupid I'm just leaving it. 

Erwin gets back just as I'm mixing the mince into my home made sauce ready to layer with the pasta and white sauce and I check the time as I greet him. Quarter to six, good. "Hanji will be here soon so jump in the shower now if you want one. I'll do the coffee." I note the tiredness around his eyes and amend my statement. "Strong coffee." 

"No I'll just get changed, coffee would still be great though." He wandered out and I put the kettle back on, layering the lasagna in a casserole dish while I wait for it to boil and shoving it in the oven to melt and brown the cheese on top before fetching cups. 

I make Hanji coffee too seeing as I'm already at it just in time for her to burst in the door and I hold it out to her. "Take off your jacket." 

"Well hello to you too sunshine." She took off the long lab coat she was wearing and threw it over the table before taking the cup and clumping onto the sofa. I scowl at her and pick up her jacket, hanging it on a chair and taking the opportunity to move the paperwork from my pocket and hang it from Hanji's pocket. Ready to 'fall' out with a little provocation. 

~

Erwin was just collecting dishes after dinner when Hanji jumped up announcing she needs to pee and I sensed the perfect moment. I kicked Hanji's chair under the pretence of stretching and take out my phone to send a message as I hear the satisfying slap of paper on tile. 

Levi - Now's a good time for Eren's guilt to get the better of him. 

Sexyshroom - On it. 

I smirk at the quickness of the reply and sit back to watch and wait. It only takes maybe three minutes before Erwin's phone goes off and I'm briefly impressed at how quickly Armin was able to guilt Eren. Manipulative bastard could give Erwin a run for his money. 

Erwin stiffens checking what must have been a text and I get up to distract Hanji as she bounces back into the room. She sees Erwin frowning at his phone and raises an eyebrow that I ignore, motioning to the living area. "Fancy picking out a movie or game or whatever?" 

She looks at me curiously but takes the hint and skips through to kneel in front of the television. I can almost feel Erwin spotting and picking up the paper and chance a look over my shoulder with a head tilt like I'm asking if he's coming. 

I must have misjudged when he spotted it because he is already on the second page. He stands for a while, still except for his eyes that scan the page as quickly as possible. He finishes reading and slowly refolds the paper, catching my eye. 

"I'm going to make a call or...no I'll go out. Back later." With no further ado he walks out the door, not even stopping to put on his shoes. Well fuck. I didn't expect him to just go to their dorm, I probably should have. Damn it! I ignore Hanji's voice in my ear blabbering about different films and take out my phone to warn Armin.


End file.
